Second Chance
by nmcowgirl08
Summary: Will Ruthie get a second chance to be with Martin. Will she tell him how she feels and will he still have feelings for her. My season 12.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I just had idea for another 7th Heaven Story. This one is set right after the road trip at the end of season 11. I hope you guys like it. I don't own 7th Heaven or the charters. This story will mostly be Ruthie's POV unless stated other wise.

**We just got back home yesterday from a three month road trip. It was fun for the first couple of weeks but I'm glad to be back home and starting college in couple of days. About half way through the trip I found out that T-bone was cheating on me with Jane. I can't believe I chose him over Martin. Sandy and Jonathan ended up breaking up too. Jonathan was cheating on her while we where gone. The good news is that she's been talking to Simon. We got to be really good friends over the summer. She even got mom and dad to let move into the garage apartment. So that's what I'm doing today. Mac and Margaret are helping me. Margaret is the one that told me about Jane and T-bone.**

**Mac: Is this the last box?**

**Ruthie: Yeah. Thank you so much for helping me.**

**Mac: Your welcome.**

**Ruthie: Are you guys hungry? **

**Margaret: Yeah we could go get a pizza.**

**Ruthie: Sounds good to me.**

**We head over to Pete's. Which was a very bad idea. Jane and T-bone where there and Martin was there on a date. We sat down and ordered.**

**Margaret: Sorry I didn't know they would be here.**

**Ruthie: It's okay. I'm over him. **

**Mac: Which one?**

**Ruthie: I should have said both of them.**

**Mac: Are you sure about that?**

**Ruthie: I was the one that chose that loser over Martin and now I have to live with that choice.**

**Margaret: Leave her alone Mac.**

**Mac: Sorry Ruthie. I shouldn't have brought it up.**

**Our pizza came we ate and talked. Martin and his girlfriend came over to talk to us. **

**Martin: Hey guys your back.**

**Everybody: Hi.**

**Martin introduced us to his girl friend Carrie. We talked for a while. I do have to say I like her a lot better then rest of his girl friends. Which isn't saying much. Mac dropped me off. I walked up to my new room. I got ready for bed and put in a movie. **_**I'm really going to like living here.**_** My phone rings. I look at the id.**_** What the heck does he want.**_

**Ruthie: Hi Martin.**

**Martin: Hi. How have you been?**

**Ruthie: Okay and you?**

**Martin: Good. Sandy told me what happened this summer. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry.**

**Ruthie: It's okay. I was the stupid one.**

**Martin: You have never been stupid. Anyway I called to ask you if you would watch Aaron for me Saturday night.**

**Ruthie: Sure what's going on? **

**Martin: I'm going to meet Carrie's parents.**

**Ruthie: Oh, okay.**

**Martin: Thank you so much Ruthie. I owe you one. I will drop him off at 6:30.**

**Ruthie: Sounds good.**

**Martin: Goodnight.**

**Ruthie: Goodnight.**

**I hung up with him. I don't know why I cried but I did. **_**I can't believe I'm still crying over Martin.**_

**The weekend went by really fast. I had a good time with Aaron. We are pretty good friends. The first day of classes was going really well. I love college. I have a lot of home work, but I don't mind it at all. I met some really nice girls that I have in most of my classes. A lot of guys hit on me, but I'm not ready to have a relationship yet. **

**Mom: Hi, honey how was your first day of classes?**

**Ruthie: Great. It's a lot like the classes in Scotland. **

**Mom: I figured you would like college. Did you meet any new people?**

**Ruthie: Yeah I met some nice girls. And a lot of guys.**

**Mom: That's good honey. It might be time for you to start dating again**

**Ruthie: I don't know mom. I'm not ready to get hurt again. And besides the one that I love is dating someone else because I picked the jerk over him.**

**Mom: I really think you need to move on from Martin. Take a chance on meeting someone new. And if it's met to be Martin will come around again.**

**Ruthie: I don't think he will. I think he is in love with his new girl friend.**

**Mom: I'm sorry honey. Will you help me get dinner ready?**

**Ruthie: Sure. So why is everybody coming to dinner again? **

**Mom: It's a night everybody is free to come.**

**Mac, Margaret, Lucy, Kevin, and Savannah where the first to show up. Then Simon, Sandy and Aaron. Beau was the last person to come over. We had a nice cook out. I was watching Savannah and Aaron play with the twins. Sandy came over and sat by me.**

**Sandy: Thanks for watching him the other night.**

**Ruthie: Your welcome. I really like having him around he is a good kid.**

**Sandy: I didn't like that he hadn't seen his son in three months and then finally has him for the weekend and has a babysitter watch him.**

**Ruthie: I was kind of mad at him too. I figured he would want to be with him. **

**Sandy: Have you talked to him yet?**

**Ruthie: I called him and got their answering machine.**

**Sandy: So they are living together?**

**Ruthie: I guess. That's why haven't bothered to talk to him.**

**Sandy: I'm sorry. **

**Ruthie: It's okay.**

**Martin came through the back gate. I really didn't want to talk to him. But he stopped me from going to the garage. **

**Martin: We need to talk. **

**Ruthie: Why me?**

**Martin: Because, I still consider you my best friend. **

**We walked into the house. I sat on the couch. He sat in the chair. I couldn't take the silence anymore.**

**Ruthie: So, what did you want to talk to me about?**

**Martin: Well, there is no easy way to tell you this Ruthie.**

**Ruthie: Please tell me you didn't get another girl pregnant.**

**Martin: No it's not that.**

**Ruthie: Then what is it.**

**Martin: I'm engaged.**

_**I really wasn't expecting that. **_**I couldn't take it. I tried to walk out when he stopped me.**

**Ruthie: Martin just let me go. **

**Martin: No, I did that once and I'm not going to lose you as a friend again. That's why I told you first this time.**

**Ruthie: Please Martin just let me go.**

**Martin: Not until you tell me what's wrong with you. I thought you would be happy for me.**

**That's when I lost it. I tried not to cry but that wasn't working.**

**Ruthie: Martin, why do you think I would be upset.**

**That's when he let me go. I ran out and up to the garage. Martin followed me when Simon stop him.**

**Simon: What the hell did you do to her this time.**

**Martin: I just told her that I'm engaged. Everybody got mad at me last time for not telling her first so I told her first this time.**

**Everyone: YOUR WHAT?**

**Sandy: Thanks for telling me. No wonder Ruthie looked like she did.**

**Martin: What's that supposed to mean. **

**Sandy: Martin please tell me your smarter then that.**

**Martin: Look she picked T-bone over me. She made her choice.**

**Simon: I think you should leave before I decide to really hurt you. **

**I could hear them yelling at Martin. I knew pretty soon their would be a knock at my door with somebody or everybody that wants to talk to me. Which by now they should know me well enough to know that don't want to talk about Martin. They finally quit yelling at Martin. I turned my cell back on. To my surprise nobody called. I finished my homework and went to bed. **

**Month Later**

I been doing really good in my classes and I have been going out some. Tonight is Brain the guy I have been seeing nineteenth birthday. Some of his friends are having a party for him. My parents like him so they let me go with him. We get to the party.

Brian: Would you like a drink?

Ruthie: Sure.

We walk in the kitchen. He hands me a beer and gets one for him. Mac and Margaret show up and see me drinking a beer.

Mac: What do you think your doing Ruthie.

Ruthie: What does it look like.

Mac: It looks like your having a beer.

Ruthie: Wow, your good. And I probably will have another one or two. Besides why do care shouldn't you be with your best friend.

Margaret: We are just trying to look out for you Ruthie.

Ruthie: That's funny. You guys haven't been around much lately, so I figured you guys had wedding stuff to do.

Brain came over and kissed me. He brought me a shot and another beer.

Brain: Oh hey Mac sorry I didn't see you standing there I was to busy looking at the prettiest girl at the party.

Mac: Watch it man she's like my little sister.

Brain: Sorry man I didn't know that.

Ruthie: Mac I'm not a little kid anymore.

Brain: Want to dance?

Ruthie: Sure why not.

We dance for while. I kiss him. That's when I feel someone pull me off of him. And see Martin standing there looking like he was going to kill Brain.

Ruthie: Martin you have no right to do that. I can kiss whoever I want.

Martin: Are you drunk?

Ruthie: So what if I am. It's none of your business.

Martin: Yes it is.

Ruthie: Let me guess because I'm like your little sister right?

By now everyone is stirring at us.

Martin: No, because of who you are kissing. This guy is just going to hurt you. He just wants to sleep with you.

Brain: So what if I am. Maybe she wants to sleep with me.

Ruthie: Whatever I do is my business not yours or Macs.

I walk outside and start home. Mac runs over to me and picks me up and carries me to his car.

Ruthie: What are you doing? Put me down now.

Mac: At least let me give you a ride home.

Ruthie: Fine.

He takes me home I through up in car on way home. He carried me up stairs and I passed out.

**A/N: So will she forgive Martin and tell him she still loves him before it's to late. Review and find out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I don't own anything.**

The next morning I woke up with my parents looking at me. _So much privacy. I don't even what to know what Mac told them._

Dad: Ruthie we need to talk.

Ruthie: Can we talk later please?

Mom: No we can't.

Ruthie: Let me guess Mac told you what I was doing last night?

Dad: Actually they both did.

Ruthie: I can't believe this. I'm going to kill him.

Mom: Ruthie we think it's best if you move back into the house. And your on restriction for quite awhile.

Ruthie: I'm in college you can't ground me.

Dad: Ruthie your only seventeen.

Ruthie: SO, I'm not moving back into the house. I like it or not this is my life and I will do what I want to do.

Dad: Fine but your not living here either.

They walked out. I called Sandy.

Sandy: Hey Ruthie.

Ruthie Hi. I have a question for you. Can I move in. I will pay half rent and baby sit for free anytime you need me.

Sandy: Why do you want to live with me?

Ruthie: Well, I went to a party last night. Got drunk. Mac brought me home and told my mom and dad.

Sandy: Ruthie, you can't run from your problems. Getting drunk doesn't help either.

Ruthie: Is everyone against me now or what.

I hung up. I dialed Simon. _After all we helped him when he got drunk._

Simon: I figured you would be calling.

Ruthie: Let me guess mom and dad called you.

Simon: Yeah they called the whole family. They told me what happened.

Ruthie: Some brother you are. We helped you when you got drunk.

Simon: True, but if you remember I got caught anyway and I did my time.

Ruthie: Yeah but you got to move out when you where seventeen.

Simon: True.

Ruthie: You know what. Never mind. Thanks for nothing.

I called Brain. He has his own place. He finally answered.

Brain: Hey babe.

Ruthie: Hey, I'm sorry about messing up your birthday party.

Brain: It's okay. I left right after you did. So what's with Martin and Mac?

Ruthie: It's a long story I will tell you later. So I was wondering if I could move in with you?

Brain: Well normally I would say yes but since Martin broke my nose and Kevin told me he would shot me. I don't think it would be good idea.

Ruthie: What happened after I left?

Brain: Me and Martin got into a fight. Then the cops came and broke up the party and Kevin took me for a little ride in his car to talk. He didn't press any charges with the agreement that I break up with you.

Ruthie: Oh, in that case I'm sorry I called you.

_What's with all the guys in my life thinking they know what's best for me? I'm going to kill Mac and Kevin. _I start packing since I'm not going to win this one. I head over to the house.

Mom: So I take it you couldn't find any where to go.

Ruthie: No thanks to you and the rest of the family.

Mom: So classes, job and home.

Ruthie: Just so you and dad know in three months when I turn eighteen. I'm moving out and you guys can't stop me.

I walked back up to my old room. When my cell phone rang. I wasn't going to answer it but I did.

Ruthie: What do you want?

Mac: I was just checking on you.

Ruthie: Well thanks to you I had to move back into the house.

Mac: I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. You haven't been your self since Martin told you.

Ruthie: I know. I'm sorry, I just needed to feel good for a little while.

Mac: Yeah it does make you feel better for a while. But it never lasts.

Ruthie: Thanks Mac. I know you where just looking out for me. Do you know if they found a replacement for T-bone yet?

Mac: No they haven't I'm sure they would hire you back.

Ruthie: Good I need the money for apartment. I have three months to save up.

Mac: Is that how long they grounded you for?

Ruthie: Well that's when I turn eighteen and can move out.

Mac: Tell you what why don't you move in with us?

Ruthie: Sounds good to me. Thanks Mac.

**Two Months Later**

The last two months have flown by. It's Thanksgiving which means the whole family his here. Mom and Dad let me off of restriction a couple of days ago. Mac and Margaret broke up. She didn't think the relationship wasn't going anywhere. But there still friends and still live together. Martin and Carrie set a date and their getting married at the church. Mac and I have been hanging out a lot since I got T-bones old job. Lucy and Kevin had another little girl a couple days ago. Her name is Hailey Ann.

Mom: Ruthie can you come help us finish dinner.

I go down stairs and start helping.

Mary: So are you dating anybody knew Ruthie?

Ruthie: No since I just got off of restriction Sunday.

Sarah: I thought you and Mac where together?

Ruthie: No we're just good friends. I'm going to rent their extra room next month.

Mom: Do you think that's a good idea?

Ruthie: Why not he lived here. Margaret lives there too.

Mary: You never would have let me or Lucy share apartment with a guy.

Ruthie: I'm not you or Lucy.

We got done fixing dinner when the door bell ring. Dad got it. I could hear who it was. It was Beau, Martin and Carrie.

Ruthie: Nobody told me they where coming.

Mom: I'm sorry your father invited them.

Sandy: I thought you guys where getting along better now days?

Ruthie: We are but I still don't think they should be at very family thing we have.

Mom: Like it or not he is a part of this family.

Carrie came into the kitchen to bring some pies that they brought.

Carrie: Can I help you do anything Mrs. Camden?

Mom: No thanks, we where just finishing up.

Carrie: Ruthie I wanted to talk to you for minute.

Ruthie: Sure.

We walk outside.

Carrie: I you don't like me very much. But Martin really wants you to be a part of our wedding. So would be one of my brides maids?

Ruthie: Are you sure you want me too?

Carrie: Yeah, I would like us to be friends.

Ruthie: I will do it for Martin.

Carrie: Thank you.

We walked back in and I could tell they had been listing to us. We all went into the living room. The guys where watching the football game. The kids where playing with the twins up stairs.

We got done with dinner. The people that aren't staying with us left. I went up to my room. Sarah and Matt knocked.

Ruthie: Come in.

Matt: We just wanted to come check on you.

Ruthie: Since when do you guys care about me?

Sarah: I know we haven't talked much lately.

Matt: We still love you. Me and you have always been close Ruthie. You knew you could have called us.

Ruthie: The phone works both ways.

Sarah: True. We wanted you to be the first to know we are having another baby.

Ruthie: Congratulations.

Matt/Sarah: Thank you.

Matt: Remember the house that Peter lived in?

Ruthie: Yeah.

Matt: We bought it yesterday. We are moving back.

Ruthie: Good I've missed you guys.

Matt: We have missed you too. So what's this I hear about you moving in with Mac.

Ruthie: I'm going rent his extra room.

Matt: I'm not to sure I like you living with him.

Ruthie: Don't worry we are just friends and besides I'm like his little sister.

Matt: Yeah that's what you said about Martin remember.

Ruthie: How could I forget that.

Sarah: I can't believe you agreed to be a brides maid.

Ruthie: I'm not doing it for her.

Matt: You most really care about him to be able to do that.

Ruthie: I will always love him. But it's to late he has moved on.

Sarah: I don't know about that. He couldn't take his eyes off of you during dinner.

Ruthie: You guys noticed that too?

Matt: I think you should talk to him.

Ruthie: I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt again.

Matt: Since when is Ruthie Camden scared of anything.

Ruthie: Since she's been hurt one to many times by the same guy.

**A/N: Sorry guys for being so short the next one will be longer I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for all the great reviews. I still don't own anything**_._

Matt and Sarah went back down stairs. I needed to get out of the house I took a walk to the park. To try to clear my head. I decided to tell Martin how I feel. I text him. To meet me at the park we need to talk. I would be waiting at the baseball field. About twenty minutes later. I see him walking towards me. He came and sat next to me on the bleachers.

Martin: Hi, what's up.

Ruthie: Hi. I don't know if I can do this so please here me out before you say anything. Okay?

Martin: Okay

Come on Ruthie you can do this.

Ruthie: I made the biggest mistake of my life when I picked T-bone over you. You had hurt me more then once and I was afraid that you would to it again. Martin I love you, I have always loved you.

Martin: Wow, I really don't know what to say.

I kissed him, but he didn't kiss me back

Ruthie: I guess I got my answer.

Martin: I can't believe your doing this. Two months before my wedding.

Ruthie: I was going tell you when we got back. I went to dial your number hundreds of times. Please pick me.

Martin: You really hurt me when you picked T-bone over me. I'm going to need sometime to think about this.

Ruthie: Oh, okay. Well you know my number.

I get up and start to walk off when he stops me and kisses me. The kiss made me go weak at the knees. Then he left without saying a word. Okay, that was the greatest kiss of my life. I really hope it wasn't a good bye kiss. I walked back to the house. I went through the back door so I wouldn't have to face my family. I ran into Matt in the kitchen.

Ruthie: I can't believe your still eating.

Matt: I have missed mom's cooking. You don't look good are you feeling okay?

Ruthie: No, I took your advice and talked to Martin.

I told Matt what happened.

Matt: I'm sorry Ruthie. But he still might come around.

Ruthie: Thanks for everything Matt.

I went up to my room. I tried to sleep but couldn't. I called Mac and talked to him for a while. I finally fell a sleep.

The next two weeks went by really slow. I haven't seen or heard from Martin. So I guess he choose Carrie. Mac came by to take over for me. When I saw Martin and Carrie walking up to the window. I be nice and say hi and then I left.

Carrie: What's wrong with her?

Martin: That's just Ruthie.

They went into the movie. Mac got Someone to feel in for him. He knew I would be at the apartment. He could here me crying in the bathroom.

Mac: Ruthie, open up it's me.

Ruthie: Go away Mac. I just want to be by myself.

Mac: I'm not leaving.

I walk out and hold him while I cry. We walk over to the couch.

Mac: Look Ruthie, maybe it's time you moved on.

Ruthie: I know.

That's when I kissed him. I don't know why I did but I did. He deepened it. We made out for a while.

Mac: Wow.

I blushed.

Ruthie: Thanks.

Mac: I have wanted to do that for a long time now.

Ruthie: Really?

Mac: Yes really.

He kissed me again. He is a great kisser.

Mac: I wanted to ask you something for while now too.

Ruthie: What's that?

Mac: Will you go out with me?

Ruthie: Are you sure you want to?

Mac: I'm sure.

Ruthie: Good, but until I move in I think we should keep this to ourselves or my parents wont let me move in.

Mac: True. So are you hungry?

Ruthie: I could go for a burger and Sake.

Mac: Me too.

We go to the Dairy Shack. We order and sit down. Simon, Sandy, and Aaron come in.

Sandy: Hey guys can we sit with you?

Ruthie: Sure.

Mac: How have you guys been I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving.

Simon: Busy, Trying to finish Christmas shopping.

Ruthie: So whose name did you guys get?

Sandy: I got Matt.

Simon: I got Lucy. Who did you get?

Ruthie: I got Sam. Which was easy.

Aaron: I got Charlie.

Simon: So what do you want for your birthday?

Ruthie: I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I just want this year to end before anything else goes wrong.

Sandy: I'm sorry about Martin.

Ruthie: It's okay. I'm tried of crying over him.

Simon: If I didn't know better, I would say you too are together.

Mac: We are just friends.

Simon: There's something fishy about that.

Ruthie: Okay we are going out, but you guys can't say anything.

Simon: I knew it. What an minute you guys can't live together then.

Ruthie: Don't worry Simon I have my own room. And besides I'm still a Camden.

Sandy: We wont say anything.

Mac: Thank you.

Ruthie: Please Simon. I haven't been this happy in a long time.

Simon: Okay, but me and Mac are going to have a little talk.

They go outside. I don't even want to know what he is telling him.

Sandy: I'm glad your happy. I still can't believe he didn't chose you.

Ruthie: Thanks. Me and Mac have gotten really close lately, but he still not Martin.

Sandy: I still think you and Martin will end up together.

Ruthie: I don't know.

The guys came back in. We finish and head back to Mac's place.

Mac: So what do you want for Christmas?

Ruthie: I will like whatever you want to give me. What do you want?

Mac: I already got what I wanted for Christmas.

Ruthie: What is that?

Mac: You.

I blushed. I get in my car. He kisses me goodnight.

Mac: Goodnight. I will call you tomorrow.

Ruthie: Goodnight.

I drove home. I had to study for my last final tomorrow. I got home and studied for a while. I needed a brake so started to pack up some of my things. I picked out a dress for the Christmas party tomorrow night. It's at Ben's house. Him and his wife just moved out here.

The next day I went to my last class. I ran into Carrie in the hall way as I was leaving.

Ruthie: Hi Carrie are you guys coming tonight?

Carrie: No, my parents want to take us to dinner.

Ruthie: Oh, okay. See you later.

I walked to my car. I called Mac to see if he wanted to go with me tonight.

Mac: Hey baby. How was class.

Ruthie: Hi. It's wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Mac: That good.

Ruthie: I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Ben's party tonight.

Mac: Sure, what about your parents?

Ruthie: You know what I really don't care. It's not like we are going to share a room.

Mac: But I'm a little afraid of your brother's.

Ruthie: They like you.

Mac: Yeah I know but I don't think they will like you dating and living with me.

Ruthie: I will take my chances.

Mac: Okay, what time do you want me to pick you up?

Ruthie: Is seven okay?

Mac: Seven it is.

I had the day off so I went home and got the rest of my things ready to move tomorrow. Mom came up to help me.

Ruthie: Thanks Mom.

Mom: Your welcome. I wanted to tell you that, I'm glad your moving in with friends that care about you so much.

Ruthie: Mom I need to tell you something, but you can't get mad.

Mom: Okay.

Ruthie: Mac asked me out yesterday. I want you to know that I still going move in with them.

Mom: Well I'm not happy with the idea but I know you Ruthie and I trust you and Mac.

Ruthie: Thanks mom. I love you.

Mom: I love you too.

We got done packing and I took a shower and got ready for the party. Mom talked to dad he wasn't crazy about the idea but he trusts me too. It' was seven o'clock and the door bell rang. I went down to answer it. The twins beat me to it.

Mac: Wow you look amazing.

I blushed and gave him a hug and a kiss.

Ruthie: You don't look to bad yourself.

David: Does mom and dad know your dating Mac?

Sam: Yeah do they know?

Ruthie: Yes, they do.

We head to the party. We are having a really good time. Visiting and dancing.

Lucy: I haven't seen her this happy in a long time.

Mom: Me either. I don't think it's a good idea but I trust them.

Kevin: Does Martin know they are together?

Mom: I don't know. Why would he care?

Kevin: I don't know I just have a really bad feeling about this.

We were sitting on the couch kissing when Martin and Carrie came in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us.

Ruthie: Oh, Hi Martin. I didn't think you guys where coming tonight.

Martin: Mac can I talk to you outside?

They walk outside. Me being me I followed them out.

Martin: What the hell do you think your doing with her.

Mac: I think I was kissing my girlfriend.

Martin: Your what?

Mac: My girlfriend.

That's when Martin hit Mac. Kevin, Ben and Matt run out and try to pull them a part.

Carrie: You still love her don't you.

Martin: Yes I do.

Carrie: Fine, you can have her the wedding is off.

She through the ring at Martin.

Ruthie: So now you want me. Now that I have moved on.

Martin: Can we go talk some where please?

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

I made sure Mac was okay. Sarah and Matt where taking care of the cut by his eye.

Mac: I'm fine you need to talk to him.

Ruthie: I know, I just wanted to make sure you are okay first.

I walked back outside with Martin. We got in his truck so nobody could ease drop on us.

Ruthie: I can't believe you did that.

Martin: I'm sorry. I just can't stand seeing you with another guy.

Ruthie: How do you think I felt when you told me about Carrie.

Martin: I figured you wouldn't care since you didn't pick me to begin with.

Ruthie: You want to know why I didn't pick you.

Martin: Yes.

Ruthie: Because when we finally got together you where cheating on me with Jane.

Martin: So was T-bone.

Ruthie: I know that now. So why didn't you pick me?

Martin: Well if you remember right I kissed you. I just wasn't sure how to break it to Carrie. I didn't think that you would be all over Mac.

Ruthie: You never even told me you where trying to find a why to break up with her. You never called. After I saw you two at the movies that night I figured that you made your choice.

Martin: I know, I'm sorry. So what do you want to do?

Ruthie: Truthfully I don't know. Mac has been there for me every step of the way and I do like him, I like him a lot.

Martin: Do you still love me?

Ruthie: I will always love you.

He kissed me. I pulled away.

Ruthie: I need to go talk to Mac. And when I'm done your going to apologize to him.

Martin: I will.

I kiss him and go back inside. I knew they had been watching us. Mac was sitting on the couch with a ice pack on his eye. Mom made everybody go into the kitchen so we could talk.

Mac: I know what your going to say, and it's okay. I know you are still in love with him. I will back out gracefully.

Ruthie: I'm sorry Mac.

Mac: I had to try.

Ruthie: Don't worry, I will come get my stuff tomorrow.

Mac: You can still move in if you want to.

Ruthie: Thanks but I don't think Martin would like that to much.

Mac: I knew he would react like that. I would have done the same thing.

Ruthie: I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.

Mac: I know you didn't.

Martin came in.

Martin: I'm sorry Mac. I shouldn't have hit you.

Mac: It's okay. I would have done the same thing. I'm glad you finally came to your senses.

Martin: Me too.

Ruthie: Since you guys are listing to us you guys can come back in.

Everybody came back in with a very guilty looks on their faces.

Mom: I'm so glad your finally together.

Lucy: Yeah it's about time.

Aaron: Yeah it's about time.

Everyone laughed at Aaron. Ben put the music back on. I had to laugh at the song that he picked out.

Martin: May I have this dance?

Ruthie: Well since it's so fitting I guess.

I was dreaming of the past  
And my heart was beating fast  
I began to lose control  
I began to lose control  
I didnt mean to hurt you  
Im sorry that I made you cry  
Oh no, I didnt want to hurt you  
Im just a jealous guy

I was feeling insecure  
You might not love me anymore  
I was shivering inside  
I was shivering inside

I didnt mean to hurt you  
Im sorry that I made you cry  
Oh no, I didnt want to hurt you  
Im just a jealous guy

Martin: I love you Ruthie. I never meant to hurt you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

I didnt mean to hurt you  
Im sorry that I made you cry  
Oh no, I didnt want to hurt you  
Im just a jealous guy

Ruthie: Let's leave the past in the past and start new.

Martin: Sounds good to me.

I was trying to catch your eyes  
Thought that you was trying to hide  
I was swallowing my pain  
I was swallowing my pain

I didnt mean to hurt you  
Im sorry that I made you cry  
Oh no, I didnt want to hurt you  
Im just a jealous guy, watch out  
Im just a jealous guy, look out babe  
Im just a jealous guy

I kissed him. I parted my lips so he could deepen the kiss. I didn't care that everybody was looking at us. _My dream hand finally came true_. Aaron tried to pulls us a part.

Aaron: Daddy, uncle Matt, Kevin, Simon, and Ben want to talk to you.

We came up for air when we heard what Aaron said.

Martin: Well let get this over with.

Ruthie: Please be nice guys.

They pulled him into the kitchen.

Lucy: I'm so happy for you guys. But I don't want to be an aunt anytime soon.

Ruthie: Thanks. Don't worry that wont be for a long time down the road.

Mom: When your married.

Ruthie: Of curse mom.

**Martin's POV**

Matt: Sit down.

I do as I was told.

Matt: Have no idea why my sister still loves you but she does. You need to be very careful. Because of we hear that you hurt her in anyway again. We will kill you.

Martin: I promise I wont hurt her again. I love her and I will protected her how ever I can.

Kevin: You better.

Simon: And You better not even think about sleeping with her until your married.

Martin: I promise.

_I can't believe me and Ruthie are finally together. Even if I'm getting third degree from her brothers._ Ruthie finally came in and rescued me.

Ruthie: Sorry guys time is up.

Simon: I wasn't finished yet.

Ruthie: I think he gets the point.

They left. I kissed him. We walked back in the living room. Aaron is a sleep on the couch with Savannah.

Martin: Sandy can I have him for the weekend?

Sandy: Are you sure? I figured you would want to be with Ruthie.

Martin: I'm sure, besides he really likes Ruthie. I sure he won't mind hanging out with us.

Ruthie: We better take him home. By the way where is home?

Martin: I guess my dad's house for now.

I picked up Aaron and we said good bye and left. We drove to my dad's house. I took Aaron up to my old room. Ruthie waited for me on the couch. Ruthie was explaining it my dad.

Beau: I knew you two would end up together.

Ruthie: Thanks Mr. Brewer.

Beau: Well I'm going to give you guys some privacy.

Martin: Thanks dad.

Ruthie: Goodnight Mr. Brewer.

Beau: Goodnight guys.

**Ruthie's POV**

He kisses me. I deepen the kiss. We make out for a while. His hand goes up shirt and pull back.

Martin: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go so fast.

Ruthie: It's okay. I not sure I could stop.

Martin: I know what you mean.

Ruthie: Not that I don't want to I do. I just want to make sure we take our time. And I need to go to the doctor first.

Martin: Good thinking. I want more kids just not quite yet.

Ruthie: Yeah me either.

We cuddle and talk for a while. We talk about everything under the sun. It felt just like old times.

Martin: I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too. I don't want to go but I better before I get grounded again.

Martin: I will walk you home.

We walk across the street and up to the front door. He kisses me goodnight.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. The song is jealous guy by John Lennon. Please review even if you don't like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. I still don't own anything.

**Ruthie's POV**

Today is Christmas eve. I actually have all my shopping done for a change. I got Martin a new baseball bag and bat. Mac helped me pick it out. I got Aaron some Lighting McQueen stuff for his room. All of us are going together and sending mom and dad on a cruise. I got done wrapping everything when Martin came over. _I can't wait to see what he got me. He wont even give me a hint._

Martin: Hi, honey.

Ruthie: Hey, Where is Aaron?

Martin: Sandy is going to bring him by in a little while.

Ruthie: Good.

Martin came over and sat on the couch with me. I kissed him.

Martin: I missed you.

Ruthie: I just saw you last night.

Martin: I know but last night was a long time ago.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too. I had the best dream last night.

Ruthie: Oh really. Tell me about it.

Martin: Me and you where married and it was our first Christmas as a family. You where pregnant.

Ruthie: Okay that's really scary I had the same dream.

Martin: Really?

Ruthie: Yeah I dreamed that I had just told you we where going to have a baby. We came over here for Christmas dinner and you where so excided that you told the whole family.

Martin: Well it's not the same dream. In my dream you really far a long.

Ruthie: I can't wait to be married have a family.

Martin: Me either.

Ruthie: So what did you get me for Christmas?

Martin: I'm not telling.

Ruthie: Just one little hint.

Martin: Nope sorry.

Simon, Sandy and Aaron came in. Aaron ran over and jumped on us.

Martin: I think somebody has had to much sugar.

Sandy: We made cookies and candy.

Aaron: Yeah we made some for Santa.

Martin: Good job. Why don't you go find Charlie, Savannah, Alyssa, Abby **(Mary's twin girls), **Adam, Andrew **(Matt's Twins), **Sam and David.

Ruthie: Their in the back yard playing with Carlos, Kevin and Matt.

He ran out of the room. Mary and Sarah came in.

Mary: Wow, Aaron hyper.

Sandy: He was helping me make cookies and candy.

Simon: At least he will go to sleep early tonight.

We talked for a while. We put a movie in. It's one of my favorites. National Lampoons Christmas Vacation. I have seen it a million times, but it wouldn't be Christmas without watching it at least once. When it was over it was time for dinner.

Matt: I think we are out growing this house.

Ruthie: Well if you guys could keep your hands off of each other. It would help.

Lucy: I can't believe you just said that.

Simon: I can. It's Ruthie.

We got done eating and went into the living room to exchange gifts. The grandkids went first. Then Sam and David. I got Sam a new baseball glove. Martin has been teaching them how to play.

Sam: Thank you Ruthie. I love it.

Ruthie: Your welcome.

Dad: Why don't you go next Ruthie.

Kevin: I drew your name. I hope you like it.

I hoped the envelope. I screamed when I saw what it was. Front row tickets to Kenny Chensey on my birthday. I went and gave him a hug.

Ruthie: Oh my god thank you so much.

Kevin : Your welcome. I didn't know what to get you. Then Lucy said that she wanted to go. So I got you and Martin tickets too.

Sandy: Can I go with you instead of Martin.

Ruthie: Sorry Sandy. I'm taking Martin.

Dad: I think you have a couple more presents to open.

Martin hands me his. I open it. It's Colorado Rockies' jersey. _Okay, why would he give me this_? Martin could tell I was confused.

Martin: Look at the back.

I picked it up and turned it around. I read it. Brewer 16.

Martin: I wanted you to be the first to ware my number.

Ruthie: So the scouts really liked you?

Martin: I wanted you to be the first to know.

Everybody told him congratulation. Except Aaron. He ran out of the room crying. Sandy gave Martin a dirty look and went after him. He went after him too.

Kevin: His hard work finally paid off.

Matt: I can finally say I know somebody famous.

Mary: You got to be happy for him Roo. It's a once in a life time opportunity.

Ruthie: I know, I am happy for him. But he's leaving. We just got together.

Mary: I'm sorry. I just figured you would go with him.

Ruthie: I can't I have classes.

I picked up the jersey and went to find Aaron and Martin. I could here Martin talking to Aaron.

Aaron: I don't want you to move.

Martin: You can come see me and I will come back see you.

Aaron: No you wont. You will move and forget about me.

_I know how you feel buddy._

Martin: I never could forget about you. You're my son Aaron and I love you very much.

I decided this was a good time to walk in.

Ruthie: Can I talk to Aaron?

Sandy: You can try.

Sandy and Martin walked out. He came over and sat in my lap.

Ruthie: I know your sad about your dad leaving and so am I. But I know he loves us very much. He's not going to forget about us. We will get to watch him play on TV. So we need to be happy for him.

Aaron: Okay.

I gave him a hug and he left. I could here him tell Martin that he was happy that he was going to play baseball on TV. I put the jersey on and he came in.

Martin: Thank you for talking to him, whatever you said worked.

Ruthie: Your welcome.

Martin: That looks really good on you.

Ruthie: When do you have to leave?

Martin: March 3rd. But spring training is in Phoenix So I can come home on the off days.

Ruthie: I just wish I could go with you.

Martin: Well I was hoping that you would move with me this summer when your done with classes.

Ruthie: You know my parents would never go for that.

Martin: What if we where in engaged?

Ruthie: They might be okay with that.

Martin kissed me.

Martin: We better get back down stairs.

We walked back down stairs. He handed me a small box. _It's to big to be a ring box. I wonder what he got me._ I opened it. It was a beautiful cross with diamonds in it.

Ruthie: It's beautiful. But you didn't have to spend that much on me.

Martin: I know I didn't have too. I wanted to.

I kissed him and he helped me put it on.

Ruthie: Thank you baby.

Martin: Your welcome.

I handed him his presents. He opened it.

Martin: Thank you, how did you know what I wanted?

Ruthie: Mac helped.

We all got done opening gifts and the kids fell asleep. Everybody was spending the night so the kids could wake up together on Christmas morning. Me, and Sandy where sharing my room. Simon, Martin, Kevin and Lucy where camping out in the living room. All the kids are sharing Sam and David's room. Matt and Sarah are in his old room and Mary and Carlos are in mine and Simon's old room. We were very crowded to say the least.

After everybody went to bed. Martin sunk up to my room. We made out for a while and I got fall a sleep with him holding me. _I could really get used to this. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews. I still don't own anything.**

Today is my eighteenth birthday. I woke up to this incredible sexy guy kissing me and my room was filled with peach roses. My favorite.

Martin: Happy birthday baby.

Ruthie: Thank you. How did you know that they where my favorite?

Martin: I remember everything you tell me.

He kisses me. I pull away.

Martin: What's wrong?

Ruthie: I have morning breath.

Martin: Well if bothers you that much go bush, I will wait for you.

I brushed and came back.

Ruthie: Where were we?

Martin: Right here.

He kissed me. He asked for permission to deepen the kiss. We where getting a lil bit carried away when my family came in.

Mom: I'm glad we came up when we did.

Ruthie: We weren't doing anything but kissing.

Dad: New rule no Martin in room.

Martin: Sorry, it wont happen again.

Everyone: Happy Birthday.

Martin stud up.

Martin: I was going to do this later but since everyone is here.

He pulled this little black box out and got down on one knee. I looked at him and then over to my parents and they had tears in their eyes. I started to cry before he even said anything.

Martin: Ruthie, I have wanted to do this for a very long time now. I knew that day in the kitchen when you offered me that oatmeal cookie. That you would be the one that I would marry someday. He have had our ups and downs, but one thing has never changed. I have always loved you. So Roo would you marry me?

Ruthie: I have always loved you too. Yes I will marry you.

He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. The whole family came over and hugged me and shook Martin's hand. Lucy and Mary about jerked my arm out of socket looking at the ring.

Mary: Wow, Martin you have great taste.

Lucy: Yeah you finally got it right.

Mom: My baby is eighteen and getting married.

I looked at Mary and she knew what I meant.

Mary: Why don't we let the two love birds talk.

They all went back down stairs. I kissed Martin again.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too. We need to talk though.

Ruthie: Okay, I was going to wait to ask you to marry me but I got my schedule yesterday.

He handed me the papers. I read through them. _He is going to be gone from the end of February to October._

Ruthie: So your leaving in two months.

Martin: Yeah, the good news is we play a lot of west coast teams.

Ruthie: That's still 8 months out of the year.

Martin: We could get married before I leave or when I get back it's up too you.

Ruthie: What about a honey moon?

Martin: Well it depends on when we get married. If we get married before I leave I will take you anywhere you want to go in October.

Ruthie: Well I don't want a big wedding. So I bet we could do it before you leave.

Martin: Sounds good to me.

Ruthie: Well how does February 20th sound to you?

Martin: February 20th the prettiest women in the world is going to be my wife I can't wait.

I kissed him. I go take and shower and get dressed. We walk down do the kitchen.

Ruthie: I'm glad everybody is still here. We need your guys help.

Lucy: With what?

Ruthie: We want to get married before Martin leaves.

Dad: Aren't you guys rushing it a little bit. Your only eighteen.

Mom: You wouldn't even be out of high school yet.

Ruthie: Not even 20 minutes ago you guys where happy for me.

Mom: We thought you guys would wait a while to get married.

Dad: Like a couple of years or so.

Ruthie: I can't believe you guys.

I ran out of the door. Martin followed me.

Mary: Way to go guys.

Mom: She's to young.

Mary: I agree but this is Ruthie.

Matt: She's right you know. Now she knows you don't want to her to do it. So what's the first thing she is going to do?

Dad: She wouldn't. Would she?

Simon: Thank about it. She doesn't want Martin to go off for eight months with all those temptations.

I didn't know where I was going. But I knew I didn't want to be there. Martin finally caught up to me.

Martin: Wait up Roo.

Ruthie: They have pushed me around for the last time.

Martin: They are just trying to watch out for you.

Ruthie: Don't you dare take their side.

Martin: I'm not. So what do you want to do?

Ruthie: First off we need to find a place to live.

Martin: We? Their really not going to like that.

Ruthie: At this point I really don't care what they think.

We walk over to Beau's house. Martin goes and finds the paper so we call look for apartments. My cell phone rings. It's Simon. I don't answer it. Then Mary called. Mom and Dad call Martins phone. He answers. I just gave him a look. He goes in the other room. I don't even what to know what they think I'm going to do. He talks for a little while then comes back in.

Martin: They want to talk to you.

Ruthie: I don't want to talk to them.

Martin: Come on Roo, just talk to them.

I take the phone.

Ruthie: Hello.

Dad: Look Ruthie, we are sorry we over reacted. Will you come back so we can talk about this.

Ruthie: I will be over later to get some of my stuff.

Dad: Where are you planning on going?

Ruthie: I'm finally moving out.

Dad: Where are you moving to?

Ruthie: We are going to look for a place today.

Dad: We?

Ruthie: Yes dad, We.

Dad: Oh.

Ruthie: I have to go, I will see you guys later.

We looked at the paper for a while and decided on two places. We left to go look at them. The first one was really nice, but to close to my parents house. The second was perfect. We signed the lease. We went and got Mac to help us move Martins stuff in. It was still packed in his dad's trailer from his last move. Simon saw us across the street and offered to help. It took us most of the day to get it live able. I went home with Simon to get ready for the concert.

Ruthie: Thanks for the help.

Simon: Your welcome. Ruthie, I'm on your side about all of this. But please don't do anything stupid.

Ruthie: Like what?

Simon: elope or get yourself pregnant so you have to get married.

Ruthie: Well I can't promise you the first one, but I promise I defiantly wouldn't do the second one.

We get home and walk in. I went up to my room and took a shower. When I got out my mom and dad where sitting in my room waiting for me.

Mom: We understand why you want to get married before Martin leaves.

Ruthie: Then why are you so against us.

Dad: We just think your to young.

Ruthie: I know you guys think I'm to young. What if we waited until next fall, would you still think I'm to young then?

Mom: Yeah I would. How about a year from now?

Ruthie: I will consider it if. You guys don't say anything about me moving in with Martin. It's not like he going to be around much.

Mom: I will agree on two conditions.

Ruthie: What are they?

Mom: One: it's a two bed room place right? You in one Martin in the other. Two: I take you to the Doctor and you get on birth control.

Ruthie: Okay. By the way I have been taking the pill for three weeks now.

Dad: So, You and Martin are planning on having sex before your married?

Ruthie: No, but I wanted to be safe if something did happen.

I could tell my dad wasn't happy about the whole thing but he knew better then to go against me and mom. He wouldn't win. They left and I got ready. I called Martin and told him what they said so he could go a long with the plan. I through some stuff in a suitcase for the next couple of days until I can get moved. I was almost ready when Martin came up.

Martin: I can't believe your parents are okay with us living together.

Ruthie: Me either.

Martin: Do we really have to stay in different rooms?

Ruthie: No, but I have to make it look like we do.

Martin: Good.

We walk down stairs to meet Kevin and Lucy. They where running late like always. My parents came in and handed me my birthday present.

Mom: We where going to give you it to you this morning but you left before we could.

I opened the card. There were two tickets to Scotland.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Mom: Your welcome. The whole family chipped in. Their for this summer.

Martin could see the hurt in my eyes.

Martin: Maybe Lucy or somebody would go with you.

Dad: You don't want to go Martin?

Martin: I would love to go. I will gone.

Mom: Don't you get time off?

Martin: A couple of days here and their but not much.

Ruthie: Let's not talk about that tonight.

Lucy and Kevin finally showed up. We head to the concert. We had a great time. We got to shake his hand. We dropped Lucy and Kevin off and went back to our apartment. _I still can't believe this is ours._ We get ready for bed.

Martin: Happy Birthday baby.

Ruthie: Thank you. Besides my parents it has been the best birthday ever.

Martin: I love you and that's never going change. No matter when we actually say I do.

Ruthie: I love you too. I just wish we could get married before you leave.

Martin: I know. Can I ask you something with out you getting mad or upset?

Ruthie: Yeah.

Martin: Do you want to get married before I leave because your worried I will cheat on you?

Ruthie: Martin, I love you. But your right, I'm still learning to trust you again.

Martin: I know you are. I promise I will never do that again.

Ruthie: Good. Because this I would have to hurt you if you do.

He kisses me. We make out for a while. I snuggle into him and fall a sleep.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading if you would like to see Ruthie's ring it's on my profile. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I still don't own anything.**

The last seven months have been really heard on me and Martin. We have seen each other when we can. Lucy is going to go with me to Scotland. I'm flying to New York a couple of days early to see Martin. Lucy will fly in the night before we leave for Scotland. My mom and dad drop me off at the air port. I was waiting for the plain and went to the news stand to buy a couple of magazines for the flight. I normally don't read sport illustrated but I knew they did a article on Martin. So I bought it and couple more. The flight went by pretty fast. The article was good except only thing. The said he was the hottest new face in baseball and that he was single. I get to the hotel and called him.

Martin: Hey Babe.

Ruthie: Hey, what room are you in I'm in the lobby.

Martin: 721.

I hang up and go to his room. He answers the door. He pulls me and my suitcases in side. He kisses me. _God, I have missed this._ I lead him over to the bed and push him back and climb on top of him. I kisses him, then I nibble on his ear and kiss his neck.

Martin: What's gotten into you?

Ruthie: Nothing, I just missed the hottest new face in baseball.

Martin: So you read the article?

Ruthie: Yeah I did. So I didn't know you where single.

Martin: No, I'm not. I'm engaged to the greatest girl in the world.

Ruthie: Oh, really?

He kissed me and rolled over so he was on top.

Martin: Really, she's got a gorgeous smile. Beautiful brown eyes, and I love her curly brown hair.

He kissed me again. I allow him to deepen the kiss. He pulls a way.

Martin: She has a very sexy little body.

Ruthie: I have missed you so much.

We made love. We cuddle and talk after. They had a day game today so we get to have the evening and night together.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too. How is everybody?

Ruthie: There good. Lucy is flying in on Friday. Simon and Sandy are getting married in October. Aaron misses you so much.

Martin: I bet. I miss him too. But at least he has Simon to do stuff with.

Ruthie: We watch every game that's on. And we watch sport's center too.

Martin: two in half more months.

Ruthie: Mary, Carlos and the kids are coming to the game tomorrow. Charlie wants to see his uncle play in person.

Martin: How are you feeling? Mac told me you have been sick.

Ruthie: I feel better now. I most of ate something that was bad.

Martin: You should have told me.

Ruthie: I'm fine and I didn't want you to worry about me.

Martin: I'm hungry how about you?

Ruthie: Me too.

Martin: Do you want to go out or get room service?

Ruthie: Let's stay in.

Martin: Sounds good to me.

We ordered and I jumped in the shower. I got done and the food came. We talked and ate. He surprised me and ordered chocolate covered strawberries. I had to laugh at him he had chocolate on his lips. So I kissed it off.

Martin: I don't want you to go to Scotland with out me.

Ruthie: I know I don't want to go either. I would rather stay here with you.

Martin: When you get back, you could come to Denver. We will be at home for a while. Before classes start again.

Ruthie: That would be nice. But isn't Sandy bringing Aaron out to stay with you for a while?

Martin: Yeah. You don't want to be with me and Aaron?

Ruthie: No, I just thought he might like some a lone time with his dad. He was pretty upset that I got to come see you and not him.

Martin: He is still pretty upset with me for missing his birthday.

Ruthie: I know.

My cell phone rang. It was Sarah. _I wonder why she is calling._

Ruthie: Hello.

Sarah: Hi Ruthie. I need you and Martin to come home as soon as you guys can.

Ruthie: Why what's wrong?

Sarah: Beau and Aaron where in a bad car wreck. A drunk driver hit them head on.

Ruthie: Please tell me their okay?

Sarah: There both in surgery.

Ruthie: We will be on the first flight back.

Sarah: Hurry.

I hung up and looked at Martin.

Martin: What's wrong?

Ruthie: There was an accident. A drunk driver hit your dad and Aaron.

Martin: Are they okay. Sarah just said they where in surgery and to hurry home.

Ruthie: I will call Marry and see if we can get on the next plain home.

Martin: I need to tell my coach.

He called his coach and he happened to be with the owner and they told us that his private jet would fly us back home. We got to the air port and got on the plain. Martin hadn't said much since we left. He called Simon to see if there was any news yet. They where still in surgery. We got back to Glen Oak. Dad picked us up. Which I knew wasn't a good sign if they sent him instead of someone else. We got to the hospital and the doctor was talking to Sandy. Martin went over to them.

Dr. Smith: Aaron is out of surgery. We did what we could but he wont be able to walk again. He will be paralyzed from the waist down.

I could see Martin's heart break, but he was trying to be strong for Sandy.

Martin: When can we see him?

Dr. Smith: One of you can stay with him while he wakes up.

Sandy went back with the doctor. Sarah came over to us.

Martin: How is my dad?

Sarah: He had server head trauma. He didn't make it through surgery. I'm sorry Martin.

That's the first time that I have never seen Martin cry. I tried to comfort him as best I could. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kevin coming over to us.

Kevin: I just wanted to tell you that the person that caused the accident died in the wreck too. Passenger was also drunk.

Martin: Is that suppose to make me feel better.

Kevin: No, but you and Ruthie know both of the people in the other car.

For some reason I knew who it was.

Ruthie: Who was it?

Kevin: Jane was driving and T-bone was the passenger.

Martin: Where is he I'm going to kill him.

Kevin: he was treated and released.

Ruthie: Killing him wont make it better.

Martin just looked at me.

Martin: Tell me you didn't just defend him.

Ruthie: I just meant that I don't want you to kill him because then you will be in jail.

_Why, did I say that._ He got up and walked to the nurses station and asked for Aaron's room. The nurse took him back. I went to go with him when my dad stopped me.

Dad: Let him have some time with Aaron. You guys can talk later.

Mac and Margaret came.

Mac: We came as soon as we got the message.

My dad told them what we knew. Mac and Margaret got back together a couple of months ago. I walked outside to get some air. That was the wrong thing to do. There a bunch of reporters and camera men. They kept asking me questions. My dad and Kevin most have see what was going on. They came outside.

Dad: We have no comment at this time.

Kevin: Come on guys give the family sometime.

I went back in. I sat by Simon and put my head on his shoulder. Everybody left except mom and dad. I couldn't take it anymore. I went to Aaron's room. He looked so helpless laying their. I walked over to Martin and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

Ruthie: Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.

Martin: It's okay.

Ruthie: How is he?

Martin: He was a wake for a little while. But he went back to sleep.

Ruthie: Can I get anything for you guys?

Sandy: No thanks.

Martin: I would take a cup of coffee.

Ruthie: I will be right back.

I went down to the cafeteria. I got a coffee for mom, dad and Simon too. I walked back to the waiting room and gave them the coffee.

Everybody: Thanks.

Ruthie: Your welcome.

Me and Simon walked back to Aaron's room. They fixed a bed in there for Sandy.

Sandy: Martin, you should go home and get some rest.

Martin: I'm not leaving. Baby you and Simon should go home.

Ruthie: I don't want to leave you.

Martin: There's nothing you can do for me.

Ruthie: Okay, I love you.

He didn't answer me back. So I walked out.

Simon: Bye, baby call if you need me. I love you.

Sandy: I will. I love you too. Bye.

He walked out and saw me crying. He hugged me.

Simon: He didn't mean it Roo.

Ruthie: I said something really stupid earlier. He has every right to hate me.

Simon: I'm sure he doesn't hate you.

We walk out to the waiting room. Simon goes to his apartment. I go home with mom and dad. I don't even make it up to a room I fall a sleep on the couch. Mom and Dad go up to their room.

Mom: Do you think Martin will be okay?

Dad: I don't know. I can't believe Ruthie said what she said.

Mom: I know. I just have this weird feeling that Ruthie is going to need him just as much as he needs her.

Dad: Is their something wrong with Ruthie?

Mom: Theirs just something different about her. I don't know what it is yet but I will.

The next morning I go up early and went back to the hospital. I walked into Aaron's room. Sandy was a sleep on the bed, and Martin was a sleep in the chair. I walked over and sat in the other chair. I could see Aaron was a wake.

Aaron: Ruthie?

Ruthie: Hi, how are you feeling?

Aaron: My back and tummy hurt.

Ruthie: I bet. But, you're a tough little boy.

Aaron: I'm scared.

Ruthie: I know you are. But you have your mommy, daddy, me , Simon and rest of the family that love you very much and we will be right here with you.

Aaron: I love you Ruthie.

Ruthie: I love you too Aaron.

Sandy woke up and walked over. I got up and moved so she could sit down.

Sandy: Hi honey. Are you hurting?

Aaron: Yeah.

Sandy: Ruthie would you get the nurse please.

I walked out and found the nurse. We came back in.

Nurse: Hi Aaron. I'm going to give you medicine to make your pain go away okay?

Aaron: Okay.

Sandy: Thank you.

Nurse: Your welcome. Just call me if he needs some more.

Ruthie: Is there anything I can do for you?

Sandy: I don't think so, But thank you for being here.

Ruthie: Your welcome.

Martin woke up. He just looked at me.

Martin: What are you doing here?

Ruthie: I came to check on you guys. I brought Aaron some movies and his lighting McQueen pillow.

Sandy: I think you guys need to talk outside.

We walk out side to the waiting room.

Ruthie: Martin, I'm sorry. I love you.

Martin: I know what meant when you said it but it still hurt.

Ruthie: I just didn't want you to get into trouble. Aaron needs you right now you can deal with T-bone later.

Martin: I love you, but I need some time and space to think.

Ruthie: If that's what you want. I will be at my parents house so you can have the apartment.

Martin: Thank you.

Ruthie: Your welcome. You need to talk to the press or call your agent. Their everywhere.

Martin: I will.

I go back and tell Aaron bye. As I was leaving, I ran into Mac.

Mac: Hey Roo, what's wrong.

Ruthie: He needs time and space to think.

Mac: Did you get a chance to talk to him yesterday?

Ruthie: No, I was going to but that's when Sarah called.

Mac: Do you want me to talk to him?

Ruthie: I will later.

Mac gives me a hug and walks into the hospital. I go back to my parents house. I walk in and T-bone was sitting in living room talking to my parents.

Ruthie: What the hell are you doing here?

T-bone: I needed to talk to somebody.

Ruthie: How dare you come here. Jane and you killed Mr. Brewer and Aaron wont ever walk again.

Mom: Clam down Ruthie.

**A/N: Sorry guys this was a sad chapter. It will get better. Thanks for reading. Please review even if you don't like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know last chapter was sad. This one is to but please don't hate me it will work out I promise.**

**Two weeks later**

It has been a hard two weeks with the funeral and Aaron being the hospital. Martin still hasn't talked to me. I went over to Matt and Sarah's. I knock and Sarah answered. She hugged me. We walked into her living room. The boys where playing.

Sarah: Hey boys can you play up in your rooms while me and auntie Ruthie talk.

They ran up the stairs.

Ruthie: Matt's not home is he?

Sarah: He is but he's a sleep. He was at the hospital all night.

Ruthie: Okay, first of all nothing I tell you leaves this room okay?

Sarah: Okay.

Ruthie: I'm pregnant. And I haven't been able to talk to Martin. He leaves in a couple of days to go back to Denver.

Sarah: Wow, does anybody else know? How far a long are you?

Ruthie: Margaret and Mac. Almost 12 weeks. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I want him to with me.

Sarah: Your just going to have to make him talk to you.

Ruthie: What if he doesn't want me or the baby?

Sarah: He loves you. He's just having a hard time right now.

Ruthie: Thanks Sarah.

Sarah: Your welcome.

When I was walking out Matt came down the stairs.

Matt: Hold it right there.

I turned around to see a very mad Matt.

Matt: Did I hear you right?

Sarah: Matt leave her alone.

Ruthie: Yes, Matt I'm pregnant. You guys owe me. I have kept your little secret for seven years now.

Matt: This way bigger then that.

Ruthie: I haven't told Martin yet. So please don't say anything.

Matt: Okay, I wont. I'm so disappointed in you Ruthie.

Ruthie: I know. I'm sorry.

I walked out. I went to the hospital. Knocked I could here Aaron laughing.

Martin: Come in.

I walked in.

Aaron: Ruthie!!!

Ruthie: Hey Aaron. It looks like your feeling better.

Aaron: I am.

Ruthie: Good. Can I still your dad for a minute?

Aaron: Okay. Go talk to her daddy.

Martin: Okay, I will be right outside if you need me.

We walk into the hall way.

Martin: I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately.

Ruthie: Look, Martin I know your hurting, and your really upset. But you can't take it out on me.

Martin: I know, I'm sorry. I love you. I'm just afraid of losing you too.

Ruthie: I love you too. I'm not going anywhere. Martin I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how your going to take it.

Martin: You can tell me anything.

Ruthie: I'm pregnant.

Martin: I thought you where on the pill?

Ruthie: I was.

Martin: Oh, how far along are you?

Ruthie: Four months.

Martin: When did you find out?

Ruthie: A month ago.

Martin: When where you going to tell me?

Ruthie: Well I was going to tell you that night in New York.

Martin: Oh. Does anybody else know?

Ruthie: Margaret went with me to buy the test and I was taking it when Mac came home. I wanted to tell you before I told the rest of the family.

Martin: So why are you telling me now?

Ruthie: Sandy told me you had to go back to Denver Friday. And I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. I don't want to go alone.

Martin: Oh, what time?

Ruthie: 9:00 and it's here so you wont be gone very long.

Martin pulls me into a hug. I look up into his eyes.

Ruthie: I'm sorry I should have told you sooner.

Martin: It's my fault. I was the one that pushed you away.

He kissed me. We walked back into Aaron's room. He was a sleep.

Ruthie: How are you doing?

Martin: Truthfully I'm a wreck, but I have to be strong for him.

Ruthie: Well you might have to be strong for me too.

Martin: I will be there for you honey.

Ruthie: I'm scared Martin.

Martin: When are you due?

Ruthie: That's the funny thing. January 15th.

Martin: Isn't that our wedding day?

Ruthie: Yeah. Martin I don't feel so good

I went to the bathroom. _Please don't let this be what I think it is. Not now not after everything that has happened already._ I looked down and saw the blood. Then I started to cramp. I cleaned myself up and went back to Aarons room. That's when I got really dizzy and passed out.

**Martin's POV**

I called for the nurse. They took her into the ER. They where asking me all kinds of questions.

Martin: All I know is that she's four months along.

I finally saw Matt come through the door. I knew he would kill me but I told him what was going on. He let me go back with him. He did an exam then a ultra sound. I could tell by the look on Matt's face it wasn't good. I walked over to her and held her.

Matt: I'm sorry guys I can't find a heart beat.

Ruthie cried. Matt left us a lone for while. He called Reverend Camden and Mrs. Camden. I knew I would have to talk to them. I wasn't going to make Ruthie go through that too.

Ruthie: I'm sorry Martin it's all my fault. I shouldn't have got so stressed out.

Martin: It's not your fault you where stressed out. It's mine.

I all I could to is pray. _God, I know you have your reasons. But why? The one good thing that has happened to us. Please help me to be strong for Ruthie. I love her so much. Amen._ They gave Ruthie some pain meds that made her go to sleep. I went out to face the music. I walked out of the room.

Matt: Do you want me to tell them or do you want too?

Martin: I will.

Matt: I'm sorry.

Martin: Thanks. I just wish I knew why with everything else going on.

Matt: That's probably why. She has been really upset for the last couple of weeks.

Martin: I know and I didn't help matters.

The reverend and Annie came up to us.

Annie: What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?

Martin: Ruthie had a miscarriage. She's really upset but she will be okay.

Eric: You mean she was pregnant?

Martin: Yes sir she was.

Annie: Why didn't you guys tell us?

Martin: I just found out a couple hours ago.

Reverend Camden hugged me and I broke down. I couldn't take it anymore. Annie was still upset.

Matt: She will need a DNC.

Martin: What is that?

Matt: We go in and clean the uterus out.

Annie: Are you sure?

Matt: Yes, she will heal faster. I set it up for tomorrow with Dr. Thomas.

I take them to her room.

Annie: She looks so pale.

**Ruthie's POV **

Ruthie: I'm so sorry.

Mom: Don't get me wrong. We aren't happy with you or Martin, but we are glad you are okay.

Martin's phone rang. He went outside to answer it. He talked for a little bit. He came back in with a smiling.

Ruthie: Who was that?

Martin: It was Sandy and Aaron. Aaron can feel and wiggle is toes.

Dad: That's wonderful.

I smiled at Martin.

Ruthie: You can go see him if you want to.

Martin: I told him I would be up later. He said for me to tell you to feel better, and he loves you.

He came and sat on the bed and held me.

**Three Months later**

Aaron, and me are on our way to pick put Martin from the airport. They didn't make it the play offs so he is home until spring training. Aaron has been doing really good in rehab and is now walking and running. Which he really wants to show his dad. His plane landed. We walked over to gate. He sees Martin and runs over to him.

Martin: I'm so proud of you.

Aaron: Mom, Simon and Ruthie have been helping me.

Martin walks over to me and kisses me.

Aaron: Ewwww. Girls have cuddies.

Martin: Not this one.

Ruthie: I don't have cuddies.

He carries Aaron and holds my hand as we walk to baggage claim. He gets his bags and we head home. I made them dinner and we watch a movie. Aaron falls a sleep. Martin carries him to bed. He comes back and cuddles with me.

Martin: I have missed you.

Ruthie: I missed you too.

He kisses me. I pull away and go to our room.

Martin: Did I do something wrong?

Ruthie: No, I'm just not ready yet.

Martin: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you into anything.

Ruthie: You didn't.

Martin: I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

Martin: What happened I thought you were doing better with this?

Ruthie: I was. I found out yesterday that Sarah is pregnant.

Martin: I'm sorry babe.

Ruthie: I just want to know how you got over it so fast.

Martin: I'm not over it but I have excepted it. Everything happens for a reason Roo. And I know one day we will have a baby.

Ruthie: What if I'm the only Camden women that can't have a baby?

Martin: Then we will adopt.

He hugged me. He wiped my tears away.

Martin: Why don't you take a nice hot bath and relax.

Ruthie: Only if you join me.

Martin: Sounds good to me.

We got in. I was leaning against him and he had his arms around me.

Ruthie: I wish it was our wedding tomorrow.

Martin: So do I. But January will be here before you know it.

Ruthie: I'm glad you didn't make it to the play offs. I don't think I could have gone one more week with out you.

Martin: Me too.

We got done and went to bed. We cuddled and fell a sleep. It was the first time since Martin left that I slept the whole night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I said Sarah was pregnant in the last chapter but I meant Sandy sorry. Thanks for all the great reviews. Also I will be working on a new chapter for Double Trouble in the next couple of days.**

**Ruthie's POV**

We are getting ready for Sandy and Simon's wedding. Martin is excided to have Aaron for two weeks while they go on a cruse. Martin is trying to get him in to his ring barer tux. Which is going over like a lead balloon. He doesn't want to where the tie or the jacket. I get done putting on my make up and go help him.

Aaron: Tell daddy I don't want to be a ring barer.

Ruthie: But you had fun last night at the rehearsal.

Aaron: But I don't want to ware this and everybody is going to be looking at me.

Ruthie: I will be in front just walk to me and smile.

Martin: Besides your mom and Simon would be really said if you weren't in their wedding.

Ruthie: After we take pictures you can take off the tie and jacket. Okay?

Aaron: Okay.

We head to the church a little bit late. When we got their everybody was waiting on us.

Ruthie: Sorry we are late. We couldn't get Aaron into the tux.

It was a very nice wedding. Aaron did great and as soon as the pictures over we let him change. We had a good time at the reception I even got Martin to dance most of the time. It's was nice having the Whole family together again. We where dancing a slow dance.

Martin: I love you, baby. You look so beautiful tonight.

Ruthie: Thanks. I love you too.

Martin: I can't wait until our wedding.

Ruthie Me either.

I look over and Aaron is a sleep.

Ruthie: We better go. He has had a long day.

The song ended and Martin walked over and picked Aaron up. We told everybody goodbye and headed home. I was pretty tired myself. We got to the apartment, Martin got Aaron ready for bed and I headed for bed. Martin walked in, he chanced and came to bed.

Ruthie: It's going to be nice having him for so long.

Martin: I know.

Ruthie: I wonder how he is going to take the big news?

Martin: My guess is not very well.

Ruthie: I remember when Sam and David were a couple days old. I wanted to run a way, I almost made it too.

Martin: Why did you want to run a why?

Ruthie: Because I was the baby for seven years and I wasn't ready to give up my title.

Martin: You know Roo, you will always be my baby.

He kissed me, I excepted and granted him access to my mouth. He kissed me harder and deeper. His hand made his way up my shirt. That's when I stopped him. I could tell he was frustrated with me.

Martin: You know Ruthie your not going to get pregnant every time we have sex.

Ruthie: I can't believe you just said that. I thought you said you would wait until I was ready.

Martin: What was that then? You only kiss me like that when you want to fool around.

Ruthie: If you remember right we used to make out like that all the time before we ever had a sex life.

Martin: I'm sorry, maybe I should have stayed in Denver.

_Did he really just say that._ I got up and went into the bathroom and lucked the door behind me. He knocked on the door.

Martin: I'm sorry Roo. I didn't mean it. I just miss you so much.

Ruthie: You don't miss me. You just miss having sex with me.

Martin: I miss the old Ruthie. The one I didn't have to walk on egg shells around afraid I would say something wrong and make you cry.

Ruthie: I don't know if I will ever be the old Ruthie.

Martin: Please let me in.

I walked out. He pulled me into a hug.

Ruthie: I'm sorry Martin. I killed our baby.

I sat on the bed and Martin sat next to me.

Martin: Ruthie you didn't kill the baby. Stuff just happened that we couldn't control.

Aaron came in the room.

Aaron: Why are you crying Ruthie?

Martin: Ruthie is really sad about something.

He sits in my lap and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Aaron: Don't be sad Ruthie it will be okay.

Ruthie: Thank you Aaron that's just what I needed.

Aaron: I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?

I look at Martin and nod.

Martin: You can sleep with us but just tonight.

We all go to bed. Aaron fall a sleep right a way. Martin and me stay wake and talk some more.

Martin: I know you will think I'm crazy, but when we are married and your ready I think we should try for another baby.

Ruthie: What if it happened again? I don't think my heart could take it.

Martin: It could, but I really think it had to do with all the stress of the wreak.

Ruthie: Can I be honest with you?

Martin: You know you can baby.

Ruthie: I think god was trying to teach me a lesson.

Martin: Why do you think that?

Ruthie: For how I acted about Aaron at first. How I wished he would just disappear or be someone else's.

Martin: Ruthie god doesn't work like that. And besides you love him now just like he was ours.

Ruthie: You know what. After talking to you and what Aaron said I do feel better.

Martin: Good. I love you Roo.

Ruthie: I love you too.

The two weeks went by fast. Simon and Sandy got back. We took Aaron to their house. Martin took me out for dinner tonight so I didn't have to cook. He took me to this fancy steak house.

Ruthie: Isn't this place pretty expensive?

Martin: Ruthie you don't have to worry about that anymore. In fact you wont ever have to worry about money again.

Ruthie: Why is that?

Martin: They offered me a three year contract worth eight million dollars. I wanted to talk to you before I said yes or no.

Ruthie: Martin this is your dream and I'm not going to stand in your way.

Martin: Ruthie, it's not just me anymore. It's about us.

Ruthie: I know it is. I love you and I want to you do this. It's a lot of money you can't pass it up.

Martin: I love you too.

Ruthie: Good, because I don't know how your going to take what I'm going to tell you.

Martin: Is there something wrong?

Ruthie: No, I have decided to take a semester off of school. Because of the wedding and honeymoon. That way I could go to Denver with you too.

Martin: You have to promise me that you will go back and finish.

Ruthie: I promise.

Martin: Have you told your parents?

Ruthie: Believe it or not it was my mom's idea.

Martin: Really?

Ruthie: She thought it would be good for us.

We ate and went to the dairy shack for ice cream my favorite. Sandy, Simon and Aaron where there. He came running to us with a tear stained face. Martin picks him up.

Martin: What's a matter buddy?

Aaron: Mommy doesn't love me anymore.

Martin: Why do you say that?

Aaron: Their going to have a baby and replace me.

We walk back over to them. He had a death grip on Martin's neck.

Martin: Mommy loves you very much. And just think you get to be a big brother like Charlie. Savannah is a big sister. Your going to have to help Mommy and Simon with the new baby and teach the baby how to do stuff.

Aaron: Can I live with you and Ruthie.

Simon: You know Aaron I'm Ruthie's big brother.

Ruthie: He taught me a lot of stuff. Just like you will get to do.

Aaron: Okay, I guess I will stay as long as it's a brother. I don't want a sister.

Ruthie: He sounds like you Simon.

Simon: Hey it worked didn't it.

Ruthie: True.

They left and we got our ice cream. We went home. We where laying in bed watching TV. I kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear.

Martin: Mmmm. Are you sure?

I just nodded and smiled at him. We made love for the first time since that night in New York.

Martin: That was well worth the wait.

I blushed. He kissed me again.

Ruthie: Thank you for being so patent with me.

Martin: Your welcome.

Ruthie: You where right I needed to talk to someone.

Martin: I'm glad you did. It really helped me too.

Ruthie: Who did you talk to and when?

Martin: Your dad. When I was in Denver, he came out a couple times.

Ruthie: Oh.

Martin: I was having a really hard time with out my dad, so I asked him if I paid for the ticket if he would come out.

Ruthie: I'm glad helped you.

Martin: He really has. Who did you talk too?

Ruthie: I talked to Lucy. Since she know what it's like.

Martin: I was hoping you would talk to her. She has been worried about you. In fact every buddy was.

Ruthie: Did you have my family keeping tabs on me or what?

Martin: No, but I did ask Mac and Margaret to keep a eye on you for me. In case you needed anything.

Ruthie: Thank you. There where some tough nights.

Martin: I know, babe.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Three Months later

I can't believe I'm actually getting married tomorrow. It's has been a long and bumpy road for me and Martin. We finally made it. We are getting ready for the rehearsal. The Whole family was in town. I wanted a small wedding but with my family alone it wasn't going to happen. The guys went to the batting cages and we went to the spa.

Sandy: That was wonderful, Thank you Ruthie.

Mary: Yeah that was just what I needed.

Lucy: Thank you Ruthie.

Sarah: I just needed a break from the kids.

Ruthie: It's the least I could do for you guys. You guys have been there for me through everything.

Lucy: That's what sisters are for.

Mary: I still can't believe my baby sister is getting married tomorrow.

Mom: My baby girl is getting married.

Mom has been nothing but tears for the last week.

Ruthie: Please don't cry mom.

Mom: I'm sorry.

Lucy: Just think mom you still have Sam and David.

Mom: Yeah I know but she's my baby girl.

We get done at the spa and head back to the house to get ready to go the church.

Sarah: So Ruthie are you nervous yet?

Ruthie: Honestly I'm scared to death.

Lucy: Why? It's Martin. You too where made for each other.

Ruthie: That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up any minute and this all be a dream.

Mom: It's not a dream.

We get ready and the boys get back from the batting cage. Martin sinks up to my old room. He comes up behind me hugs me and kisses my neck.

Ruthie: Mmm. I've missed that.

Martin: So have I. We have time for a quickie.

Ruthie: Not with my whole family here. Somebody would walk in on us.

Martin: I know I just thought I would try. I think I can wait one more night.

Ruthie: Good. Go take a shower so we aren't late.

Martin: Yes mom.

I just glare at him. I go down stairs. _We should have eloped._ The door bell rang. I go to the door. It's the Colonel and Grandma Ruth.

Ruthie: I'm so glade you guys could come.

Colonel: Do you really think we would miss your wedding?

Ruth: We couldn't miss our favorite granddaughter's wedding.

Ruthie: Everybody is getting ready to head to the church.

They go find mom and dad. I thought mom was a wreak my dad is way worse. Everybody is finally ready. We go to the church. The rehearsal went really well. I could tell there wasn't going to be a dry eye in the place tomorrow. We had dinner and everybody went home. Martin took me back to my parents house. We sit out on the porch.

Ruthie: I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm scared to death but it's a good scared.

Martin: I know how you feel.

I kissed him, he deepened it. I knew everybody was watching us but I didn't care. We finally came up for air.

Martin: I love you, Roo.

Ruthie: I love you too. I better go in side.

We kissed good night. I went in and he headed across the street. Lucy, Marry and me spent one last night all together in the addict. The next morning I woke up to the smell of my favorite breakfast. I take a shower, get dress and go down stairs. Everybody was already up but me.

Everybody: Good morning.

Ruthie: Good morning.

Mom: Would you like some blue berry pancakes?

Ruthie: I'm so nervous I don't think I should eat.

Mom: You need to eat a little bit. It's going to be a long time until tonight.

Lucy: You will be glad you did.

I took the pancakes and ate them.

Mary: What time do we have to be at salon?

Mom: Are appointment is at two.

The day went by so slow but it was time to go get our hair done. I got my hair done first. It's a curly up do. I know Martin likes it curly. They do my makeup. We get done and head to the church. The all get dressed and help me with my dress. Simon knocked.

Simon: Wow, Ruthie you look beautiful.

Ruthie: Thanks.

Simon: Are you ready to get married?

Ruthie: As ready as I will ever be.

The music starts to play. My dad and Martin take their places. First Sandy walks out. Then Sarah and Matt, Mary and Carlos, Margaret and Kevin, Lucy and Mac and then Savannah and Aaron go. I take a deep breath and then the music starts and everybody stands.

Simon: I love you Ruthie.

Ruthie: I love you too. Thanks walking me down the aisle.

Simon: Your welcome.

I look up and see Martin he smiles at me. We start walking down the aisle. We get to the end.

Dad: Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Martin Beau Brewer and Ruthie Ann Camden in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace_. _Who gives this women to be wedded to this man?

Simon: We all do.

He lifts my veil and kisses my cheek and takes his place over by Matt. Me and Martin walk up the steps.

Dad: 1 CORINTHIANS 13:4-8a Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all never ends.

Dad: Martin Please take Ruthie's right hand with your right hand and repeat after me.

Dad: I Martin, take you Ruthie to be my wife.

Martin: I Martin, take you Ruthie to be my wife.

Dad: To have and to hold from this day forward.

Martin: To have and to hold from this day forward.

Dad: For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer.

Martin: For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer.

Dad: In sickness and in health.

Martin: In sickness and in health.

Dad: To love, honor and to cherish, until death do us part.

Martin: To love, honor and to cherish, until death do us part.

I smile at Martin.

Dad: Ruthie please repeat after me.

Dad: I Ruthie, take you Martin to be my husband.

Ruthie: I Ruthie, take you Martin to be my husband.

Dad: To have and to hold from this day forward.

Ruthie: To have and to hold from this day forward.

My voice starts to get a little shaky and I start to tear up. Martin gives me a reassuring squeeze.

Dad: For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer.

Ruthie: For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer.

Dad: In sickness and in health.

Ruthie: In sickness and in health.

Dad: To love, honor and to cherish, until death do us part.

Ruthie: To love, honor and to cherish, until death do us part.

Dad: May I have the rings please?

Aaron walked up and gave them to my dad.

Dad: Martin take this ring and place it on Ruthie's finger and repeat after me.

Dad: With this ring I thee wed.

Martin: With this ring I thee wed.

Martin smiles at me.

Dad: Ruthie take this ring and place it on Martin's hand and repeat after me.

Dad: With this ring I thee wed.

Ruthie: With this ring I thee wed.

Dad: With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife.

Martin leans down and kisses me. Everybody cheers. We turn and face the crowed.

Dad: It's My pleasure to induce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer.

Everybody clapped and cheered as we walked back down the aisle. The wedding party followed. We where congratulated as people walked out. Then we took the pictures. Which seemed like a thousand of them.

Ruthie: I can't believe we are finally married.

Martin: I know. I love you Mrs. Brewer.

Ruthie: I love you Mr. Brewer.

We got in the limo with the wedding party to go to the reception. I kissed him and he deepened it.

Matt: Okay, guys we don't need a preview of the wedding night. There are kids present.

Martin: Sorry.

Ruthie: You don't have to apologize anymore, we are married and can kiss if we want to.

We pull up to the Hotel. We all got out. We line up again.

Dj: Please make welcome your wedding party.

Dj: Grooms men Simon Camden and Brides made Sandy Camden.

Dj: Grooms men Matt Camden and Brides made Sarah Camden.

Dj: Grooms men Carlos Rivera and Brides made Mary Rivera.

Dj: Grooms men Kevin Kinkirk and Brides made Margaret Miller.

Dj: The best man Mac Davis and Made of honor Lucy Kinkirk.

Dj: The ring barer Aaron Brewer and The flower girl Savannah Kinkirk.

Dj: Now please help me welcome Our bride and groom. Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer.

We walked in and everybody cheered. We sat at the head table. People came by and talked to us as we ate.

Aaron: Dad can I change now?

Martin: You can take off your tie and jacket.

He shed them pretty fast. It was time to cut the cake. We got it he goes to feed me a piece. I saw him grin at Mac.

Ruthie: You better be nice or your not getting any tonight.

Martin: Okay.

He fed me and didn't get any on me.

Ruthie: Thank you baby.

Martin: Your welcome.

I gave him a bite and then he kissed me. _I swear I going to go blind from all the flashes._ We went around and talked to people and thanked them for coming. Mac and Lucy came up to do their tosts.

Mac: Since Martin and I where friends I knew he had a crush on Ruthie. We all knew from the beagining you guys where meant for each other. So I wish you guys the best.

Lucy: Every since you little We knew that when you fell in love someone you would fall hard. Which you did. We are glad it was Martin you fell for. Since he is already like a brother to us and now he really is. We love you guys. Martin welcome to this crazy mixed up family.

Dj: Can I have the bride and groom out on the dance floor for the first dance.

Martin takes my hand and leads me out to the middle of the floor.

Ordinary no, really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you

Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Martin: I love you. Thank you for making this the best day of my life.

Ruthie: I love you too. Your welcome. Thanks for choosing me that day.

Every day I live  
Try my best to give  
All I have to you  
Thank the stars above  
That we share this love Me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

He signs the last couple of lines to me in my ear.

Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you

We kissed at the end.

Martin: Thank you baby.

Ruthie: Your more then welcome.

Dj: Okay, can I have the father of the bride out on the floor please.

My dad walks out and Martin shakes his hand and walks over to my mom.

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

Dad: You look so beautiful and all grown up.

Ruthie: Thank you daddy.

I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

Ruthie: You know I maybe married, but I will always be your little girl.

Dad: I know. I love you so much Ruthie.

Ruthie: I love you too.

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first

By the end of the song I was crying. I hugged him. He walked me back to Mom and Martin. I hugged my mom. We had a great time talking and dancing with everybody. I even got Aaron to dance with me. It was starting to wined down.

Martin: Are you ready to go up to our room?

Ruthie: Yeah, lets tell everybody bye.

We told everybody thank you and bye. We head up to the honeymoon suite. Martin had it decorated with Peach rose peddles and candles.

Ruthie: When did you have time to do all this?

Martin: Betsy helped.

I kissed him. He tried to deepen it.

Martin: What's wrong?

Ruthie: Nothing, I just have a surprise for you.

Martin: What is it?

Ruthie: Let me get out of this dress and I will show you.

I kissed him and grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I changed into this white teddy that I bought just for tonight. I walked out and he was trying to take his shoes off and he fell off of the bed. I couldn't help but laugh.

Ruthie: Do you like it?

All he could do is nod. He lead me over to the bed and laid me down. He kisses me and I took his shirt off. We where both naked he went to reach for a condom and I stopped.

Martin: Are you sure?

Ruthie: Let's take our chances.

We made love all night.

Martin: I love you Roo.

Ruthie: I love you too.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. I still don't own anything.**

**Week Later.**

We had a wonderful time in Hawaii. It was the first time we had went somewhere a lot of people knew who Martin was. I could tell he was getting a little sick of signing autographs and taking pictures with women. Most of them where nice some of them would give me dirty looks. It was our last night in Hawaii. We are getting ready to go to dinner. I was finishing putting on my make up and he came up behind me and kissed me.

Ruthie: Babe, I would like to leave the room tonight. It's our last night here.

Martin: I know, but your just so sexy.

I turn to face him.

Ruthie: There will be time for that later lets go.

He pouted for a little bit. I took him by the hand a led him out the door. Our hotel had a nice restaurant that was out side so we got watch the sun set on the beach. We ate and took a walk on the beach.

Ruthie: I don't want to go home tomorrow.

Martin: Me either. This has been the best week of my life.

Ruthie: Maybe we could come here again?

Martin: Whatever you want baby.

We where walking back to the hotel. We kissed. I could here some girls sequel and they ran over to us.

Girls: Your Martin Brewer right?

Martin: Yeah I'm.

Girls: Can you take a picture with us?

Martin: Actually, me and my wife where just leaving.

Girls: We thought you where single?

Martin: Nope.

Girls: Isn't she a little young to be your wife.

He pulls me away before I say or do something I will regret. That's when I saw Vincent coming over too.

Vincent: Ruthie?

Ruthie: Hi, what are you doing here?

Vincent: I'm working here and going to college. What are you guys doing here?

Ruthie: We are on our honeymoon.

Vincent: Well congratulations.

Martin: Thanks.

Jill: Vincent, you know Martin Brewer?

Vincent: Yeah. Guys this my girl friend Jill and her sister Amy.

Jill: How do you know Martin?

Ruthie: Well it's a long story. But the short version is that me and Vincent used to go out and Martin was living with my family back then.

I could tell Martin wasn't to happy so I told them we had to go finish packing. We walked to the elevator.

Ruthie: Sorry about that.

Martin: Did you know, that's when I figured out that I liked you more then a sister.

Ruthie: Why did it take you so long to tell me?

Martin: To be honest I was scared.

Ruthie: Well I for one am glad you finally told me how you feel.

We got to our room.

Martin: So am I.

He picks me up and carries me into our room and lays me on the bed. He goes outside.

Ruthie: What are you doing?

Martin: Well since we have this hot tub for one more night I thought we should use it.

I grabbed my bikini and changed. Martin changed to his trunks. Go out and join him. I sit on his lap.

Martin: We have got to put one of these in the back yard.

Ruthie: That would be nice.

We made out for a while. We got out and dried off and went to bed. The next day we land in Glen Oak. Simon and Aaron are their when we landed. Martin and Simon get our bags.

Simon: Gees Ruthie did you buy everything in Hawaii.

Martin: We didn't shop very much. She packed most of it.

Ruthie: I didn't know what to ware.

Aaron: Did you bring me back anything?

Ruthie: Of course we did.

Simon: There better be something for me too.

Ruthie: We got something for everybody. Hints why the bags are so heavy.

Aaron: Can I stay with you guys tonight?

Martin: Did you ask your mom and Simon?

Aaron: She said you ask you, because you and Ruthie might want some alone time.

Ruthie: You can stay if you want to.

Aaron: Thank you Ruthie.

Ruthie: Your welcome. But you still have to go to pre school tomorrow.

Aaron: Okay.

We got to the house. Martin and Simon took the bags in he made me wait outside. He came back out and picked me up.

Ruthie: Martin you don't have to do this.

Martin: Yes, I do this is the first time we have been in our house since we were married.

He carries me in. I kissed him and he put me down. Simon left and we unpacked. Aaron and Martin made me dinner. We sat down to eat.

Aaron: Ruthie are you going to have a baby like mommy?

I about choked on my ice tea. I was really red. I looked at Martin and he just laughed.

Ruthie: No, why do you think I'm going to have a baby?

Aaron: Because when mommy and Simon came back, they told me they where going to have baby.

Martin: We aren't going to have one yet. But maybe some day.

Aaron: Oh, okay.

We got done eating. Martin helped Aaron take a bath and I finished unpacking. I went into Aaron's room.

Aaron: Dad can I talk to Ruthie please.

Martin: Okay, I love you goodnight.

He walked out and shut the door.

Aaron: Thank you for marrying my dad. I'm glad you're my second mom.

Ruthie: Your welcome. I love you Aaron. I'm glad I'm your second mom too.

He hugged me. I tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. He rubbed it off.

Ruthie: Goodnight.

Aaron: Goodnight.

I turned the light off and walked out. Martin was waiting for me outside the door.

Martin: So what did he have to say?

Ruthie: That's between me and Aaron.

We walk to are room and get ready for bed. We cuddle and talk.

Ruthie: I can't believe he asked me if I was going to have a baby.

Martin: Well it is possible.

Ruthie: Yes and no.

Martin: What do you mean?

Ruthie: Yes it was possible, but I started when we got home this afternoon.

Martin: I'm sorry baby.

Ruthie: It's okay. I just don't understand how I can get pregnant on the pill and we used a condom. And now we haven't been using anything I'm not pregnant.

Martin: I don't understand it either. But we will keep trying.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too. We never have really talked about kids before how many are you wanting?

Ruthie: I was thinking three or four. What about you?

Martin: I have always wanted a big family. I was think six or seven.

Ruthie: Only if you're the one having them.

Martin: I thought you would want a big family?

Ruthie: I don't know. I'm worried we went even have one.

Martin: We just need to not think about it and have fun trying it will happen someday.

Ruthie: It's just hard not to think about it.

Martin: How about we talk about something else.

He gets up and grabs a wrapped box out of the closet and brought it over to me.

Martin: I was going to let you open this with the rest of the presents, but you need to be cheered up.

I smile at him and open the box. When I saw what it was I couldn't believe my eyes.

Ruthie: Thank you baby. I can't believe you actually bought me a horse.

Martin: Well I know how much you miss riding. I thought it would be good wedding present.

Ruthie: I have a surprise for you too. But you have to close your eyes.

Martin: Okay.

I took him my the hand and lead him down the stairs and out to the back yard. I had the back yard redone and a grill, bar and fire pit put in on one side of the yard.

Ruthie: You can look now.

He opened his eyes.

Martin: I can't believe you did all of this.

Ruthie: I knew you have been talking about redoing the back yard. I called Sandy's dad to see what he could do. He told me that your dad had been making some plans before he past way.

Martin: So this is what my dad wanted?

Ruthie: Yeah. Mom, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Aaron and Mr. Jameson built it. I hope you like it.

Martin: I love it. Thank you baby.

Ruthie: Your welcome.

We got back inside. He picks me up and carries me back to our room.

Martin: Are you sure you can afford all of that?

Ruthie: Well, I have had quite a bit saved up for school and a apartment. Plus my job pays pretty good.

Martin: I love you. Do you have to work tomorrow?

Ruthie: Yes, I just got the job. I'm not going to call in sick on my first day.

Martin: I'm sure Matt would understand.

Ruthie: Yeah, right. He would know why I'm calling in.

Martin: So.

Ruthie: That's so embarrassing.

Martin: How many doctors are going to be working there?

Ruthie: There's three.

Martin: So what are you going to be doing?

Ruthie: I'm a receptionist. I answer the phone and make appointments.

Martin: Cool.

Ruthie: He knows I will be leaving in April.

Martin: Good. I'm so happy that your going with me.

Ruthie: Me too. Goodnight baby I love you.

Martin: Goodnight I love you too.

**A/N: Sorry it was a short chapter the next one will be longer. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait. I still don't own anything.**

It's March 20th Aaron's fifth birthday. We told Sandy we would have it our house so she didn't have worry about anything. She is due in a month. Martin took a couple of days off, so he wouldn't miss his birthday again. I have decided to stay here until May. Since most of the first games are out here anyway. I love working for Matt and Sarah. I love the horse Martin gave me. His name is smoky he is gray. I didn't name him Savannah and Aaron did. I have been riding almost everyday. The door bell rang.

Ruthie: Martin can you get that, please.

Martin: Sure babe.

It was Simon and Sandy. Followed by the rest of the family. Some of Aarons friends where already here. Mom, Sarah and Lucy helped me finish the salad and stuff. While Martin and Dad put hotdogs on the grill.

Lucy: How are you feeling Sandy?

Sandy: Fat, tired and sore.

Sarah: At least you don't have much longer.

Lucy: Hopefully it wont be long until I feel like that again.

Sandy: I didn't know you guys where trying again.

Lucy: Yeah we have been for a couple of months now. Kevin wants a boy.

Mom: Hailey isn't going to be to happy about that.

Lucy: I know when do the terrible two's end?

Sarah: Well since she's not even two you still have a while.

Ruthie: I can't believe how ornery she has gotten.

Mom: Just wait until you have one. Their going to be just like you.

Ruthie: Hopefully they will take after Martin too.

Lucy: But that wont be for a while, right?

Ruthie: Actually we have been trying since we got married.

Lucy: What about school? You are going back right?

Ruthie: Yes I am. But we want a baby.

Mom: I thought you guys where going to wait until you get out school.

Ruthie: Well we decided what ever happens, happens.

Sarah: Well I think you will make a great mom.

I smiled at her. We walked outside. Matt and Simon where playing with the kids. The party was fun. _I love my family but I'm glad they will be going home soon._ Hailey was chasing the older kids around. I was holding Megan Matt and Sarah's little girl. Everybody left except Matt, Sarah and their kids. The boys where playing with Aaron in the back yard. We were talking on the porch.

Ruthie: She's so cute. I can't wait until we have one.

Matt: I can.

Ruthie: It's not like it's happened anyway.

Sarah: It took Matt and me a while before I got pregnant with Megan.

Matt: I know you really want a baby so I'm going to help you.

Ruthie: What do I have to do?

Matt: Relax, have some fun. Don't think about it all the time.

Ruthie: Really, that's it?

Matt: If that doesn't work by August we will do some tests and see what we can do.

Ruthie: Thanks Matt.

Matt: I can't believe I just told my baby sister to have fun with sex. But your welcome.

Matt, Sarah and the kids left. Martin helped me clean up. Aaron is really hyper from the birthday cake and ice cream. I was hoping he would go to bed early so we could have some alone time before Martin leaves. We got done cleaning up, I head up to our room and Martin watches a movie with Aaron. _I know it's his birthday but I wish Martin would have said no, when he asked to stay over tonight._ I take a shower and get ready for bed. Snuggle up in bed and turn the TV on. About a hour later Martin come's up.

Martin: I finally got him to sleep.

Ruthie: Good.

Martin: Are you okay?

Ruthie: I'm fine.

Martin: No your not. What's wrong babe?

Ruthie: I just wanted some a lone time with you tonight.

Martin: Well we are a lone now.

Ruthie: Yeah but for how long?

Right as I said that there was knock at the door. Aaron came and climbed in bed with me. I just looked at Martin. He walked over to the bed.

Aaron: I'm going to stay with guys tonight, okay.

Martin: I know your sad about me leaving tomorrow, but me and Ruthie need some alone time tonight.

Aaron: Okay.

Martin takes him back to his room. When he came back he locked the door. He got in bed and kissed me.

Ruthie: I love him but he getting to used to sleeping in here.

Martin: I agree. Let's not talk about Aaron anymore tonight.

He kissed me, tease him a little bit before I let him deepen the kiss. We made love. We had fun for the first time in a long time we did it just do because we could. Not trying for a baby.

Ruthie: I can't believe you gave me a hickey.

Martin: Everybody know we are married.

Ruthie: I know. What am I going to tell Aaron when he asks how I got a bruise on my neck?

Martin: You can fix your hair around it and put makeup on it.

Ruthie: I love you, but no more hickeys.

Martin: I love you too. I promise.

Ruthie: I know I'm going to see you when your done with spring training, but I'm still going to miss you.

Martin: It's only a couple more weeks.

Ruthie: At least most of your first games are out here.

Martin: Yep, let me know who all wants to come and I will get you guys tickets.

Ruthie: You know that will be most of us right?

Martin: I know. Eric and Annie will want to come, and Matt, Adam and Andrew. Sarah wont since I'm not a Yankee.

Ruthie: You know you can call them mom and dad. In fact they would love it if you would.

Martin: I know. I promise I will get better at it.

The next morning we took Martin to the air port. _At least we got a couple of days together._ I dropped Aaron off at Simons and go home. I was cleaning up when Mac came by.

Ruthie: Hey Mac.

Mac: I need your help.

Ruthie: Okay, what's up?

Mac: I want to propose to Margaret.

Ruthie: Well that's something you will have to do by yourself.

Mac: I know that. I just need you to help me pick out a ring.

Ruthie: When do you want to go?

Mac: Right now if we could.

Ruthie: Sure let me change.

I go change and grab my purse. We head to the mall.

Mac: So how are you and Martin doing? I couldn't get off for Aaron's party.

Ruthie: We are good. Yeah remind me if we have kids to have their birthday parties somewhere else.

Mac: That bad?

Ruthie: No just a lot of cleaning up to do.

Mac: Are you guys still trying?

Ruthie: Okay, does Martin tell everybody about our sex lives.

Mac: Don't worry it was just me and maybe your dad.

Ruthie: I'm going to kick his butt.

Mac: Well judging by the hickey, your sex life is a live and well.

I hit him heard in the arm.

Mac: Oww.

Ruthie: I guess I didn't cover it up very good.

Mac: Nope.

We get to the mall and go to the jewelry store. It took us a while but we found a ring that he could afford, and that she would like. After we where done we went to Pete's for a pizza. We were talking and having a good time.

Mac: So when are you leaving?

Ruthie: I'm going to go back with him after they play the dodgers in May.

Mac: Cool.

Ruthie: I can't wait. I love Denver. Just not in the winter time.

Mac: We will miss you guys.

Ruthie: I will miss you guys too, but you guys can come visit too.

Mac: We will but we will have to drive.

Ruthie: Why?

Mac: Well Margaret will be to far a long to fly.

It took me a little while to figure it out.

Ruthie: Margaret is pregnant?

Mac: Yeah we wanted to wait a little while before we told anybody.

Ruthie: Congratulations, no wonder you wanted to get engaged.

Mac: Actually I have been thinking about it for a while now. Even before she told me.

We talked a little while longer and as we were leaving we ran into T-bone.

T-bone: Hi Ruthie.

Ruthie: What do you want?

T-bone: I want to talk to you.

Ruthie: I have nothing to say to you.

That's when he grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him off but not before someone took my picture. Mac was going to kill him. I knew that picture would be all over the TV by tonight.

Ruthie: What hell are you doing. I'm married to Martin.

T-bone: I still love you Ruthie.

Ruthie: Well I don't love you.

T-bone: Do you really think he's being faithful to you well he's gone.

Ruthie: I do. Because he loves me.

Mac: Get the hell out of here T-bone before I kill you.

We walk to the car.

Mac: Sorry Ruthie I couldn't get him to delete the picture.

Ruthie: I know thank you for trying.

I try to call Martin but his phone is off. I left him a message. _I hope he calls me back, before he sees the picture._

Mac: Ruthie don't listen to T-bone, Martin loves you and he wouldn't do it again.

Ruthie: I know.

Mac drops me off and leaves. I finish cleaning up and try to call Martin again. I left him another message. I walk over to Lucy's. I knock on the door. Kevin answers.

Kevin: Hi Ruthie.

Ruthie: Hey Kev, is Lucy home?

Kevin: No. can I do anything for you?

Ruthie: I just needed some advice.

Kevin: Well I can try to help.

I told him what happened.

Kevin: To be honest Ruthie it sounds like you where set up.

Ruthie: Do you really think he would do something like that?

Kevin: Yes, I do.

Ruthie: But how did he know where I was going to be?

Kevin: He's probably followed you. I'm not sure you should be home a lone until we get to the bottom of this.

Ruthie: I'm more worried about what Martin is going to do then T-bone.

Kevin: Just be careful. Call me anytime day or night.

Ruthie: I know thanks Kevin.

Kevin: Your welcome.

I was leaving when Lucy and the kids came home. I call Martin again this time his phone was on but he didn't answer.

Lucy: What's wrong Roo.

Ruthie: I think T-bone has just ruined my life.

Lucy: What do you mean?

I told her what happened.

Lucy: Could he have got to Martin before you?

Ruthie: I don't know I called him and he didn't answer. He always answers if his phone isn't off.

Lucy: Martin loves you and he knows you better then that.

Ruthie: Thanks Luc.

Lucy: Be careful and let me know when you talk to him.

I went back home. I called Mac I could tell he was on the other line. So I hung up. I dialed Martin again, he is on the other line too._ Their probably talking to each other. _I laid on the couch and played with my wedding ring. I jumped when my phone rang. It's Martin.

Ruthie: Hello.

Martin: Hi.

Ruthie: I need to tell you about something that happened today and I know your going to see it later.

Martin: Ruthie, I know. Mac called me and told me the whole story.

Ruthie: I'm so sorry Martin.

Martin: Babe it's not your fault. I love you and I know you wouldn't cheat on me.

Ruthie: I love you too.

Martin: I'm worried about you. I don't think you should be alone with him around. I put a called Kevin he is going to get a restraining order against him.

Ruthie: If you want me too I will stay at my parents house for a couple of nights.

Martin: That would make me feel a lot better.

We talked while I packed and headed over to their house. Mom was cooking dinner. The boys where watching Meagan.

Mom: Hi Ruthie are you going to be joining us for dinner tonight?

Ruthie: Yeah, if that's okay?

Mom could tell there was something wrong.

Mom: Boy's will you go play with Meagan in the living room please.

The walked out.

Mom: Are you and Martin fighting?

Ruthie: No.

Mom: Does this have to do with T-bone kissing you?

Ruthie: Yeah how did you know?

Mom: Kevin called me he was worried about you.

Ruthie: Can I stay for a couple of nights?

Mom: You don't have to ask.

Dad walked in the back door. He looked like he had a hard day.

Dad: Hi, Ruthie I'm glad you're here I need to talk to you.

Ruthie: Okay.

We walked into his office. He handed me a piece of paper. I read it. _Reverend Camden, I'm in love with Ruthie and I need your help to get her to divorce Martin and marry me. I can't live with out her and will do anything to get her back. _

**A/N: So will T-bone leave her a lone? Please review to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews.**

I couldn't believe what I was reading. My dad had a very worried look on his face.

Ruthie: What do you think we should do?

Dad: I don't know.

Ruthie: There is no way in this world that I'm giving up Martin.

Dad: I'm not asking you to. I'm just worried about you and Martin.

Dad called Chief Michaels. He came over and interviewed me. I told him what happened and he told me to call him if I see T-bone around. He is going to get a restraining order tomorrow morning. I didn't feel like eating so I went up to my old room and called Martin.

Martin: Hi baby.

Ruthie: Hi.

Martin: Are you okay?

Ruthie: Not really.

I told him about the email.

Martin: I got one too. I'm worried about you.

Ruthie: I wasn't at first but, now I'm a little freaked out.

Martin: Why don't you fly out here tomorrow.

Ruthie: I would but what about work?

Martin: I'm sure Matt would understand.

Ruthie: Well then I will see you tomorrow.

Martin: Good, then I can protect you myself.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too.

I went down to dad's office and booked a ticket to phoenix in the morning. I told mom and dad the plan and they didn't think it was a good idea for me to go. Since when do I listen to them. The next morning they took me to the airport.

Mom: Call us as soon as you land and get met up with Martin.

Ruthie: I will. Don't worry mom it will be okay.

It is a very short flight to Phoenix. Martin was waiting for me. We went back to the hotel.

Martin: I know you don't like to go to the park so early but your going with me.

Ruthie: That's fine. Trust me I'm not leaving your side unless I have too.

Martin: Over my dead body is he going to hurt you.

Ruthie: I know that's what I'm afraid of.

Martin: Don't worry babe that's not going to happened.

We went back to the hotel and had lunch with some of the other players and their wives. We go to the field when Kevin called.

Ruthie: Hello.

Kevin: Hi Ruthie. Well we have some good news and some bad news.

Ruthie: what's the good news?

Kevin: We got the restraining order. The bad news we can't find him. We think he followed you to Phoenix.

Ruthie: Gee, thanks guys.

Kevin: Don't worry Ruthie we have already talked the police there and told them what's going on. We also have talked to the team security manger too.

Ruthie: So what do we do now?

Kevin: That's all we can do for now. But if you see him or he tries to contact you call the cops.

Ruthie: I will thanks Kevin.

I told Martin what Kevin said. He was really upset they couldn't find him. They won their game and we went out to dinner then back to the hotel.

Ruthie: I forgot to tell you with everything else going on. Margaret and Mac are going to have a baby.

Martin: I know. He told me when they found out.

Ruthie: Why didn't you tell me?

Martin: Mac told me not to tell anybody yet.

Ruthie: Oh.

The next two months went by fast. We haven't heard or seen T-bone. Kevin said they have been watching him and he has another girl friend so their not so worried about him. Sandy and Simon had a little boy, they named him Joshua Daniel. They call him Josh. We are headed to Los Angels tomorrow for four days and then to Oakland for three days, so we are going to stay in Glen Oak. I can't wait to be home for a while. I miss everybody. Today is Martin's 21st birthday. Me and Erin where working out when I felt really sick. I ran to the bathroom, she followed me to make sure I was okay.

Erin: So when are you going to tell him?

Ruthie: I'm going to tonight.

Erin: Good, it's been a long two days trying to keep this a secret.

Ruthie: I know I wanted to tell him when I took the test too.

Erin: Why didn't you?

Ruthie: Today is his birthday and I didn't know what to get him so I thought this would be a good present.

Erin: He is going to love it.

Ruthie: He better it's not like I can take it back.

Erin: So how are you going to tell him?

Ruthie: I bought a bottle and diapers. I'm going to wrap them and give it to him. I wanted to do something fun.

Erin: We better get back so you can get ready for tonight.

We leave and go back to our apartments. Martin is already in the shower so I decide to join him.

Ruthie: Want some company?

Martin: Of course.

We had a good time in the shower and after. We got ready to go to dinner with Erin and Jason. Martin walked back into our room holding his present.

Martin: Is this mine?

Ruthie: Yes but it's for later.

Martin: Nope, I think I should open it now.

Ruthie: Okay. But your worse then Aaron.

He opened and looked in the box. And looked at me.

Martin: Are you pregnant?

I just nod. He picks me up and swings me around.

Ruthie: I hope you like your present.

Martin: I love it. I love you so much.

Ruthie: I love you too.

Martin: When are you due?

Ruthie: I don't know. I just took a home test a two days ago. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning before we leave.

Martin: How did you keep it a secret for two days?

Ruthie: It's was really, really, really hard.

We went to dinner. I was to sick to eat but we had a good time. Martin could tell I didn't feel very good so we head home in stead of going out dancing with them. We where getting ready for bed and got sick again.

Ruthie: Why do they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day?

Martin: I don't know. I'm sorry you have to go through all of this.

I brush my teeth and we go to bed. The next morning we head to the doctor's office. _I can't believe this really happening again. I'm so excited and nervous._ I can tell Martin is too.

Martin: Are you sure he is a good doctor?

Ruthie: He delivered Erin. Besides I will probably be due in January so we will be back in Glen Oak.

Martin: True.

We get to the doctor's office. I sign in and we sit down. About fifteen minutes later they called us back. The nurse asked a lot of questions and took some blood. We didn't have to wait every long. The doctor came in.

Dr. Allen: Hi Ruthie, I'm Doctor Allen.

Ruthie: This is my husband Martin.

Dr. Allen: Well your blood test came back you are pregnant. So lets do a exam and see how far along you are.

She did the exam.

Dr. Allen: You are six weeks a long. So your due around January 21st. Do you have any questions for me?

Ruthie: When will the morning sickness be over? And can I still ride?

Dr. Allen: Around the fourth month. You can still ride for a while, but no jumping. Anything else?

Ruthie: I don't think so. Thank you.

Dr. Allen: Your welcome. We will see you next month. Call me if you have any questions.

We made another appointment and head for the airport. We get on the plain.

Martin: So are we going to tell you family or wait?

Ruthie: I think we better tell them.

Martin: You get to tell them this time.

Ruthie: Chicken. Make you a deal I will tell my family if you tell Aaron.

Martin: Let's just tell them together.

Ruthie: Now you really are a chicken.

Martin: You saw what happened when Sandy and Simon told him.

Ruthie: Yeah but he loves Josh.

Martin: True. So are your parents having a birthday party for me tonight?

Ruthie: Probably. But I didn't say anything.

We land, and go to the baggage clime. Mom, Dad and Aaron are there to pick us up. Aaron has grown a foot since we have seen him last.

Aaron: Happy Birthday dad.

Martin: Thanks.

Mom: We have missed you guys.

Ruthie: We have missed you too.

Dad: Happy Birthday Martin.

Martin: Thanks.

Mom: You guys are coming over for dinner tonight right?

Martin: Yes we are. I have missed your cooking.

Ruthie: What's wrong with mine?

Dad: I wouldn't answer that if I where you.

Martin: Don't worry honey I love your cooking too.

Ruthie: That's what I thought.

Aaron: Your cooking isn't as good as grandma's.

Ruthie: Thanks Aaron.

We go home. I was trying to act like I wasn't sick. But it wasn't working very well.

Mom: Ruthie are you feeling okay? You don't look so good.

She felt my forehead.

Mom: You don't have a fever.

Then it must have downed on her what was wrong. She just looked at me.

Mom: Your pregnant aren't you?

I looked at Martin. I could tell this wasn't going to go very well. We get to the house.

Mom: You haven't answered my question.

We all walked in the house.

Ruthie: Now that dad can't wreak the car, yes I am pregnant.

Dad: I think I need to sit down. You guys haven't even been married for a year yet. What where you thinking.

Aaron: What does Pregnant mean?

Martin: It's means Ruthie is going to have a baby.

Aaron: Oh.

Ruthie: Can you go watch TV for a little while we talk, and after we get done we will come talk to you.

He walked out.

Ruthie: Why can't you guys just be happy for us for once.

Mom: Your just so young.

Ruthie: I will be the same age you where when you had Matt.

Mom: Your right. I'm sorry. So when are you due?

I couldn't fake it anymore. I ran to the bathroom.

**Martin's POV**

Martin: January 21st. Look I know you guys aren't happy about this, but please whatever you do, don't stress her out to bad. She couldn't take losing another baby.

Mom: We promise.

Martin: Thanks Annie.

Mom: Please call me mom.

Martin: I'm sorry, I'm just worried about her. I don't think me or her could take it if something happened again.

Mom came over and hugged me.

Mom: You guys are going to be okay, no matter what happens.

Ruthie comes back in.

Martin: Are you okay babe?

Ruthie: As good as I could be.

Mom: Well we need to go so we can get ready for dinner.

Ruthie: Don't tell anybody. We will tell them tonight.

Mom: We wont. See you guys later.

We walk into the living room where Aaron was watching TV.

Martin: So what do think about us having a baby?

Aaron: Are you going to forget about me like mom and Simon?

Ruthie: I thought you liked having Josh around?

Aaron: All he does is cry and when he's not crying he is sleeping and I can't be load.

Martin: That's because he still a baby. It will get better when he gets older.

Aaron: But that wont be for a long time.

Ruthie: I promise we wont forget about you.

Aaron: That's what they said too.

Martin: Why don't we ask your mom if you can stay the week with us and if your really good then maybe you can come back to Denver with us for a while.

Aaron: Promise?

Martin: Promise.

Ruthie: What do you say we go check on smoky before we have to go to grandma's?

Aaron: Can I ride with you?

Ruthie: Of course.

Martin: Are you sure your feeling up to riding?

Ruthie: I'm sure.

We go to the stables. We ride for a while. We put smoky up and walk back to the car.

Ruthie: How does ice cream sound?

Aaron: Before dinner?

Ruthie: I won't tell if you don't.

Aaron: Can I get chocolate.

Ruthie: Sounds good to me.

We went to the dairy stack. We ate our ice cream and went home.

Aaron: Thank you Ruthie. I had a lot of fun today.

Ruthie: Your welcome.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all your reviews. I don't own anything but the new charters.**

We get back to the house. Martin is taking a nap on the couch. Aaron runs over and jumps on him. Which wakes him up.

Martin: Did you guys have fun?

Aaron: Yeah we did. Riding is fun. You should go with us sometime.

Martin: Sorry buddy I don't do horses.

Ruthie: I think Dad is scared of them.

Martin: I am not.

Aaron: Then next time come with us dad.

Martin: Maybe.

Aaron: Ruthie goes to your games.

Ruthie: He does have a point.

Martin: Okay, next time I will go with you guys.

I kiss him.

Martin: You guys stopped for ice cream and you didn't bring me any?

He was pouting.

Ruthie: Nope sorry. I'm going to go take a shower before we have to go. Will you start Aaron's bath please?

Martin: Sure.

I get in the shower and get ready. _I love Denver but it's nice being home._ Martin and Aaron are waiting for me.

Aaron: Dad, why do girls take so long to get ready?

Martin: Because they have lot more to do then we do.

Aaron: Like what?

Martin: They have to do there hair and makeup.

Aaron: Oh.

I got done and went down stairs. Martin was staring at me.

Ruthie: Do I look okay.

Martin walks over to me and kisses me.

Martin: You look really hot.

Aaron: Let's go I'm hungry.

We walk across the street. We could hear everybody in the back yard. Everybody was all ready there. Martin goes and talks to Matt, Kevin, Mac and Simon. I go find my newest nephew, which I have only seen pictures of. Lucy was holding him and I stole him from her.

Lucy: Hello to you too.

Ruthie: Sorry, Hi guys. I just haven't got to hold him yet.

Lucy: I know we have missed you.

Ruthie: I have missed you guys too. He is so cute he looks just like Simon.

Martin came over to see Josh.

Martin: He looks just like Simon.

Aaron: Come play with us dad.

Martin: I will be there in a minute bud.

I could see the hurt in his eyes. He went and set on porch. Sam went over to see if he wanted to play catch with him. I give Martin a death look.

Martin: What?

Ruthie: What did we talk to Aaron about today?

Martin: Oh, crap.

Ruthie: You better go talk to him.

Martin went over to him.

Sandy: What did you talk to him about?

Ruthie: We told him he is going to be a big brother.

Lucy: He already is.

Sarah, Sandy and Margaret came unglued, it took Lucy a minute to get it. But then she joined in. The guys came over to see what was going on.

Matt: What's going on?

Ruthie: I'm pregnant.

They all told me congratulations and hugged me. Martin and Aaron walked over.

Martin: I thought we going to tell them together.

Ruthie: I'm sorry babe.

The guys all shook Martin's hand.

Sarah: So when are you due?

Ruthie: January 21st.

Savannah: I hope you have a girl. We have to many boys.

Mac: Well their will be one more boy in September.

Ruthie: I thought you guys didn't want to find out.

Margaret: We changed our minds.

Sandy: What do you want Ruthie?

Ruthie: As long it's healthy I don't care.

Sarah: We all want that.

Ruthie: I would like a little girl. I think Martin and Aaron would disown me if it's a girl.

Mom: Trust me Martin will love a little girl as much or more then a boy.

Lucy: You should know that Ruthie. You had dad wrapped around your finger since you where born.

Mom: All three of you still do.

Martin: I wouldn't mind a little girl.

Sarah: Are you guys going to find out what your having or wait and see?

Ruthie: I don't know if I can wait that long.

We had a good time. Josh is so cute, I can't wait to hold our baby. I was sick again, Mom came to check on me. She brought me a ginger ale.

Ruthie: Does this ever end?

Mom: Yes, but not for a while.

Ruthie: How did you deal with it six times?

Mom: Trust me when you hold your baby for the first time, you forget all the bad stuff about being pregnant. That reminds me, I have something for you.

We walked into her room and she handed me a book. What to expect when your expecting.

Ruthie: Thanks mom. I was actually going to buy this tomorrow.

Mom: I know we have been hard on you lately. We just wanted what was best for you.

Ruthie: I know mom. Martin is what's best for me.

Mom: We know. Your just growing up so fast.

Ruthie: I love you mom.

Mom: I love you too.

We walk down to the kitchen. I walk outside to look for Martin. He his sitting at the table holding Josh.

Ruthie: Where is Aaron?

Martin: He is asleep on the couch.

Ruthie: You look good holding him.

Martin: I need to practice. It's been a while since Aaron was a baby.

Ruthie: You have been around babies since then.

Martin: I know.

He starts to fuss and Sandy comes and gets him.

Martin: Ready to go home. I know you don't feel good.

Ruthie: Yeah, I'm pretty tired.

Martin went and got Aaron. We said our goodbyes and go home. Martin puts Aaron to bed and comes in. I'm already in bed reading the book mom gave me.

Martin: What are you reading?

Ruthie: What to expect when your expecting. Mom gave it to me.

Martin: I take you guys talked?

Ruthie: A little bit. I think they are finally happy for us.

Martin: Good.

The week went by way to fast. I really didn't want to leave. Aaron came with us. He is going to stay for a month. It will be the longest he's ever been a way from Sandy. I think Sandy is more upset about it then Aaron. I haven't been as sick the last couple of days. Which is nice. We are in Denver for a couple of weeks then Chicago and New York. Me and Aaron aren't going to Chicago but we are going to New York to visit Marry. He wants to see Charlie and I haven't seen Marry since the wedding.

Martin: What are you guys going to do today?

Ruthie: Can't I just stay in bed.

Martin: Are feeling okay, I can take him with me if you want me too.

Ruthie: I'm okay just, extremely tried.

Martin: Tell you what, why don't I take him with me and you can stay in bed.

I kiss him. He tries to deepen it. I pull away.

Ruthie: Sorry, I'm just not in the mood.

Martin: I figured. I thought I would try.

Ruthie: What is that supposed to mean?

Martin: Nothing.

Ruthie: Oh, yeah it did.

Martin: Okay, I miss having sex with you.

Ruthie: I'm sorry I haven't felt like it lately.

Martin: I know and I shouldn't have pushed. I can't help but notice that boobs are huge.

Ruthie: I know and if you touch them I would have to hurt you.

Martin: Why?

Ruthie: Because they are so sore. I thought you where going to read the book?

Martin: I know I will.

**Martin's POV**

Aaron come in and climbs in bed with Ruthie, I go take a very cold shower. When I here Ruthie praying to the porcelain god. _I can't wait until she gets past this stage._ I get out of the shower and hand her a cold wash cloth.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Martin: Your welcome. It's the least I can do.

I help her off of the floor.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too.

She brushed her teeth and went back to bed. I got dressed and woke Aaron back up and got him ready. We meet Jason and go to practice.

Jason: So how is Ruthie feeling?

Martin: Well when she's not puking or peeing she's a sleep.

Jason: Sounds like Erin. If your like me your getting pretty lonely right?

Martin: Yeah, We barely even kiss anymore. Is it going to be like this the whole nine months?

Jason: No, it will get better trust me.

Martin: Good, I don't know if I could take it.

We practiced and did some interviews. We got done.

Aaron: Dad, I'm hungry.

Jason: I am too. Let's go to lunch.

Martin: Okay.

We went to Famous Dave's. We where having a good time. The waitress was flirting with me. _What am I doing? I have Ruthie. Flirting isn't cheating, right?_ When we where done eating the waitress gave me her phone number. I through it a way when we walked out.

Jason: I have never seen you flirt with anybody like that.

Martin: I was just flirting.

Jason: The point is your starting to think about other women. Which is never a good thing.

Martin: No, I'm not. I have cheated on her once when we where dating and I swore I never would again.

Jason: You cheated on Ruthie?

Martin: Yeah it was two years ago. Have you ever cheated on Erin?

Jason: Yeah once and she found out about it. I almost lost her and the kids.

We get back to apartment complex.

Martin: We have to be quite in case Ruthie is still asleep.

Aaron: Why is she so sick?

Martin: Sometimes when mommy's are going to have a baby, they get sick.

Aaron: Oh, okay.

We get to our apartment. Aaron goes and plays in his room. I walk back to our room. Ruthie is still a sleep. I kiss her on the forehead and go into the living room to watch TV. Pretty soon Ruthie came in and sat down next to me.

Ruthie: Hi honey, Thank you for today.

Martin: Your welcome.

I kiss her.

Ruthie: How was practice?

Martin: Long.

Ruthie: Are you sore? I could rob your shoulder for you if you want me too?

Martin: Make you a deal if you rub my shoulder, I will give you a back rub.

Ruthie: Sounds good to me.

**Ruthie's POV **

I rub his shoulder.

Martin: Thanks Roo.

Ruthie: Your welcome, is that enough or do you want me rub some more?

Martin: That's good.

He rubs my back for a while.

Ruthie: This fells so good.

Martin: Good. I love you.

Ruthie: Thank you. I love you too.

His phone rang. He gets up and walks out of the room. _I wonder who that is?_ He comes back in.

Ruthie: Who was that?

Martin: It was Jason. He wants to go work out.

Ruthie: Do you think you should with your shoulder being sore?

Martin: It will be okay. I won't push it.

He kisses my head and goes changes. Aaron comes out of his room to watch TV.

Aaron: I hope your feeling better.

Ruthie: I am thank you.

Aaron: Your welcome.

Martin leaves. I make me a sandwich and watch some TV.

Aaron: Ruthie what does flirting mean?

Ruthie: Well it's the way a boy talks to a girl, when he like her. Why?

Aaron: Jason said daddy was flirting with the lady while we where eating.

Ruthie: What else where they talking about?

Aaron: Cheating but I don't know that is.

Ruthie: It's when someone doesn't play buy the rules.

Aaron: Okay.

_He wouldn't cheat on me, would he?_ It was a very long hour in half before Martin came back. Aaron is over at Erin's playing with Chance and Emily.

Martin: Where is Aaron?

Ruthie: At Erin and Jason's. We need to talk.

Martin: Can I take a shower first?

Ruthie: Sure why not.

He goes and takes a shower. He walks out in a towel. _He got the hottest body._ He gets dressed. And sits next to me on the bed.

Martin: What did you want to talk about?

Ruthie: Well when you left. Aaron asked me what flirting and cheating means.

Martin: Oh, It's not what you think.

Ruthie: So what is it then.

Martin: The waitress was flirting with me, I may have flirted a little bit back. But I have not cheated nor would I cheat on you.

Ruthie: But you guys where talking about it right?

Martin: Yes, we where. Jason asked why I was flirting with the waitress and told him he didn't have to worry about me cheating on you. That I did it once before and I know what it cost me.

Ruthie: Oh, okay.

I kiss him. I take off my shirt and lean back on the bed and pull him down with me._ This is going to hurt._ He kisses my neck and takes my bra off. He was very gentle. We made love.

**Martin's POV**

Ruthie felt a sleep in my arms. I knew she didn't feel like having sex, but she did it for me. _I love her so much._

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I still don't own anything, but the new charters.**

**Month In A Half Later**

**Ruthie's POV**

We had a really good time in New York with Marry. Her, Carlos, and the kids are going to move back to Glen Oak. Mary is going to coach the girls Basketball team and teach P.E.. I have been feeling a lot better lately and I'm past when I lost the first one. Martin has been gone for a while. Their home for now. I was letting Martin sleep in this morning. They had a late game last night. I was making breakfast, and he walked in. He kissed me good morning and poured him a cup of coffee.

Ruthie: Good morning baby.

Martin: Why are you so cheerful this morning. Your never a morning person.

Ruthie: Today is our second ultra sound, we will be able to find out the sex of the baby if we want to.

Martin: What time?

Ruthie: At 10:00 I know you have a afternoon game today so I made it as early as I could.

Martin: I better go shower then.

He walks back to our room half a sleep. _He so grumpy anymore. I thought he would be more excited about today._ I got ready and waited for Martin.

Martin: Ready?

Ruthie: Yeah let me grab my purse.

I grabbed my purse and we walked down to the car.

Ruthie: Do we want to know what we are having or do we want it to be a surprise?

Martin: It's up to you.

Ruthie: It's up to both of us.

Martin: I would like to know so we can to the nursery, when we get back to Glen Oak. But if you don't it's fine too.

Ruthie: I want to know but yet I don't.

Martin: Let's find out on this one and if we have another one it can be a surprise.

Ruthie: Sounds good to me.

We get to the doctor's office and sign in.

Martin: Are coming to the game with me?

Ruthie: Yeah, I figured we would go strait there after this.

Martin: I miss you when you don't come.

Ruthie: I know, I'm sorry I haven't been going with you. But I have been feeling a lot better lately.

Martin: Good.

The nurse calls us back. She asked some questions.

Nurse: Are you going to find out the sex today?

Ruthie: Yes if we can.

Nurse: Your far enough along, it just depends on how shy your baby is or not.

Ruthie: I hope it's not to shy.

Nurse: Don't worry most of the time we can tell with the new 4D ultra sounds. The doctor will be in shortly.

Martin walks over and hold my hand.

Martin: Are you nervous?

Ruthie: A little bit. I just want to know it's okay.

Martin: Don't worry baby. Everything will be fine.

The doctor comes in.

Dr. Allen: Hi Ruthie, how have you been feeling lately?

Ruthie: A lot better. I haven't been sick or as tired.

Dr. Allen: Good, So lets take a look at the baby.

I lay back and lift up my shirt.

Dr. Allen: Sorry but this is going to cold.

She put the gel on my stomach and moves the ultra sound around.

Martin: Is that the heart beat?

Dr. Allen: Yes it is. Well guys everything looks great, would you guys like to know what your having?

Ruthie: Yes please.

Martin just nods.

Dr. Allen: Well it looks like your having a little girl.

I looked at Martin and he had tears in his eyes. He kisses me. The doctor wipes off the gel.

Dr. Allen: Do you have any questions for me?

Martin: Is it still okay to have sex.

Dr. Allen: If Ruthie feels up to it. In fact most women in the second trimester a higher sex drive then normal. Anything else?

Ruthie: I don't think so. Thank you.

Dr. Allen: Your Welcome, see you in a month.

She walked out and I kissed Martin. We made another appointment and left.

Ruthie: I can't believe it, we are going to have a little girl. I hope your okay with it.

Martin: I'm more then okay with it. She can still play softball.

Ruthie: Only if she wants too.

Martin: I know.

We get to the flied. He goes to locker room and I go over where the wives are. Erin and the kids are there.

Erin: Well how did it go?

Ruthie: It went really good. It's a girl.

Erin: Congratulations. How did Martin take it?

Ruthie: He is happy. I think deep down he wants a daddy's girl.

Erin: Jason was the same way.

Ruthie: Now we just have to break the news to Aaron.

Erin: Good luck. Do have any names picked out yet?

Ruthie: Not really.

Martin played one of the best games he has ever played. He hit two home runs. We all went out to celebrate. It was the first time I have ever seen Martin drink more then a beer. Let's just say he was feeling pretty good when we left. We got back to the apartment, we laid on the couch and watched TV.

Ruthie: I figured the family would be calling by now.

Martin: Me too. Do you want to call them or do you want to tell them in person?

Ruthie: It will be a while before we get to go home again.

Martin: True. You know if you want to go visit you can.

Ruthie: I know. Do you want to call Aaron first or mom and dad?

Martin: You realize he isn't going to like this.

Ruthie: I know, but there's nothing we can do about it.

Martin: Call mom and dad first.

He hands me the phone. I dial, dad answers.

Dad: Hello.

Ruthie: Hi dad.

Dad: Hi Ruthie, how are you doing.

Ruthie: I have been feeling a lot better lately.

Dad: Good. How is Martin?

Ruthie: He's tired but good.

Mom: Is that Ruthie?

Mom takes the phone from dad.

Mom: How did the appointment go?

Ruthie: Good. She said everything looks good. We got to hear the hart beat that was really cool.

Mom: Yes it is. So are you going to tell me weather I'm going to have a grandson or daughter?

Ruthie: You are going to have a granddaughter.

She screams.

Mom: I had a feeling you where going to have a girl.

Ruthie: Not me I was way off. I thought it was a boy. Can I talk to dad?

Mom: Sure honey, I love you and Martin and Congratulations.

Dad: I take it your mom was right?

Ruthie: Yeah, daddy I'm going to have a girl.

Dad: Congratulations. Good luck if she's anything like you.

Ruthie: I wasn't that bad, dad.

My dad started to laugh.

Dad: You where a good kid most of the time.

I hung up on him. Martin was laughing at me.

Martin: What did he say?

Ruthie: He said good luck if she's anything like me.

Martin: God help us all, if she is like you.

Ruthie: Thanks a lot I love you too.

I got up and went to our room to finish calling everybody. I dialed Lucy so she wouldn't be the last to know.

Lucy: Hey Ruthie, how are you doing?

Ruthie: Good. I haven't been as sick or tired.

Lucy: That's good. Didn't you guys find out weather it's a boy or girl?

Ruthie: Yes we did. It's a girl.

Lucy: I'm so happy for you guys.

Ruthie: Thanks Lucy. Please don't tell Aaron.

Lucy: Simon just picked him up.

Ruthie: I'm going to let Martin tell him.

Lucy: Good luck.

Ruthie: I have more people to call so I will talk to you later, Bye.

Lucy: Talk to you later, Bye.

Martin came in and laid next to me. He put his hand on my belly.

Martin: I was just kidding Roo. I hope she's just like you.

Ruthie: Well I don't know if I want her to be just like me.

Martin: You know she isn't dating until she's thirty five right.

Ruthie: Sure honey keep telling yourself that.

I kiss him.

Ruthie: Go brush, you have beer breath.

Martin: Only if you hold that thought.

Ruthie: I'm not going anywhere.

He brushed his teeth came back. I called Matt and Sarah they are really happy it's a girl. He takes the phone from me and laid back down with me.

Ruthie: I was going to call Sandy and Simon.

Martin: They can wait.

He kisses me. He snuggles up me and put's his hand on my baby bump.

Martin: Have you thought about any names?

Ruthie: No, I was waiting to do it with you.

Martin: You're a bad lair.

Ruthie: Okay so maybe I have thought about it.

Martin: So what do you like?

Ruthie: I like, Kylie, Alexis, Bailey and Peyton.

Martin: I like those except for Bailey.

Ruthie: I like Kylie Ann, Alexis Paige, and Peyton Riley.

Martin: I love all three.

Ruthie: Your not helping.

Martin: I do really like all three. Which one do you like the best.

Ruthie: I don't know.

Martin: Why don't we wait to see which one fits her best.

Ruthie: Sounds good to me. I wish you where going to be here longer.

Martin: I know. You could come with me or you could go visit mom and dad.

Ruthie: How long are you going to be gone for?

Martin: A week. Atlanta and Phoenix.

Ruthie: Would you be mad if I said I want to go home for a couple of days?

Martin: Why would I be mad?

Ruthie: Because I'm not going with you.

Martin: I would be nice if you go with me, but I know you miss your mom right now. I'm sure you have a lot you need to talk about.

Ruthie: Thank you baby.

Martin: Your welcome.

He kisses me and kisses my tummy.

Martin: Hi, baby girl it's daddy. I'm going to miss you and mommy. I love you.

He looked up at me. I had tears in my eyes.

Martin: Babe are you okay?

Ruthie: Yeah it's just hormones.

He wiped the tears away and kisses me. The phone rang.

Martin: Don't answer it.

I looked at the caller id.

Ruthie: It's sandy I bet it's Aaron.

I had him the phone. He answer it.

**Martin's POV**

Martin: Hello.

Sandy: Hi. Martin we need to talk about Aaron.

Martin: Is he okay?

Sandy: Yeah he's fine, he has been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Today he got in a fight with a kid at the park.

Martin: He is just trying to get you to notice him more.

Sandy: I figured that when he told me that Ruthie was a better mom then me and he wants to live with you guys.

Martin: I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?

Sandy: I want you to talk to him.

Martin: Put him on the phone.

She hands him the phone.

Aaron: Hi daddy.

Martin: Hi Aaron. Why did you get in a fight today?

Aaron: I don't know.

Martin: You can tell me. You know that.

Aaron: He told me I was a freak for having two mom's and two dad's.

Martin: That's still no reason to hit him.

Aaron: Daddy, I want to live with you and Ruthie. I don't like it here. All mom does is yell at me.

Martin: Why does she yell at you?

Aaron: I don't know, I just play and then Josh cries.

Martin: You know Ruthie is going to have a baby to so you will have to be quite here too.

Ruthie just looked at me.

Aaron: Not for a while.

Martin: True. Let me talk to your mom and Ruthie.

Aaron: Thank you.

Martin: I don't promise anything but we will talk.

Aaron: Bye dad.

He handed Sandy back the phone.

Sandy: Please tell me you didn't tell him he could move in for good.

Martin: I told him we would talk.

Sandy: The answer is no.

Martin: Why not?

Sandy: Are guys going to move back so he can go to kindergarten? He starts school in a month.

Martin: Oh yeah.

Sandy: And I'm sure a pregnant moody Ruthie isn't going to want to chase after a five year old.

I got up and went to the other room.

Martin: Okay, Sandy what is this really about?

Sandy: He told me that he loves Ruthie more then me.

Martin: He doesn't mean it he's just mad at you and Simon. I know Josh hasn't been the easiest baby but you guys really need to spend time with him too. He loves Ruthie because she includes him in things.

Sandy: That will change when the baby comes.

Martin: I understand your upset, Ruthie is coming home for a visit please get along.

Sandy: I will we are still friends. Didn't you guys find out the sex of the baby today?

Martin: Yeah it's a girl.

Sandy: Congratulations. Tell Ruthie while she's here we will go shopping.

Martin: I will. Call me if anything else happens.

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews. I don't own anything except the new charters.**

The little trip to Glen Oak was fun. So much fun infect I decided to stayed for a couple of extra days. Mom and me talked a lot. We got really close like we used to be. I wish I could be with my dad but I know that's probably not going to happen. Martin and me haven't been getting a long to well lately. Martin is mad at me for not being home when he got back. They have a night game tonight so I got the earliest flight I could. I got there and ran home and changed. The house was a mess. I got a ride with Erin to the game.

Erin: Did you have a good time?

Ruthie: Yeah, until Martin got mad at me for not being home when he got back.

Erin: Did you get to watch any of the games?

Ruthie: I watched a couple of them.

Erin: Let's just say they weren't his best.

Ruthie: He said his shoulder was really sore.

Erin: Well after tomorrow they have couple of days off.

We got to the game and went down to the seats. I walk over to the dugout Martin comes over.

Martin: What are you doing here?

Ruthie: Can't I come see my husband play?

Martin: Yeah I just figured you wouldn't be home until Saturday.

Ruthie: I missed you.

Martin: I missed you too.

Ruthie: I will wait for you by the locker room after the game.

Martin: I'm glad my good luck charm is back.

I smiled him and walked back to my seat. He played a good game. We lost so I figured he would be in a bad mood. We walked down to the locker room. There where a lot of girls hanging around hoping to out with the guys. Martin and Jason walked out the girls ran over to them asking for there autographs and flirting with them. He was nice and signed a couple before he made is way over to me. He leaned down and kissed me.

Martin: Let's go home.

Ruthie: Sounds good to me.

**Martin's POV **

We where almost home when I looked over at Ruthie and she was sound a sleep. I carry her up to our apartment. She woke up when I was trying to open the door.

Ruthie: You should have woke me up I would have walked.

Martin: It's okay I know you had a long day.

We walk inside. I set her down. I look around noticing how messy I had been since I got back.

Martin: I will clean up tomorrow.

Ruthie: Thank you. I'm sorry for staying longer.

Martin: It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten upset.

We walk back to our room and get ready for bed. I couldn't help but notice she has got bigger. We got in bed I cuddled with her and put my hand on her stomach. I felt something and pulled my hand back. She just smiled and laughed at me.

Martin: What was that?

Ruthie: That was your daughter.

Martin: When did that start happing?

Ruthie: A couple of days ago. I didn't know what it was at first.

**Ruthie's POV**

The look on Martin's face was priceless. I kissed him. And we fell a sleep.

**October**

I moved back to Glen Oak to take classes again. We have been getting a long pretty good lately. I miss him a lot but I'm glad to be home. Mac and Margret had a baby boy last night. They named him Trenton Maddox. He is a big boy he weighted 8lbs 8oz and is 21 inches long. _I really hope she's not very big._ Me and Aaron are going to L.A. to watch Martin play the Dodgers. I got done with class and head over to Simons. I knock.

Sandy: Come in.

Ruthie: Hi Sandy.

Sandy: Hey Ruthie, Aaron will be ready in a minute.

Ruthie: That's fine I got out of class a little bit early.

Aaron came running to me.

Aaron: Hi Ruthie. Let's go so we can see dad before the game.

Sandy: Thanks for taking him he had really misses Martin.

Ruthie: Your welcome. I know Martin has missed him too. We will be back Sunday evening.

Sandy: Have fun Aaron, I love you.

Aaron: I love you too. Lets go Ruthie.

We left. We had fun signing to radio. We got to the ball park and went to find Martin. He was waiting for us outside the locker room. Aaron pulled out of my hand and ran over to Martin.

Martin: Hi guys.

Ruthie: Hi baby.

He walked over to me and kissed me.

Martin: I have missed you guys.

Aaron: I missed you too dad.

Ruthie: I have missed you too.

Martin: How are you feeling?

Ruthie: Tired but good. It was a long night.

Martin: I talked to Mac this morning. I still can't believe he is a dad.

Ruthie: I know me either. He is really cute.

Martin: He sent me a picture. I need to get ready.

Ruthie: Good luck, I love you.

Martin: I love you too.

Aaron: You better win.

Martin: We are going to try.

We go get something to eat and find our seats. It was going to be a tough game to see who will get the wildcard spot in the playoffs. It was exciting game. We won 5 to 3. We went back to the hotel. We ordered room service.

Aaron: Wow Ruthie, I never seen you eat so much.

Martin: That wasn't very nice.

Aaron: I'm sorry Ruthie.

Ruthie: It's okay.

**Martin's POV**

After we ate dinner and I took a shower. When I came out Ruthie and Aaron sound a sleep. I turned the TV off and tuck Aaron in. I got in bed, when I did I accidentally woke Ruthie up.

Martin: Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you.

Ruthie: It's okay. I was trying to stay a wake.

I kiss her and hold her close. I put my hand on her growing belly. The baby starts to kick. Ruthie puts her hand on mine.

Ruthie: I think she's going to be a soccer player.

Martin: She better not be.

Ruthie: She can play whatever sport she wants too and if she doesn't want to play a sport that's fine too.

Martin: I know. When is your next appointment?

Ruthie: Two weeks.

Martin: I wish I could be there.

Ruthie: I know. Just think that's the last one you will miss.

Martin: You would be proud of me. I have been reading a lot lately.

Ruthie: Really?

Martin: Really I want to know what's going on.

She kisses me and we get a little carried a way. Ruthie pulls a way.

Ruthie: Sorry baby but Aaron is in here.

Martin: Please, I can be quite.

Ruthie: I know you can, I'm not sure if I can.

Martin: But I haven't seen you in a month in half.

Then she whispered in my ear.

Ruthie: Good things come to those that wait. I asked mom dad to take Aaron tomorrow after the game for a couple of hours.

Martin: Their coming tomorrow?

Ruthie: Yeah they want to see you play. And they know we could use some a lone time.

Martin: I love your parents.

Ruthie: Me too.

We fell a sleep. I woke up when I noticed that Ruthie wasn't in bed. She was looking out the window. I walk over and hug her from behind.

Martin: Are you okay babe?

Ruthie: Yeah I just can't sleep. Our daughter doesn't think I need to sleep.

Martin: I'm sorry.

Ruthie: It's okay. I'm getting used to it.

**Ruthie's POV**

We lay back down and I don't know why but I start to cry. He holds me close.

Martin: What's wrong?

Ruthie: I just miss you and I'm scarred Martin.

Martin: I know just couple more weeks. What are you scarred about?

Ruthie: Everything. I don't know if I can do this.

Martin: Your going to be a great mom. I'm not going to say it's going to be easy or that it's not going to hurt but I will be there every step of the way.

Ruthie: You better be because I'm not doing this alone.

Martin: Mac already warred me about the name calling and the hand crushing.

He wiped the tears a way, and kissed my forehead.

The next day we met mom and dad for lunch before the game. The game was really exciting, We tied two to two and it's the top of the ninth Martin is up to bat. The pitcher is a guy that Martin used to play with in high school. Which he didn't get a long with. The second pitch high fastball hit Martin in the head. Martin just laid there. I try to go down to the flied but they wouldn't let me. I see Martin setting up but there is a lot of blood. They help him off of the flied. I go down to the locker room they finally let me in. I walk over to him. There is a cut above his right eye. The trainers filled me in. There going to send him to the hospital. I go with him. I call dad.

Dad: Ruthie is everything okay?

Ruthie: We are headed to the hospital. He needs stitches and they want to do a cat scan.

Dad: Do you want us to come to the hospital and wait with you?

Ruthie: I don't know.

Dad: I will send your mom home with Aaron and will come wait with you.

Ruthie: Thanks dad.

I hold Martin's hand. He eye is black and swollen shut. We get to the hospital and they wont let me stay with him. So I go to the waiting room to wait for my dad. He got there about twenty minutes later.

Dad: Are you okay?

Ruthie: Yeah I just wish they would have let me stay with him.

He pulled me into a hug.

Dad: I know this going to be easier said then done, but please try to stay calm so you don't get to stressed out.

Ruthie: I'm trying to.

A hour in half later the doctor came out to talk to us.

Dr. Adams: Your husband is going to be fine. He has a contusion and we are stitching him up right now.

Ruthie: Thank you. Can we see him?

He takes us back to the room. I stopped when I noticed who was his nurse.

Cecilia: Oh my gosh. Hi Ruthie how are you? Hi Reverend Camden.

Ruthie: Better now that I know he's going to be okay.

Dad: Hi Cecilia.

I walk over and hold his hand.

Martin: Don't worry baby, it looks worse then it is.

Cecilia: He told me, me you guys are going to have a little girl in couple of months.

Ruthie: Yeah in January.

Cecilia: I'm so happy for you guys. I knew you two would end up together.

She got done stitching him up and cleaned and dressed the wound.

Cecilia: Let me get your prescription and discharge papers. You can get dressed.

Martin: Thanks Cecilia.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Cecilia: Your welcome.

She walks out. So does my dad. I can here them talking. I hand Martin his cloths.

Martin: Thank you.

Ruthie: Your welcome.

He got dressed and she came back with all the paper work. We left dad took us back to the ball park. So Martin could see the trainer. We go to the training room.

Bill: I'm surprised they let out so soon.

Martin: The cat scan was clear. He handed him all the papers.

Bill: Well it's still a head injury so your out for at least two weeks.

Martin: But that's the rest of the season. If we don't make the world series.

Bill: I'm sorry Martin, there's nothing I can do.

He packed all his stuff and we went back to the hotel.

Martin: I'm sorry I mess up our date.

Ruthie: It's okay, I'm just glad your okay.

Martin: Let's go home.

**A/N: Please let me know how I'm doing.**


	17. Chapter 17

We got home from Las Angels. Martin was pretty much quite the whole way home, Which meant he was really mad so I didn't say anything. We got home and I called mom to bring Aaron back over. She brought over dinner too.

Aaron: Me and grandma brought your favorite ice cream.

Martin: Thanks. But not so loud Dad has a head ache.

Aaron: Sorry.

Ruthie: You better go get ready for bed.

Aaron: Do I have to?

Ruthie: Yes you do.

Aaron: Do I have to take a bath?

Martin: Yes we have church tomorrow.

Aaron: Okay.

I go help get in the bath tub. While he is taking a bath I go get his pajamas. When I'm walking back I light headed.

Aaron: Are you okay Ruthie?

Ruthie: Yeah I'm just tired.

Martin was walking by and was leasing. He came in.

Martin: Why don't I take over.

Ruthie: I'm fine you need to go lay down.

I help Aaron get ready for bed and tuck him in. I walk back down stairs to clean up the kitchen, it was already done so I go back up stairs and get in the shower. When I got done Martin was eating ice cream in bed.

Ruthie: Can I have a bite?

Martin: Nope.

Ruthie: You did not just tell your pregnant wife no.

Martin: Because I brought you a bowl too.

He hands me mine.

Ruthie: Thank you babe.

Martin: Your welcome. Do you really think I would eat ice cream in front of you and not give you any.

Ruthie: I didn't think you would.

Martin: So I was thinking since we didn't get have our date today. That tomorrow after church we could spend the rest of the day together.

Ruthie: Promise just me and you.

Martin: Promise.

**Martin's POV**

I take the bowls back down stairs. When I came back up Ruthie was on the phone._ Who could see be talking to so late_. I get in bed and turn the TV on. She hangs up.

Martin: Who was that?

Ruthie: It was Peter.

Martin: What did he want?

Ruthie: We have the same biology class and he missed Friday, so he asked me if he could barrow my notes tomorrow. He also saw you on sports center and wanted to make sure you are okay.

Martin: I didn't know you guys where friends again.

Ruthie: Well you remember me telling you about Courtney and how good of friends we have be come right?

Martin: Right.

Ruthie: Well I didn't know until later that is Peters girl friend they have been dating for two years now. Then I ended up having a class with him. Don't worry baby you're the only one for me.

Martin: I trust you. I don't trust him.

The next morning I cooked breakfast and we all got ready for church. My eye still really hurts and the bruise is getting worse. We go to church. Everybody is staring at me. We walk over to sit with family. Hailey takes one look at me and starts to laugh. She climbs up on my lap.

Ruthie: Uncle Martin looks pretty funny doesn't he.

Hailey: Yeah.

She pointed to Ruthie's belly.

Hailey: Baby?

Ruthie: Yes, There is a baby in there.

About half way through church she feel a sleep on my lap. She is ornery but for some reason she really likes me. After church was over I carried her out to Kevin's van and put her in her car seat. Ruthie was giving Peter her notes. I walked back over to Simon, Sandy, Aaron and Josh.

Aaron: Dad what are we going to after lunch?

Martin: Aaron, I told Ruthie I was going to spend the day with her.

Aaron: Please dad?

I look at Sandy.

Martin: I know I haven't been around much lately but, I will be here for two weeks. How about I pick you up from School Monday and we spend the rest of the day together just me you.

Aaron: I guess.

Ruthie walks over to us.

Ruthie: Ready babe?

Martin: Yeah, bye guys.

Simon: Your not going to mom and dad's for lunch?

Ruthie: I haven't slept with my husband in two months, We are going to skip lunch.

She pulled me a to the car.

Martin: I can't believe you told them that.

Ruthie: It's the truth.

Martin: Yeah but they didn't need to know that.

She just laughed at me. We spent the rest of the day in bed. Let's just say it was well worth the wait. Ruthie was a sleep, I took a shower and went down stairs to start dinner. About twenty minutes later I heard Ruthie come down stairs.

Ruthie: Mmmm. It smiles good.

Martin: I hope spaghetti is all right with you.

Ruthie: When have I ever turned your spaghetti down?

Martin: Never.

I kissed her. I finished cooking and sat down to eat.

Ruthie: What are you going to do tomorrow?

Martin: Well I thought we could go shopping before your classes. Then I promised Aaron I would pick him up from school and we would spend the day together.

Ruthie: You never want to go shopping.

Martin: I know but I want to start the nursery, so we need to pick out colors and stuff.

Ruthie: What do you have in mind for theme?

Martin: I know you don't like pink so maybe something light purple or green.

Ruthie: What about butterflies and flowers?

Martin: That sounds good to me.

We ate and watched the Ghosts of girl friends past.

**January **

**Ruthie's POV **

Today is my baby shower it was suppose to be a surprise but I knew about it the whole time. I'm not really in the mood to go but Martin told me I had too because Mary, Lucy, Sarah, Sandy and Margaret have been working really hard on it. I still have to go pick up Martin's anniversary gift. Him and guys are going to finish the nursery during the baby shower.

Ruthie: Do I have to go?

Martin: Yes.

Ruthie: Will you help me up then?

He walks over and helps me up and kisses me.

Martin: Have fun I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

I walk a cross the street to Lucy's. Everybody was there, I couldn't believe all the gifts. She is already going to be spoiled. We had a good time eating and opening gifts. I didn't the games very much.

Grandma Ruth: So have you guys picked out a name yet?

Ruthie: Well we have three picked out. Kylie Ann, Alexis Paige, and Peyton Riley.

Mom: I know you already have it picked out so which one is it?

Ruthie: Nope, you guys are just going to have to wait and see.

They start to clean up. Mom, Mary, and Sarah load all the gifts in Mary's SUV and they dropped me and the gifts off. The guys were watching football. They help on load the car. I fell a sleep on the couch. Martin let me sleep for a little while before he woke me up with a kiss.

Martin: How are you feeling?

Ruthie: Tired, and my back is killing me.

Martin: I'm sorry babe. I have something to show you.

He helps me up and leads me upstairs.

Martin: Close your eyes.

I close my eyes and he leads me in to the nursery.

Martin: You can open them.

I look around the room. It's light purple with butterflies and flowers on the walls. The crib and changing table are white and there is a white rocking chair.

Ruthie: It's perfect.

Martin: I'm glad you like it.

Ruthie: Now all we have to do is bring her home.

Martin: Did you tell them that could be in the next couple of days?

Ruthie: No. Dr. Smith said she thought it would be within the week.

Martin: I know I'm just excited.

Ruthie: Yeah your not the one that has to go through all the pain.

Martin: I know. What do you want for dinner?

Ruthie: Pizza sounds good.

Martin: Pizza it is.

We go back down stairs and he orders the pizza.

Ruthie: Where is Betsy? I thought she was staying with us?

Martin: She took Aaron to the park so he wouldn't wake you up.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Martin: Your welcome. Have you thought about what you want to do tomorrow.

Ruthie: A quite dinner with you would be nice.

Martin: I think I'm free tomorrow night.

Ruthie: You better be.

Betsy and Aaron came back from the park. The pizzas came and we ate. We watched TV for a while, Martin got Aaron ready for bed while I took a shower.

**Martin's POV**

I got done getting Aaron ready for bed and went into our room. Ruthie was already a sleep. I took a shower and got into bed. The next morning I got up before Ruthie to make her breakfast in bed. She came down to the kitchen before I could get done. She didn't look to good. In fact she was as white as ghost. I walked over to her.

Martin: Are you okay baby?

Ruthie: Babe I'm in labor.

Martin: Are you sure?

I give him the you did not just ask me that look.

Martin: Okay, give me five minutes to get dressed and get the bag.

I ran out of the kitchen. She walked over and made sure the stove was off. I came back down stairs half dressed and Aaron not far behind me.

Ruthie: Did you for get something.

Martin: No I don't think so.

Ruthie: You don't have any pants on.

Aaron: I'm ready to go to the hospital with you.

Ruthie: Where is Betsy?

Martin: She left early this morning. I will call your parents to meet us there.

Another contraction hit has Martin was helping me out to the car.

Ruthie: Oww.

Martin: Breath baby.

We finally get to the hospital. They take Ruthie back while I do all the paper work. Mom and dad got there when I was finishing up. Aaron stayed with dad and mom came back with me. They where getting her hooked up to the monitors and IV started.

**Ruthie's POV**

Ruthie: Okay I changed my mine I don't want to do this.

Mom: Look at me Ruthie, You're a very strong person and you can do this. Trust me you will for get about all the pain when they hand you your baby for the first time.

Another contraction hit I grabbed Martin hand. As the doctor came in.

Dr. Smith: Morning Ruthie. It looks like the contractions are pretty strong all ready lets see how far along you are.

Mom stepped out while she checked me.

Dr. Smith: Your four centimeters. So it still might be a while. Have you decided if you want to do this naturally or with pain meds?

Ruthie: Pain meds please.

Dr. Smith: Well it's to early for a epidural, but I will have the nurse give you some in your IV.

Ruthie: Thank you.

The doctor leaves and mom comes back in. The nurse gives me some meds that they said was pain medicine. But I don't believe them. I'm getting pretty grumpy.

Ruthie: Mom I know you want to be here with us, but I was hoping it would be just me and Martin.

Mom: I understand.

Martin: Thanks mom.

**Martin's POV **

Ruthie has been in labor for ten hours. Let's just say it's been a long day. They finally give her a epidural she has been a sleep for about an hour. I walked out to get me some coffee. I walked over to the to the waiting room to give everybody a up date.

Mom: Any news yet?

Martin: They checked her about a hour in a half ago she was seven centimeters, so they gave her a epidural and she's taking a nap.

Aaron: How much longer before the baby gets here?

Martin: It will still be a little while longer.

Simon handed me a cup of coffee.

Martin: Thanks I was just on my way to get one.

Simon: How is she holding up?

Martin: She's pretty warn out.

A nurse came and got me. I went back in to Ruthie's room. The doctor was in there looking at the monitors.

Dr. Smith: The baby isn't handling the stronger contractions very well. Her heart rate keeps dropping.

Martin: Is she okay?

Dr. Smith: She is for now but I don't think she will handle delivery.

Ruthie: So are we talking c section?

Dr. Smith: Yes the sooner the better.

Ruthie: Okay.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you guys like it. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

**Ruthie's POV**

They got me ready for a c section. Matt told the family what was going on. Martin is holding my hand he is trying to be strong for me. I just hope he doesn't pass out.

Dr. Smith: Okay Ruthie we are going to get started.

All I could feel was a lot of presser. Thank god. I can feel Martin hand shaking.

Ruthie: You don't have to watch.

Martin: I know.

I could see Martins face light up. Then I heard her cry for the first time. I started to cry, Martin kisses me.

Dr. Smith: Congratulations you have healthy baby girl.

Martin: I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

Martin's POV

Dr. Smith: Do you want to cut the cord dad?

Martin: Sure.

He walked over and cut the cord. He watched as they weighted her and cleaned her up. She is 7lbs 3 oz. and is 19 inches long. They wrapped her up and give her to Martin to bring her over to me.

Ruthie: Hi baby, I'm your mommy.

Nurse: Do you guys have a name picked out?

Ruthie: Which one do you like?

Martin: I like Peyton Riley Brewer.

Ruthie: Me too.

They finished closing me up and took me back to my room. Martin handed her to me.

Martin: She looks just like you.

Ruthie: She so perfect. I love you Peyton.

Martin: I better go tell them everybody is doing good. Do you want them to come in yet or wait?

Ruthie: They can come back.

He kissed my head and Peyton's and walked out. _Thank you god for giving me a wonderful husband and daughter._

Ruthie: You are fixing to meet your whole family. They are crazy sometimes but they love you very much.

Martin came back with mom, dad, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon and the twins. Simon was carrying a very sleepy Aaron. He sets him on the foot of the bed.

Ruthie: Everybody I would like you to meet Peyton Riley Brewer.

Aaron: Can we do the surprise now?

Matt took out a cup cake and they started to sing.

Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
Who can take a nothing day,  
And suddenly make it all seem worth-while?  
Well it's you girl and you should know it,  
With each glance and every little movement,  
You've shown it.

Love is all around no need to waste it.  
You can have the time,  
Why don't you take it?  
You're gonna make it afterall  
You're gonna make it afterall

Ruthie: Thanks guys that means a lot to me.

Mom: She's beautiful.

Lucy: She looks just like Ruthie.

Mary: I can see Martin in her too.

Simon: Good job Ruthie.

Matt: She's got Martin's eyes and Ruthie's nose.

She starts to get fussy.

Matt: Come on guys Ruthie needs her rest.

Aaron: Do I have to go?

Simon: It's way past your bed time. We will come back tomorrow after school.

**Martin's POV**

They all left and the nurse showed Ruthie how to nurse her. I pulled up a chair beside the bed. I pull her anniversary present out of my pocket and hand it to her.

Martin: Happy anniversary Ruthie.

I open the box it was a diamond ring with garnet on both sides of the diamond.

Ruthie: I love it. Thank you.

Martin: It's Peyton's birthstone.

I put it on my right hand. He kissed me. I handed her to Martin to burp.

Ruthie: I bought your present, but I haven't picked it up.

Martin: You gave me the best present ever. I love you so much.

Ruthie: I couldn't have done it with out you. I love you too.

I kiss her. The nurse comes in. She brings me a roll away bed so I can stay.

Nurse: I will come back in a little while to take her to the nursery.

I don't want them to take her, but Ruthie needs her rest too. She looks up at me and her little hand holds my finger.

Martin: Hi Payton, I'm your daddy. You are the luckiest little girl to have the best mommy in the whole world. I'm going to try to be the best daddy. I love you.

She goes to sleep. I look up at Ruthie and she's smiling at me. The nurse comes back in to get her. Ruthie kisses her and I do too. I hand her to the nurse. Ruthie moves over and pats the bed next to her. I get in and hold her. Pretty soon we both fall a sleep.

**Ruthie's POV**

The next morning we where woke up by Matt bringing in Peyton.

Matt: Morning guy. Someone is hungry and wants her mommy.

I take her from him. Sarah knocks and comes in.

Sarah: Congratulations.

Ruthie: Thanks.

Sarah: I checked her out this morning and she a very healthy little girl. I'm on call today if you need anything.

Martin: Thank you.

I am really sore, but holding her makes it all better. I still can't believe that me and Martin are parents. Matt and Sarah leave so I can feed her.

Ruthie: If you want to go home and shower you can.

Martin: Are you trying to tell me I stink?

Ruthie: No, I just thought you might want to go home for a little while.

Martin: I don't want to leave you guys.

Martin's phone rang. It was Simon.

Martin: Hey Simon.

Simon: Hi Martin. How is Ruthie and Peyton?

Martin: Ruthie, is really sore. Peyton is good.

Simon: We didn't make Aaron go to school today, so he wants to come see you guys. Are you up for visitors?

Martin: Let me ask. Simon wants to know if him and Sandy could bring Aaron by?

Ruthie: That's fine.

Martin: She said you guys can come.

Simon: We will be there in a little bit.

There was a knock at the door. Martin went to answer it. It was mom and dad. They hugged Martin and hugged and kissed me.

Ruthie: Mom would you like to hold your granddaughter?

Mom: I would love too.

I hand her over and she starts to cry.

Mom: She is so beautiful Ruthie, It's like I'm holding you all over again.

Dad: I'm so proud of both of you. You both are going to be great parents.

Ruthie: Thank you dad.

Dad: Can I hold her?

Mom hands her over.

Mom: How are you feeling?

Ruthie: I'm pretty sore. Now that the epidural wore off.

There was another knock. It was Simon, Sandy and Aaron. Dad handed her to Simon.

Simon: I want a little girl.

Sandy: Not for a while.

Aaron: Can I hold MY sister?

I looked at Martin, I nodded and whispered help him. He nodded.

Martin: Come here Aaron.

He sat on Martin's lap and Simon put Peyton in Aaron's arms. The look on his face was priceless.

Aaron: Peyton's cute.

Martin: She's going to need you to teach her how to do things, and watch out for her.

Aaron: I will.

She starts to get fussy. I hand Martin her pacifier. The doctor came in.

Dr. Smith: How are you feeling today?

Ruthie: I'm really sore.

Dr. Smith: You will be for a while. The nurse said the nursing is going good.

Ruthie: When can we go home?

Dr. Smith: Tomorrow. Do you have any more questions for me?

Ruthie: I don't think so.

Dr. Smith: Well I will be back tomorrow to check on you before you leave.

Ruthie: Thank you.

She walked out. Everybody left so I could get some rest. Martin ran home to take a shower.

**Martin's POV**

Today I get to bring Ruthie and Peyton home from the hospital. The doctor came in and told Ruthie what she can and can't do. She signed the release papers so we could go home. We get to the house. I help Ruthie out of the SUV and grab Peyton from the back seat. We walk into the house. There was two dozen red roses on the coffee table. She walked over to them. She opened the card

_Dear Ruthie,_

_One year ago yesterday, you made me the happiest man on earth when you side I do. I never thought anything could top that until yesterday. When you gave me the most beautiful daughter. I love both my girls with all of my heart. _

_Always and forever,_

_Martin _

I walked up behind her and hugged and kissed her. She turned around and kissed me. I opened my mouth so she could deepen the kiss. We came up for air when Peyton started to cry.

Martin: I got her.

I walk over to the couch and take her out of the car seat.

Martin: What's a matter? You just eat before we left.

Ruthie: She probably has a dirty diaper.

I take her up to her room to change her. I get done and wrap her back up and go back downstairs. I finally got her back to sleep when the phone rang and woke her back up. Ruthie answers it.

Martin: That better be important.

She handed me the phone and took Peyton.

Martin: Hello.

Mac: Hey buddy how's the baby?

Martin: She was sleep until you called.

Mac: Sorry, Ruthie called me and asked me to pick up your anniversary present. I just making sure you guys where home.

Martin: Yeah we got home about thirty minutes ago.

Mac: I will be there in five minutes.

Martin: Don't knock just come in.

Ruthie walks back in with Peyton.

Martin: How did you get her back down?

Ruthie: Her binki.

Martin: What is a binki?

Ruthie: A pacifier. That's what I called it when I was little.

Martin: Oh okay.

Mac came in hold some new gulf clubs.

Ruthie: Thanks Mac.

Mac: No problem. Well I will see you guys later.

Ruthie/Martin: Bye.

Martin: I can't believe you got me gulf clubs.

Ruthie: I didn't know what to get you so I called Jason and he told me you have been wanting those for a while.

Martin: Thank you baby.

Ruthie: Your welcome.

**A//N: Sorry it was short. The next one will be loner. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Two Months Later**

**Ruthie's POV**

It has been a long two months. Peyton is doing good she is a good baby and only wakes up twice a night now. She has her daddy wrapped around her little finger already. Aaron has came around to having a sister. Martin has been traded to the Angels, he wasn't to happy at first since he really liked Denver. He is happy that he gets to come home everyday except away games. Today Peyton is going to stay with grandma for a couple of hours so I can go to the gym and get some stuff done around the house. I take Peyton over to mom's

Ruthie: Hey dad where's mom?

Dad: She just ran to the store.

Ruthie: Oh okay.

Dad comes over and takes Peyton out of the carrier and sat down on the couch with her.

Dad: You look really tired.

Ruthie: She was really fussy last night. Martin wasn't much help last night.

Dad: Are you too okay?

Ruthie: Yeah he was just really tired from practice.

Dad: Tell you what. Why don't me and your mom take Peyton for the night?

Ruthie: Do you think mom would mind?

Mom walks in.

Mom: What would I mind?

Dad: I told Ruthie that we wouldn't mind taking Peyton for the night so she could get some rest tonight.

Mom: We wouldn't mind at all.

Ruthie: Thank you so much. I will bring her stuff over later.

Mom: Your welcome.

Mary comes in.

Mary: Hi guys. Are you ready Ruthie?

Ruthie: Yeah.

We leave. We get to the gym. We work out for a while then we find two open bikes.

Mary: Ruthie are you okay. It seems like something is bothering you.

Ruthie: If I tell you something you can't tell anybody.

Mary: Okay.

Ruthie: I think Martin is cheating on me.

Mary: Why do you think that?

Ruthie: He never looks at me anymore. We hardly ever kissed anymore. When he comes home he eats, watches TV and put's Peyton to bed.

Mary: Is this why you have been trying to kill yourself here?

Ruthie: I'm just trying to get back in shape so he might look at me again.

Mary: I don't think he is cheating on you he loves you and Peyton way to much. Can I ask you something?

Ruthie: Sure.

Mary: Have you guys had sex lately?

Ruthie: I only got the okay a week ago. I haven't had enough energy.

Mary: Maybe that's what you guys need. A night to yourselves, I would be more then happy to take Peyton over night.

Ruthie: Mom and dad are going to watch her tonight.

She got this really funny look on her face.

Mary: We are going to go shopping before we go home.

Ruthie: No.

Mary: Why not?

Ruthie: I still have baby weight and this ugly scare.

Mary: Trust me he wont care.

Ruthie: Okay.

We got done at the gym and head to the mall. I pick out black pleated baby doll lingerie. Mary dropped me off at my house. I took a shower and pumped for Peyton's bottles tonight. I got dressed and packed a over night bag and head over to my parents house.

Mom: Hi Ruthie.

Ruthie: Hi Mom, where's Peyton?

Mom: She's in the living room with your dad.

Ruthie: Here is her stuff and I pumped enough for two bottles tonight, I thought I would nurse her real quick before Martin gets home.

I walk into the living room. Sam and David where playing with Peyton.

David: Hi Ruthie.

Sam: I thought Peyton was staying with us tonight.

Ruthie: She is. I'm going to feed her before I leave.

David handed her to me. I went up stairs I fed her and kissed her goodnight. I ran back over to my house to start dinner before Martin comes home. I'm making his favorite to night my mom's Lasagna. I hear him pull into the garage. He comes in and kisses me on the cheek.

Martin: It's smells good what's cooking?

Ruthie: Lasagna.

Martin: Where is Peyton?

Ruthie: Mom and dad offered to take her for the night.

Martin walks up and hugs me from behind.

Martin: Are you sure you can leave her for the whole night.

Ruthie: I can for you. Besides she's in good hands.

He reached over and turned off the stove and picked me up and kissed me as he carried up to our room. He laid me down on the bed and took his shirt off. He started kissing me again. He took off my shirt.

Ruthie: Hmm. Do you have condoms?

Martin: Yeah I bought them the other day when the doctor gave you the okay.

Ruthie: Good.

We made love. We cuddled after.

Martin: I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too. I'm so glad that my parents offered to take Peyton.

Martin: Me too, but I miss her already.

Ruthie: I do too. I have to admit that I'm looking forward to sleeping the whole night.

Martin: I'm hungry.

Ruthie: I will go finish dinner.

Martin: I will help you.

I put one of Martin's t shirt and boxers on and went down stairs to finish dinner. Martin came down.

Martin: What is this.

I turn around to see what he was holding.

Ruthie: That was supposed to be a surprise for later.

Martin: Well you left the bag in bathroom.

Ruthie: I was in a hurry this afternoon.

Martin: So am I going to get to see it on you?

Ruthie: Maybe.

Martin: Not that your not sexy in my boxers and t shirt.

The phone rang. I looked at the caller id before I answered it.

Ruthie: Hi mom. Is there something wrong?

Mom: I have tried everything to get Peyton to quite crying.

Ruthie: Did you try her binki?

Mom: Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea.

Ruthie: Okay well I'm finishing up dinner so can you bring her over?

Mom: Okay see you in a little bit.

Ruthie: You better go put some pants on mom is on her way over with Peyton.

Martin goes in the laundry room and grabs a pair of pajama pants and a white under shirt.

Martin: Is there something wrong with her?

Ruthie: Mom just said she can't get her to quite crying.

Martin: That's strange.

Ruthie: I know.

The door bell rang Martin went to the door. I walked out into the living room.

Ruthie: Thanks mom for trying.

Mom: Well at least you got sometime together I see.

Martin and I both blush. She hands me her stuff and Martin takes Peyton out of the carrier.

Mom: Good night guys.

Martin/Ruthie: Goodnight.

Martin: What's a matter sweetheart?

She got quite as soon has she realized she was in Martin's arms.

Ruthie: She just missed her daddy.

We ate and I finally got Peyton back to sleep. I put her down in bassinet in our room.

Martin: I'm sorry.

Ruthie: For what?

Martin: That you didn't get a night off.

Ruthie: It's okay. I was really starting to miss her anyway.

**July**

I'm getting Peyton ready to go pick up Martin from the airport. He has been gone for almost two weeks.

Ruthie: Are you ready to pick up daddy.

She giggles and clips. I can't believe she is growing up so fast. She is seven months old today. I walk down stairs where Aaron is watching TV.

Ruthie: Aaron are you ready to go pick your dad?

Aaron: Yeah let's go.

In the car on the way to the air port.

Aaron: Are you and dad coming to my game tonight?

Ruthie: We wouldn't miss it.

Aaron: Good it's my last one, and dad has missed all of the games.

Ruthie: I know Aaron. He didn't want to miss them.

Aaron: I know.

We get to the airport, we are a little bit late so Martin is waiting for us at the baggage claim. Aaron runs over to him he picks him up, hugs him and puts him back down. He kisses me and takes Peyton from me.

Martin: I have missed you guys.

Ruthie: We have missed you too.

Aaron: Dad are you coming to my game tonight?

Martin: Yes I am, I wouldn't miss it.

He hands me Peyton back and grabbed his suitcase and Baseball bag. We got home and I fixed lunch. Martin played with Peyton and Aaron. We ate and I put Peyton down for her nap. Came up behind me and hugged me and whispers in my ear.

Martin: She is getting so big.

Ruthie: I know every time turn she is learning something new.

He kisses my neck and nibbles on my ear.

Ruthie: Mmmm. I have missed you.

I pull him toward our room. I pulled off his shirt and he took off mine. We were pretty into it. When Aaron walked in.

Aaron: What are you guys doing?

I turned beat red and pulled the covers over my head. Martin just laughed at me.

Martin: I will be down in a minute bud.

Aaron: Okay.

He left the room and I just looked at Martin.

Ruthie: I can't believe he just walked in us.

Martin: Remind me to luck the door.

Ruthie: I'm just glad we weren't naked yet.

Martin: Me too.

Martin hands me my shirt and he goes back down stairs. He helped Aaron get ready for his game. I went to check on Peyton she usually doesn't sleep this long in the afternoon. She looked flushed, so I felt of her head and she was burning up. I wake her up to give her some medicine. That was the wrong thing to do she started to scream.

Ruthie: It's okay Peyton I know you don't feel good. Mommy's going to give you some medicine to make you feel better.

Martin came in to see what was wrong. I hand her to him so I could give the her the medicine. Which didn't last long before she spit it out.

Ruthie: Do I give her more? How do we know how much she got?

Martin: I don't know. Why don't you call Sarah.

I call Sarah. I told her what's going on, she wants me to bring her into the office.

Ruthie: She wants me to bring her in.

Martin: I will go with you.

Ruthie: No you have to go to Aaron's game.

Martin: He will understand.

Ruthie: No he wont, you haven't been to one of them.

I look to see Aaron standing there. He has tears in his eyes and he runs off and slams his door.

Ruthie: Go I will take her and call you.

He went after Aaron. I put Peyton in her carrier and went over to Sarah's office. I got there and went in. It was almost closing time so she took me right back. She took her temperature and looked in her ears and nose.

Sarah: Her temp is 101.8 it looks like she has a ear infection and a cold.

Ruthie: Thank you so much.

Sarah: I'm going to give you a prescription for the ear infection. Just give her children's Tylenol.

Ruthie: I tried that she doesn't like it very much.

Sarah: Try the grape they seem to like it better. Where is Martin I thought he came home today?

Ruthie: He did, he took Aaron to his last T ball game.

Sarah: Call me if you have any more questions or if her fever doesn't come down.

Ruthie: Thanks again.

Sarah: Anything for my niece.

I left and put Peyton in her car seat. I called Martin.

Martin: Hi hunny, how is Payton?

Ruthie: Well she has a ear infection and her first cold. How is Aaron?

Martin: He is really mad at me. We are at the game. It should be over in a little while.

Ruthie: I'm going to take her prescription to get filled and go home to start dinner.

Martin: Okay babe, I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

I went to the pharmacy, I was waiting with Peyton when t bone walked in. Of curse he heads right over to me.

T bone: Hi Ruthie.

Ruthie: I still have restraining order, you can't bet this close to me.

T bone: Don't worry Ruthie, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you.

Ruthie: Well I don't love you.

T bone: Is this Matt's little girl?

Ruthie: Nope she's mine and Martins.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I still don't own anything but the new charters.**

He got really mad when I said that. I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me. Peyton started to cry.

T bone: Can't you keep her quite.

Ruthie: She's sick and your scaring her.

The pharmacist handed me her medicine. He looked at me and T bone. I paid for it and tried to leave again. He stopped me again. He tried to touch Peyton and grabbed his hand.

Ruthie: Don't touch her.

T bone: She should be mine instead of Martin's.

Ruthie: Well she's not. You had your chance with me and you cheated on me if you remember right.

T bone: So did Martin. He still is and your still in love with him.

I pushed passed him and walked out of the store. He followed me out. I was trying to get to my car. When I ran into Martin and Aaron. He could see I was scared. Then he looked up to see T bone.

**Martin's POV**

Martin: Are you okay?

Ruthie: Yeah just scared.

Martin: Take the kids to the car.

Ruthie: Come on Aaron.

They went to the car. I walked over to T bone.

Martin: What the hell did you do to Ruthie.

T bone: Just told her the truth. That the baby should be mine and not yours, you don't deserve her.

Martin: If you ever come near my daughter again I will kill you.

T bone: So you care more about your daughter then you do about Ruthie?

Martin: That's not what I meant.

T bone: But that's what you said.

I finally got pissed I pulled out my phone and called Kevin.

Kevin: Hey Martin what's up.

Martin: I'm at the promenade. T bone was harassing Ruthie again.

Kevin: I will be right there.

T bone: Just admit it you don't love her like you used to.

Martin: Your right I don't, I love her more.

The look on his face was priceless when said that. Kevin showed up and arrested T bone. I saw that Ruthie had already left so I went home. I got home and could hear Peyton crying. I walked over and tried to kiss Ruthie she moved a way.

**Ruthie's POV**

Martin: What's wrong?

Ruthie: Nothing. Dinner will be ready in a little bite. Can you change Peyton for me please?

Martin: Sure.

He took her from me and headed up stairs. He came back down with a happier Peyton. He put her in her play pen and came back into the kitchen.

Martin: Where is Aaron?

Ruthie: He wanted to go home. I don't know if what you guys talked about but he was really mad at you.

Martin: He told me he hated me and that Simon was a better dad then me.

Ruthie: What where you doing at promenade?

Martin: I told him that if he played good then I would take him for ice cream after the game.

Ruthie: Oh.

Martin: There is something else wrong with you besides Aaron?

Ruthie: Something T bone said really bothered me. And then I heard you tell him that you would kill him if he ever came near Peyton again.

Martin: What did he say?

Ruthie: That your cheating on me. And then when you said that it just really hurt okay.

I walked in and picked up Peyton and put her in her high chair. Martin finished dinner while I fed Peyton. _I guess I got my answer._ I got done feeding Peyton. He handed me a plate.

Ruthie: So I guess I got my answer. Since you haven't said anything.

Martin: I was thinking of how to answer that.

Ruthie: Yeah I'm sure your thinking of a lie to tell me.

I got Peyton out of her high chair and went up and got her ready for a bath. He didn't follow me. I put Peyton in the tub and watched her play in the water.

Ruthie: You looking more and more like your daddy.

Martin: She looks like her gorgeous mommy.

Peyton was cooing and splashing around it the water.

Ruthie: I think I'm as wet as you are.

I wash her hair and get her out of the tub. Put her pajamas on and give her medicine. I nurse her and I rocked her to sleep. I kiss her forehead and laid her in her crib. _Here goes nothing._ I walk back to our room.

Ruthie: Start talking.

Martin: First of all, I love you and Peyton with all my heart and soul.

Ruthie: So why did you do it then?

Martin: I haven't cheated on you. Are you going to believe T bone or me?

Ruthie: What am I supposed to think? You have changed Martin.

Martin: How have I changed?

Ruthie: You never look at me anymore. You hardly ever kisses me and when you do it's to get me into bed, which by the way has become more like sex then making love like it used to be.

Martin: I have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry.

Ruthie: That's another thing we don't do any more is talk.

Martin: Your right. We should talk about this. The Angels offered me a five year contract worth twenty five million. My old baseball coach from Kennedy offered me the head coaching job when he retires next year.

Ruthie: What do you want to do?

Martin: Well I don't know. Playing baseball professionally has always been my dream. Until I had a family. I am really thinking about retiring. What do you think I should do.

Ruthie: I can't tell you what you should do.

Martin: Ruthie, your are my wife and the mother of my child. I want to know what you think.

Ruthie: I want you to stay here. But I don't want to be the one to stop you from living your dream.

Martin: I am living my dream with you and Peyton.

Peyton started to cry.

Martin: I've got her.

He goes and gets her and comes back. She holds her arms out to me. I take her from Martin.

Ruthie: I know you don't feel good sweetheart.

Martin: I tried to give her the binki but she didn't want it.

She chewing on her fingers and drooling.

Ruthie: I bet your getting a tooth.

I felt of her gums. I could feel a tooth and she started to whimper when touched it. _It's going to be a long night._ I called my mom to see what to do to make her feel better.

Mom: Camden residence.

Ruthie: Hi mom it's Ruthie.

Mom: Hi Ruthie.

Ruthie: I have a question for you.

Mom: Okay.

Ruthie: Peyton is getting her first tooth, how do I make her feel better?

Mom: Wow are you guys going to have a long couple of days with a ear infection too.

Ruthie: I know.

Mom: We used to let you guys chew on a cold wash cloth or we would rub your gums with our fingers. We would also put your teething rings in the freezer.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Mom: Your welcome. Call me if you need anything else.

Ruthie: I will.

I hung up.

Martin: What did she say?

Ruthie: She said to let her chew on a cold wash cloth or to rub her gums with our fingers.

Martin went and got a cold wash cloth.

Ruthie: So back to us. What do you want to do?

Martin: To be honest I was going to sign the deal. But today with Aaron, really opened my eyes to how much I have missed and what I will be missing with Peyton and you.

Ruthie: But you don't have your teaching degree yet?

Martin: I know I only need one more semester. Since I took a lot of summer classes while you guys where gone.

Ruthie: You never answered my first question. Why have you changed so much and are you cheating on me?

Martin: I don't know.

Ruthie: What about the cheating part?

Martin: I'm not going to lie to Ruthie, I have had a lot of chances but I have never taking them. I love you with all of my heart and soul. There is no way I could lose you or Peyton.

Ruthie: I'm sorry I ever doubted you.

Martin: I promise I will be a better husband from now on.

He kissed me like he never has before. If was standing It would have made me go week at the knees. Peyton let us know that she wasn't happy about us kissing. Martin took her from me.

Martin: Peyton, Your mommy and I love each other very much so you better get used to us kissing each other.

She just cooed at him.

Martin: But you better not kiss any boys until your forty.

She just looked up at him and giggled.

Ruthie: Daddy is pretty funny. You can date when your fourteen.

Martin: Don't you think that is a little young?

Ruthie: No I don't. I started dating at twelve.

Martin: I was thinking more like sixteen.

Ruthie: Even my dad let us date before we were sixteen. And we all married great guys.

Martin: Yeah but how many did you guys go through to get to us.

Ruthie: Well if you remember right I had a crush on you along before you ever noticed me. But at that time you liked blondes.

Martin: In my defense I liked you too. I just didn't think it was right to have feelings for someone that was like my sister. And tell me you didn't notice when I didn't like any of your boyfriends.

Ruthie: Okay I will give you that one.

Peyton is still wide a wake and looking at us like we are crazy.

Martin: It took us a while but the important thing is that we are together forever.

Ruthie: I love you baby.

Martin: I love you to Mrs. Brewer.

**October**

It has been a great two months. Martin and me have been getting a long really good since we talked. He has decided to take the coaching job at the high school. Mac and Margaret are on their honey moon. Having two babies under the age of two is very tiring. Trent is walking and Peyton is crawling. So I always casing one of them._ Thank god Martin will be home soon. I need a break._ Aaron has been a big help when he gets home from school. Martin comes in Peyton crawls over to him. He picks her up and walks over to me and kisses me.

Ruthie: Hi babe.

Martin: Hi, how was your day.

Ruthie: Let's just say we aren't going to have another baby for a long while.

Martin: It was that bad?

Ruthie: No just tiring. Dinner is going to have to be pizza, Dairy shack or Chinese food. I didn't have time to cook.

Martin: What sounds good to you?

Ruthie: Pizza.

Martin: Where is Aaron?

Ruthie: He wanted to go home. He said he didn't feel good and wanted his mom.

Martin: Oh, okay.

We ate dinner and played with kids. They where getting tired so we gave them a bath and put them to bed. I walked back down stairs. Martin was cleaning up.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Martin: Your welcome.

Ruthie: Are you okay?

Martin: Yeah, We leave for New York in the morning. If we win we will be in the world series if we lose it will be my last game.

He sat down on the couch and I sat with him. He pulled me closer. I knew this was going to be hard on him.

Ruthie: I wish I could go with you.

Martin: I talked to mom and she said she would watch Peyton if you want to go.

Ruthie: What about Trent?

Martin: They will be home tomorrow and mom said she would watch him until they get home.

Ruthie: Have this all planed out don't you?

Martin: I want you there with me.

Ruthie: You know I will be. I have been to every game I could, since you where in high school.

Martin: I know you have. You have always been their for me.

Ruthie: That's what best friends do. I was lucky enough to marry my best friend.

I kissed him he asked to deepen it I except. I came up for air. I smiled at him.

Martin: I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Martin's POV_

_**December**_

I am watching Peyton while Ruthie does the last of her Christmas shopping. She has grown up so fast I can't believe she is almost a year old. She started walking a couple weeks ago and hasn't stopped since. She said dada last night, Ruthie was really upset that she didn't say momma first. She cried for a hour. Mary and Lucy are with Ruthie and keeping her out for a while so Matt, Simon, Mac and me can plan her twenty first birthday party.

Matt: So what do you have in mind?

Martin: I know she wants to go out since she can.

Simon: I can't believe she wants to go out and drink.

Matt: I think it's the fact that she can and nobody can stop her.

Martin: I got us a hummer limo so none of us has to drive.

Simon: Mom and dad are going to take Aaron, Josh, Peyton, Trent, Charlie, Alyssa and Abby.

Matt: Rabi and Mrs. Glass are going to take my three.

Martin: Kevin said his mom is going to watch his girls. So we all have babysitters.

Simon: Mom said that she wants to have dinner before we all go out.

Martin: The Limo will be here at nine so I will just have him go there instead.

Mac: I can't believe we are going to let her get drunk.

Matt: I can't believe she is old enough to drink. I feel old.

Simon: You are old.

The girls came back.

**Ruthie's POV**

Ruthie: What are you guys doing?

Martin: Nothing babe.

Peyton walked over to me. I pick her up.

Ruthie: Is daddy lying to me?

Peyton: Dada.

Ruthie: Yeah I know you can say dada. I can't wait until you can tell me what he is up too.

Matt: We better get going.

Everybody left except Martin.

Martin: So what did you buy?

Ruthie: Just some last minute stuff for Peyton's stockings and trying to find you something. You are hard to shop for.

Martin: You know I will love what ever you get me.

Ruthie: I know.

Martin: So what did you get me?

Ruthie: You will see on Christmas.

Martin: Please just one hint.

Ruthie: Nope sorry.

Peyton walked over to us. Martin picked her up.

Martin: Your mommy is stubborn.

Ruthie: Yes I am.

Martin took her binki from her and she got mad.

Martin: Your getting to big for this.

Ruthie: Give it back to her. She will get tired of it like she did with me.

Martin: Okay.

He gave it back to her and she gave him you better not do that again look. I just laughed at it.

Martin: That wasn't a very nice look you gave daddy.

Ruthie: Daddy wasn't very nice taking your binki was he.

Martin: I'm sorry sweet heart.

**Three days later**

It's Christmas eve, we go over to mom house to help her get ready for dinner. This year is going to be small. Mary and her family are in New York, Matt and Sarah have to work so the kids are with mom and dad and Lucy and Kevin are spending evening with his family. So it's just us, Simon, Sandy, Sam and David, mom an dad. Aaron is playing with the twins. Simon, Martin and dad are watching TV. Peyton and Josh are playing in the living room with the guys while we helped mom finish dinner.

Sandy: So Ruthie are you guys thinking about having more kids? Now that Martin is retired.

Ruthie: Well we have talked about it. We would at least two years in between them.

Mom: I can't wait the more grandkids the better.

Ruthie: What about you and Simon?

Sandy: Simon wants to start trying again but I don't know if want another one yet.

Ruthie: Just talk to him he will understand.

We get dinner done and eat. We had a great time opening presents and watching Josh and Peyton playing with the paper and bows. My dad read us the Christmas story and we helped clean up. Peyton is a sleep on grandma's lap.

Ruthie: Thanks for every thing we better get her to bed.

I take Peyton from mom and Martin gets all of our presents. We walked back to our house.

Ruthie: I will put her to bed and come back and help you play Santa.

He kisses Peyton and I take her up stairs. I put her pajamas on and put her back to sleep. I walk back down stairs. We finished playing Santa, Martin made a fire and we cuddled on the couch.

Martin: Marry Christmas baby.

Ruthie: Marry Christmas.

He got up and turned off the TV and turned on some music. He walked back over to me.

Martin: Can I have this dance?

Ruthie: Yes you may.

I got up and we danced. He leaned down and kissed me. After I happened to look over by the fire and he hand blankets and pillows and a bottle of champing (sp).

Ruthie: Martin are you trying to seduce me?

Martin: Maybe. Is it working?

I nod yes and kiss him. While we are kissing I unbutton his shirt and slip it off. He leads me over by the fire. He unzips my dress and lets it fall to the floor. I step out of it.

Ruthie: I think your pants need to go.

He took them off as I laid down. We made love all night long. We woke up to our favorite alarm. Martin kissed me.

Martin: I will get her while you get some cloths on.

I wrap a blanket around me and pick up our cloths. I go upstairs and put a pair of pajama pants on and one of Martins t shirts. Martin comes in with Peyton. She reaches for me, I take her from him.

Martin: She wants her mommy.

Ruthie: Good morning Peyton. You have some wild hair going on.

Martin: So do you.

Ruthie: I wonder why.

I smiled at him. I fixed Peyton's hair while Martin takes a shower. He got out and got dressed. Him and Peyton started breakfast while I took a shower. And then it hit me. _I forgot to take my pill yesterday and he didn't use condoms_. For some odd reason I was happy about that. I got out and got dressed and put some make up on. I look at my pills and decide not to take it. I went down to breakfast.

Martin was feeding Peyton and had breakfast on the table.

Ruthie: Mmm. My favorite. Thanks babe.

Martin: Your welcome.

Ruthie: I have a question for you?

Martin: Okay.

Ruthie: What would you think about having another baby?

Martin: I thought you wanted to wait until she is two.

Ruthie: Well I forgot my pill yesterday and you didn't use condoms last night.

Martin: What if we just not use anything and see what happens. It took us a while with her.

Ruthie: Sounds good to me.

**Martin's POV**

Sandy dropped off Aaron so he could open presents with us to.

Aaron: Dad guess what Santa brought me.

Martin: What?

Aaron: A new bike.

I look at Ruthie she could tell I was really mad.

Martin: Cool, we will go riding later.

Aaron: Can we go to the park and play catch.

Martin: Sure. Why don't you go play with Peyton and Ruthie while I talk to your mom.

He ran into the living room.

Martin: I thought we agreed that I was going to give him the bike.

Sandy: I know but that's what he wrote to Santa for. So what was I supposed to do.

Martin: Tell me so I could have got him something else.

Sandy: I'm sorry.

Martin: It's okay I will tell him we will take it back and get something else. I will drop him off tomorrow.

I walked into the live room I sat on the couch next to Ruthie.

Ruthie: Is everything alright?

Martin: No but it will be. Come here Aaron.

He comes over and sets in between us.

Martin: Me and Ruthie got you a bike too. So tomorrow we will take it back to the store and get you something else. Is that all right with you?

Aaron: Great then I can have one here and one at mom's.

Martin: So your not mad?

Aaron: No I didn't tell you what I asked Santa for so how would you know what he was going to bring me. Can I help Peyton open hers.

Martin: Yeah but let her do must of it, okay?

Aaron: Okay.

**Three Days Later**

I surprised Ruthie with breakfast in bed. I woke her up with a kiss.

Martin: Happy Birthday Roo.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Martin: So what do you want to do today?

Ruthie: Stay in bed with you.

Martin: I think that can be arranged.

Ruthie: What about Peyton?

Mom: Is going to take her for a while today so we can have some a lone time.

Ruthie: Mom said we are all having dinner tonight.

Martin: Yep.

Ruthie: Then are we going to go out?

Martin: Since it is your birthday and haven't asked me about it I will tell you.

Ruthie: I knew you where up to something.

Martin: We are all going out.

Ruthie: Who are all of us.

Martin: Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Sandy, Ben, Kim, Mac and Margaret.

Ruthie: And everybody has babysitters?

Martin: Most of them are staying with mom and dad.

Ruthie: There getting older do you think they can handle it?

Martin: It's just Aaron, Peyton, Charlie, Alyssa, Abby, and Trent. Plus they have Sam and David to help and there not that old.

Ruthie: Sounds like fun.

We decided to have a family day with Peyton. We went to the park and Martin actually took me shopping. We got ready to go to mom's for dinner.

Ruthie: Will you pack Peyton's over night bag please?

Martin: Sure.

I finished putting my makeup on. I finish and go in to help Martin. We get done and head cross the street. We walk in and everybody was already there. Peyton wanted down to play with the kids. We had a good time. The limo came to get us and we headed to The new bar. They had a table waiting for us. Sandy and Kim aren't drinking. So Martin ordered all shots of patron. I can see the theme of this party is to get me hammered. I can't wait so see my brothers and sisters drunk. We all ordered drinks. Most of the guys just ordered beers. The rest of us ordered mixed drinks.

Matt: I have to make a toast to my youngest sister. Ruthie, since the day you where born I knew there was something different about you. You where the sneaky, smart one, That most of the time would out smart the rest of us. You have grown into the young women we all love. You're a wonderful wife and mother. Good luck Martin if Peyton takes after her mother. Just kidding we love you Ruthie.

Ruthie: Thanks guys for a great birthday. I love you all.

We all drank to that. We drank and danced the night way. We left the bar at two in the morning. All of us that drank were pretty drunk by the time we left. I can't believe I drank as much as I did. On our way home I was sitting on Martins lap making out with him. So was the rest of them. We dropped everybody off at their houses. The limo driver dropped us, Lucy and Kevin off last. Martin had to help me into the house. I couldn't stop giggling. I found out that I'm a very happy drunk.

Martin: Happy Birthday.

Ruthie: Thank you. But I don't think I can make it up the stairs.

Martin laughed as jumped up in his arms and wrap my legs around him. I started to kiss his neck, I nibbled on his neck as he carried me up the stairs.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review even if you don't like it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Two Years Later**

**March 2012**

**Ruthie's POV**

A lot has changed in two years. We moved into a bigger house in the country. We like it a lot. Aaron and Peyton have a lot of room to run around. We have a couple of horses and a new puppy that Martin bought for Aaron and Peyton. Martin loves coaching the high school team. I'm on my way to pick up Peyton from grandma's house. I walk in the back door.

Ruthie: Hi mom.

Mom: Hi honey.

Ruthie: Where is Peyton?

Mom: She's watching a movie with grandpa.

Ruthie: Was she good today?

Mom: Very she didn't get one time out.

Ruthie: Good maybe the terrible two's are over.

Mom: How are you feeling?

Ruthie: I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over. My back hurts my feet hurt.

Mom: Your due next week right?

Ruthie: Tuesday.

Peyton heard my voice and come running in. With grandpa in tow.

Peyton: Mommy.

Ruthie: Hi, are you ready to go home?

Peyton: Is daddy there?

Ruthie: No, but he will be. Where you good for grandma and grandpa today?

Peyton: Yes.

Ruthie: Tell Grandma and Grandpa bye so we can go home and fix dinner for dad.

Peyton: Bye grandma I love you.

Mom: Bye baby I love you too.

Peyton: Bye grandpa I love you.

Dad: Bye pumpkin I love you too.

Mom: Call if you need anything or if you go into labor.

Ruthie: Thank you. Don't worry I will call.

We go home.

Ruthie: What do you want for dinner?

Peyton: Hotdogs.

Ruthie: You are just like your brother. How about hamburgers on the grill?

Peyton: Okay. Is Aaron coming?

Ruthie: Yeah he is with dad.

Martin and Aaron come in. I could tell something was wrong with Martin. Peyton runs over to him and he picks her up.

Peyton: Hi daddy. I missed you.

He kisses her cheek.

Martin: Hi sweetheart, I missed you too. Where you a good girl today?

Peyton: Yes I was. No time outs.

Martin: Can you go play with Aaron while I talk to mommy.

Peyton: Okay.

She ran out side after Aaron. Martin walked over to me and kissed me.

Martin: You look tired are you okay?

Ruthie: Yeah I'm fine the baby has been really moving today. So what's wrong?

Martin: Do you remember Sam and David's friend Dylan?

Ruthie: Yeah, he's on your team right?

Martin: Yeah, His mom died of cancer a couple of weeks ago.

Ruthie: Is he okay?

Martin: Yeah. He is with child services.

Ruthie: I'm sorry honey.

Martin: Well I know we have a lot going on right now.

I could tell where Martin was heading.

Ruthie: You want him to stay with us don't you?

Martin: Just until they can find a family for him. He is a really good kid.

Ruthie: You told the child services that you would take him didn't you?

Martin: He will be here at seven.

Ruthie: Thanks for asking me.

Martin: I knew you would be upset. He has no where else to go his dad was killed in the war a six years ago.

Ruthie: I just wish that you would have asked me first. I better go get the guest room ready. You cook dinner.

Martin: Thank you babe. What do want for dinner?

Ruthie: I thought we would have hamburgers on the grill.

I went and made sure there were clean sheets and towels in the bathroom. I went back down stairs and cleaned up the living room. I walked out to the back yard. Peyton was playing in the sand box and Rookie the puppy chasing Aaron around.

Ruthie: Come on guys it's time for dinner.

They came in and got washed up for dinner when the door bell rang. Martin went and answered the door. It's Dylan and the child service lady. Martin showed her around and signed some papers. I fixed Peyton's plate.

Martin: Dylan you remember my wife Ruthie.

Ruthie: Hi Dylan are you hungry?

Dylan: Yes ma'am I am. Thank you for letting me stay here.

Ruthie: Your welcome.

We ate and talked for a while. Peyton and Aaron are fighting which means Peyton is getting tired. I run Peyton bath water. I put her in.

Peyton: Mommy when is the baby coming?

Ruthie: I don't know, but soon.

Peyton: I be a big sister?

Ruthie: Yes you will be a big sister.

Peyton: Is Dylan going to be my brother?

Ruthie: Well he going to stay with us for a while.

Peyton: I like to play with him.

Ruthie: When did you play with him?

Peyton: At grandma's with Sam and David.

I finished give her a bath and got her ready for bed. I read her a book and tucked her in.

Ruthie: Good night I love you.

Peyton: Night, love you.

I went down to the kitchen. Dylan was doing his home work and Martin was grading papers. I sat down. It's Friday night so Aaron gets to stay up later.

Aaron: Can I watch a movie?

Martin: Sure.

Ruthie: Dylan you don't have to do your homework tonight.

Dylan: I like to. So I have all weekend free.

Ruthie: Do you need any help?

Dylan: No it's pretty easy.

He got done and went in the living room to watch TV with Aaron.

Martin: Are you still hungry?

Ruthie: No, I'm just tired and uncomfortable.

Martin: How was your appointment today?

Ruthie: Good. She said if I don't go into labor by Thursday she wants to induce me.

Martin: So we are going to try labor again?

Ruthie: I would like too.

**Tuesday Night **

I still haven't gone into labor. So in the morning she is going to check me into the hospital to in duce me. She doesn't want the baby to get to much bigger. Peyton and Dylan are staying with my parents, So we could leave early in the morning.

Martin: Are you ready for tomorrow?

Ruthie: I'm nervous but ready to hold our baby.

Martin: Me too.

We watched TV and cuddled in bed.

Ruthie: Dylan has been a big help this week.

Martin: He is a good kid. Peyton and Aaron really like him too.

Martin fell a sleep. I was watching the news when I needed to go to the bathroom. When I laid back down I felt a contraction. So I looked at my watch to time it. Thirty minutes later another one hit this one pretty uncomfortable. I woke up Martin.

Ruthie: Babe, I'm in labor.

Martin: How are you feeling?

Ruthie: Not to bad yet.

Martin: I will get dressed and we will head to the hospital.

Ruthie: There just going to send me home so lets stay here until the contractions get closer together.

Martin: Are you sure?

Ruthie: Yeah.

Martin: Okay.

He got dress and another one hit this one was a lot stronger. We go for a walk around our place. Stopping every once in a while to work through a contraction.

Martin: I think we should go to the hospital.

Ruthie: Yeah there getting a lot stronger.

We get to hospital, They got me all hooked up to the monitors and a IV started. Martin called my parents. The doctor comes into check me.

Dr. Smith: Hi Ruthie. I see we don't have to induce you.

Ruthie: Nope.

She checks me.

Dr. Smith: Well Ruthie it looks like your already six centimeters. This is going to be a fast labor. Do you want a epidural?

Ruthie: Yes.

A contraction hit and it was a big one. I grabbed Martin hand.

Ruthie: Owww…..I hate you Martin….Oww….this hurts.

Martin: Just breath. It's almost over.

The doctor came in and gave me the epidural.

**Martin's POV**

Ruthie: Went to sleep. I went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. I saw most of the family in the waiting room.

Mom: How is she doing?

Martin: They gave her a epidural and she's sleeping now.

Dad: How far is she?

Martin: Six centimeters. The doctor doesn't think it will be very long. Where is Aaron and Payton?

Mom points over to the couch. Dylan, Aaron, and Peyton where a sleep. Sam and David where a sleep on the other couch.

Martin: I better get back in there.

Dad: You should try to get some sleep too.

Martin: They put a bed in there for me but I'm not that sleepy.

Mom: You better get your rest now.

Martin: Yes mom.

I smile at her and she takes my coffee. I walk back in to Ruthie's room and lay down. What seemed like twenty minutes was really four hours later. The nurse woke me up.

Martin: Are you okay?

Ruthie: Yeah I'm ready to push.

The Nurses got everything ready and the doctor came in.

Dr. Smith: Okay Ruthie, when the next contraction comes I want you to push.

She pushed for a little while.

Ruthie: I can't do this it hurts to bad. Put it back in.

Martin: Your almost done baby, your doing so good just a couple more pushes and you will be done.

With the next push the head was out. I could see it had a lot of hair and it was curly.

Dr. Smith: Okay Ruthie one more push and you will be holding your baby.

She pushed the baby started to cry and so did I.

Dr. Smith: It's a girl. Do you want to cut the cord dad?

Martin: Sure.

I cut the cord and she laid her on Ruthie. I kissed the top of Ruthie's head.

**Ruthie's POV**

Martin: I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

They take her and weigh her and get her cleaned up. She weighs 7 lbs 4 oz. and is 19 inches long. The nurse hands her back to me.

Nurse: Do you guys have a name picked out?

Martin: Yes it's Kylie Lynn Brewer.

Ruthie: Hi Kylie I'm your mommy.

Martin: And I'm your daddy.

Martin kisses me. I could tell he wanted to hold her.

Ruthie: Would you like to hold her?

Martin: Please.

I hand her to Martin. She looked up at him and yawed.

Martin: I love you Kylie. You look just like your mommy. We are going to try to be the best parents we can be.

Ruthie: You better go get the kids.

Martin kisses her head and hands her back to me.

**Martin's POV**

I walk out to the waiting room. I had the biggest smile on my face.

Mom: So do I have a granddaughter or grandson?

Martin: A granddaughter.

Mom: Can we go see her?

Martin: Ruthie wants the kids first.

I walk over to the couch and wake up the kids.

Dylan: Is Mrs. Brewer okay?

Martin: Yes she is.

Peyton: Baby here?

Martin: Yes pumpkin the baby is here.

I pick her up Aaron follows me.

Martin: Are you coming Dylan?

Dylan: Are you sure she wants me in there?

Martin: You're a part of this family of curse she wants you in there.

We walk back to her room.

Peyton: Is that my baby?

Aaron: It's a girl?

Ruthie: Yes honey this is your baby sister.

I put Peyton on the bed with Ruthie.

Dylan: What is her name?

Ruthie: Kylie. Would you like to hold your sister?

Dylan: Does this mean I can stay with you guys?

Ruthie: We talked about it. And if it's all right with you we want to start the adoption papers.

Dylan: I would love to be a part of this family.

Martin: Good.

Dylan: Can I hold my baby sister?

Ruthie hands her to Dylan and he sits down in the chair.

Aaron: So when are you guys going to have a boy.

I look at Ruthie and laugh.

Martin: Well you have a big brother now.

Aaron: I know but I want a little brother too.

Peyton was fast to sleep on Ruthie's lap. The whole family came in. Dylan handed Kylie to mom.

Ruthie: Everybody I would like you to meet Kylie Lynn.

**Ruthie's POV**

They stayed for a little while before she started to get fussy. Martin handed Peyton to Dylan and they all left. I start to feed her.

Martin: Thank you for making me a daddy again.

Ruthie: To be honest I was beginning to think this wasn't going to happen again.

Martin: I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too.

The nurse came back in to get Kylie. I moved over so Martin could get in bed with me. He kissed me and we went to sleep.

**A/N: I know I jumped a head, but I want to write more about the kids growing up. Please review even if you don't like it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Two Months Later**

**Ruthie's POV**

It's been two months since I had Kylie. Today is my first day back to work, I'm going to miss the kids but yet it will be nice to get out of the house. I drop off Peyton and Kylie at my parents house and head to work. Martin didn't like the idea of me going back to work. So he is mad at me right at the moment. I get to Matt's office and walk in. Matt is talking to one of the cueist guys I have ever seen.

Matt: Good morning Ruthie. Ruthie This is Trevor he is the new our new intern. Trevor this is my sister Ruthie.

Ruthie: It's nice to meat you.

Trevor: You too.

Ruthie: If you need anything just come and find me.

Trevor: I will thanks.

He winked at me. I smiled at him. It's has been a very long time since a guy that good looking hit on me. Not that I would cheat on Martin, but it's nice to know I still look good. I walked off. I know he was watching me as I walked away.

Matt: She's married.

Trevor: Sorry I didn't know.

Matt: In fact this is her first day back from maternity leave.

Trevor: She doesn't look like she just had a baby.

Matt: She likes to work out.

The morning went by pretty fast.

Sarah: What are you going to do for lunch?

Ruthie: I was going to go to mom's and check on the girls.

Sarah: Why don't you call and check on them and we go out for lunch.

Ruthie: Sounds good to me.

Sarah: Good.

I call mom to make sure the girls are okay and we leave to go to the pool hall. We order.

Ruthie: So what's up?

Sarah: Not a whole lot. I just need some girl talk. How are the kids doing?

Ruthie: Dylan is a great kid, he helps out around the house and helps out with Aaron and the girls. Aaron is adjusting to having a big brother and another sister. He really happy that Martin is going to coach is baseball team this summer.

Sarah: How is Peyton doing with Kylie?

Ruthie: Well she's doing better, but she's still having a hard time with her.

Sarah: Has she told you she hates you yet?

Ruthie: No but if looks could kill I would be six feet under. She has tried to take her binkie from her.

Sarah: I though you guys wined her off of that last year.

Ruthie: We did. She never even asked for it until she saw Kylie's. And she has been wanting to sleep with us.

Sarah: She's just trying to get you guys to notice her.

Ruthie: I know I make it a point to have Peyton and mommy time.

Sarah: Good.

Ruthie: So how is things with you and Matt?

Sarah: Okay I guess.

Ruthie: That don't sound good.

Sarah: He wants to have another baby, and I'm not sure I want anymore.

Ruthie: You're the one that would have to give a lot stuff not him.

Sarah: I know.

Ruthie: Have you guys ever thought about adopting?

Sarah: To be honest we haven't.

Ruthie: I was upset with Martin at first, since he didn't ask me about it. But now Dylan is apart of the family.

Sarah: I will talk to him about it.

Ruthie: So did you see the new intern Trevor?

Sarah: Yeah he is very good looking.

Ruthie: He has been flirting with me all morning.

Sarah: Ruthie, you know better then that.

Ruthie: I know. I wouldn't cheat on Martin. I think he is the hottest guy that has ever hit on me.

Sarah: What about Martin, he is very good looking too.

Ruthie: I don't think Martin as ever hit on me.

Sarah: Just be careful.

Ruthie: I will.

We got done with lunch and head back to work. We had a very busy afternoon. Since it was my first day back, I'm really tired. I leave and go over to mom's. I walk in the back door. I could hear Kylie fusing, I walk into the living room. Peyton runs over to me and jumps in my arms.

Peyton: Hi mommy.

Ruthie: Hi honey.

Mom: Peyton did I tell you, that you that time out is over?

Peyton: No.

I put her down and she walks back over to the time out chair.

Ruthie: What did she do?

Mom: Peyton and Josh decided they didn't like coloring on paper.

Ruthie: She didn't?

Mom: Peyton so your mom what you did.

She ran up stairs to the twins old room.

Ruthie: Peyton Riley Brewer, I can't believe you drew on the walls.

Peyton: I'm sorry mommy.

Ruthie: Mom, I'm sorry I will clean this up.

Mom: I think she was just trying to get some attention. Kylie has been pretty fussy today. I think she misses some one.

Ruthie: I missed her too.

Mom handed her to me.

Mom: Why don't you guys stay for dinner.

Ruthie: That would be nice.

Mom: Why don't you call Martin and I will finish dinner.

Ruthie: After I get finished I will get started on the wall.

Mom: Okay.

Peyton: Are you going to tell daddy?

Ruthie: Yes, I am.

I take my phone out and call Martin.

Martin: Hello?

Ruthie: Hi babe. You aren't home yet are you?

Martin: No we where just fixing to leave why?

Ruthie: Mom wants us to stay for dinner tonight.

Martin: Oh okay. How are the girls?

Ruthie: Well Kylie was pretty fussy today and Peyton has something to show you when you get here.

Martin: That doesn't sound good.

Ruthie: Nope.

Martin: Okay we will be there in a little while.

About fifteen minutes later Martin and Dylan walked in. Peyton ran to Martin and he picked her up.

Peyton: Hi daddy. Hi Dylan.

Dylan: Hi Peyton.

Martin: Hi pumpkin. Mommy said you have something to show me?

She wanted down and she took Martins hand and led him up stairs to where I was scrubbing the wall.

Martin: Peyton Riley you know better then to color on anything but paper.

Ruthie: Her and Josh did this while mom was trying to put Kylie down for a nap.

Martin: Hun you look tired, why don't you go see if your mom needs any help with dinner I will finish here.

Ruthie: Are you sure?

Martin: I'm sure.

I take Kylie with me. Peyton tries to follow me.

Martin: Come here Peyton.

Peyton: No. I want mommy.

Ruthie: You need to listen to daddy.

Peyton: No.

She ran down stairs. I look at Martin, I could tell he was really mad.

Ruthie: What are we going to do with her?

Martin: What I should have done a long time ago.

Ruthie: Your going to spank her?

Martin: Yes I am. My mom and dad did it to me. And guess what I listened to them.

Ruthie: Okay just don't let mom and dad know what your doing.

Martin: Okay.

We walk down to the living room. Peyton is watching TV with Dylan, Sam and David.

Martin: Come here Peyton.

Peyton: No.

He walks over and picks her up. He walks back up stairs. I go into the kitchen and help mom with dinner. I heard Peyton cry. I know she needed it still hard.

Mom: She is really mad. Is he spanking her?

Ruthie: Look mom we have tried everything else. Nothing else has worked.

Dad: Did I just hear you say Martin is spanking Peyton?

Ruthie: Yes, okay I know you guys don't believe in that. But she is our daughter and the time out thing and taking stuff away hasn't worked and she is getting worse by the day.

Peyton came down the stairs and over to me.

Peyton: I'm sorry mommy. I will listen to you and daddy.

Ruthie: I love you honey.

Mom: I still don't think it's right.

Dad: Ruthie you where not raised that way.

Ruthie: No, but Martin was. Need I remind you I was the one that carried her and was in labor for eleven hours and then went through a c section.

By now I was really mad.

Ruthie: Peyton run up stairs and tell daddy we are going home.

Peyton: Okay.

She went up stairs and I put Kylie in her car seat. I told Dylan that I was going to take the girls home and he could stay if he wanted too. Martin and Peyton came down the stairs. He could tell I was not a happy person.

Martin: What's wrong I thought we were going to stay for dinner.

Ruthie: There mad that you spanked her, and I'm getting the guilt trip.

Martin: I will finish up here and be home.

He took Kylie from me and put her in the SUV. I put Peyton in her car seat. He kissed me and we went home.

**Martin's POV**

I went back upstairs to finish cleaning up. _I still can't believe I had to spank my little girl_. Now I know what my mom meant when she said this hurts me more then hurts you. I was finishing up when dad came in.

Dad: Can I talk to you for a minute?

Martin: I know you don't approve of me spanking Peyton.

Dad: Your right I don't.

Martin: I didn't want to do it. But we have tried everything. She has been getting worse the last couple of weeks. I hope I never have to do it again.

Dad: She is just doing it to get more attention from you guys.

Martin: So we should reward her by doing what she wants?

Dad: No, but maybe you guys should do more with her and she wouldn't do the bad stuff.

Martin: I know. That's half of the reason I didn't want Ruthie go back to work.

Dad: Have you talked to her about that?

Martin: I have tried but we either get into a fight about it or she changes the subject.

Dad: Maybe I should talk to her.

Martin: Your not her favorite person right at the moment. You know how she can be.

Dad: True.

I got done with the wall. Me and Dylan head home. I got home and Ruthie feeding Kylie and eating pizza.

Ruthie: Thank you for finishing that.

Martin: Your welcome. I still can't believe they did it.

Ruthie: Me either.

Dylan: Can Lindsay come over and study for our finials?

Ruthie: It's fine with.

Martin: Do I need to pick her up?

Dylan: No her sister can drop her off.

Martin: Okay.

He went up to his room to call her. I got some pizza and sat next to Ruthie.

Martin: Where is Peyton?

Ruthie: In her room playing. Don't worry I put all the coloring stuff up.

Martin: Besides Peyton, how was your first day back.

Ruthie: I didn't realize how much I missed it.

Martin: Oh.

**Ruthie's POV**

Ruthie: Look Martin I know you don't want me to work. You could at least try to care.

Martin: I care. I care that our daughter is thanks she has to be bad to get our attention.

Ruthie: Oh and that's my fault?

He didn't answer me. Kylie was done eating I burped her and put her in her swing. The door bell rang. Martin let Lindsay in.

Lindsay: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Brewer.

Ruthie: Hi Lindsay.

Martin: Hi, Dylan is up in his room.

She went upstairs.

Ruthie: Since you didn't answer me I guess your blaming me.

He just looked at me.

Ruthie: Fine, blame me all you want to. But I'm not giving up my job. Next week school is out and you get to stay home with them.

Martin: Fine.

The door bell rang again. _Who could that be?_ I answered it. It was Trevor.

Trevor: Hi Ruthie you forgot your purse.

Ruthie: Thanks but you didn't have to all the way out here to bring it to me.

Trevor: It's on my way home. I just live down the road.

Ruthie: This is my husband Martin. Martin this is the new intern Trevor.

Trevor: It's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan.

Martin: It's nice to meet you too.

Trevor: Well I will see you tomorrow.

Ruthie: Thanks again. Bye.

Trevor: Bye.

He left. Martin just looked at me.

Martin: Now I know why you don't want to quit.

Ruthie: That was way uncalled for Martin. I just met him today.

Martin: I ask you one thing and you can't do it. I gave up everything for you and the kids.

Ruthie: Don't you dare blame me. It was your choice not to play anymore. I never once asked you to quit.

Martin: You never wanted me to play in the first place.

Ruthie: You know what your I didn't but I supported you anyway, because it was your dream and I love you. You would think that since I supported you would do the same for me.

Martin: I wish you would have picked a different job then nursing, your gone all the time.

Ruthie: Why do you think I work for Matt instead of the hospital.

Martin: Whatever.

Ruthie: You did not just tell me whatever.

Martin: I'm tired of fighting with you.

Ruthie: What do you want?

Martin: I want you to quit until the kids are older.

Ruthie: That's not going to happen. You didn't quit when I had Peyton. In fact I remember you couldn't wait to leave.

Martin: I'm not their mother. You are.

Martin put on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

Ruthie: If you leave don't come back.

Martin: Fine.

He walked out and I broke down.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Week Later**

**Ruthie's POV**

It was Saturday morning, I got up with Kylie at six and she went right back to sleep. I tried to go back to sleep since it's Saturday but Peyton came and crawled in bed with me. Trying to sleep with her is like trying to sleep with monkey that snores. I get up and take shower. Today is Peter and Courtney's wedding. Which Martin and I are both in. The Rehearsal wasn't very much fun. Not only did Martin not talk to me but Peyton didn't not want to be the flower girl. Dinner was even worse. I got done with my shower and got dressed. Peyton woke back up she was crying.

Ruthie: What's a matter sweetheart?

Peyton: Why doesn't daddy love me anymore. Was it because I was bad?

Ruthie: He loves you and Kylie very much. You didn't make him go away. Daddy is mad at mommy not you.

Peyton: When is he coming back?

Ruthie: I don't know. Hopefully soon.

Peyton: Can we have pancakes for breakfast, Please?

Ruthie: I guess since you ask nicely.

I picked her up and head down stairs. I fixed breakfast. Dylan came down half a sleep. I handed him a plate.

Dylan: Thank you.

Ruthie: Your welcome. Was your date fun last night?

Dylan: Yeah it was. Thank you for letting me go.

Ruthie: You have been a very big help this week, thank you.

Dylan: Your welcome. Did you get to talk to Martin last night?

Ruthie: I tried but he wouldn't talk to me.

Dylan: Is there anything I can do?

Ruthie: No but thank you.

I take Peyton upstairs to get her cleaned up and dressed. I get almost done with her when Kylie wakes up. Dylan comes up.

Ruthie: Can you get Kylie for me, please?

Dylan: Sure.

He get her calmed down. I finish getting Peyton ready for our hair appointment. I take Kylie from him and change her and dress her.

Ruthie: We will be back after we get our hair done. Call if you need anything.

Dylan: I will. Bye.

We leave and meet the girls at the hair saloon. I'm glad I have three other girls to help me keep Peyton to sit still why they do her hair. A hour later and Peyton was finally done. We leave my mom is going to watch Kylie at the wedding. I go home and get ready. I wait until right before we leave so she doesn't get it dirty. I put on my dress and went to see if Dylan was ready. I could here him talking to someone on the phone, so me being me I listened in. I couldn't make out very much, but got enough to know he is up to something. I knock.

Dylan: Come in.

Ruthie: Are you ready?

Dylan: Yeah can we pick up Lindsay?

Ruthie: Sure. I just have to put Peyton's dress on and then we will be ready to go.

I put her dress on and we left.

Ruthie: So what are you and my family up to tonight?

Dylan: Nothing.

Ruthie: Yeah right.

Dylan: I'm serious. You look really good today. Martin would be blind not to notice you.

Ruthie: Thanks for the complaint. But don't change the subject.

Dylan: Sorry I can't tell you. If I could, I would.

We get to the church. Dylan helps Peyton out of the SUV. The first person she see is Martin and runs over to him. I follow her.

Peyton: Daddy.

Martin: Hi pumpkin. You look really pretty in your dress.

Ruthie: Tell Daddy thank you Peyton.

Peyton: Thank you.

Martin: Where is your sister?

Ruthie: She is with mom.

Martin: Are your parents here yet?

Ruthie: Their van is here.

Martin: I'm going to go see Kylie.

**Martin's POV**

I walk in side with Peyton. I see Lucy holding Kylie while she is talking to Annie I walk over and they get very quite. I could tell they where up to something. At this point I didn't care I just wanted to hold my daughter. I put Peyton back down. She went over with Savannah and Hailey.

Lucy/Mom: Hi Martin.

Martin: Hi, Can I have my daughter please.

Lucy handed her to me. I kiss her forehead.

Martin: Hi, Kylie I missed you so much.

Mom: I know you miss them but the wedding is fixing to start.

Martin: I know. I waiting until the last minute to go back there so we don't start fighting again.

Mom: You guys need to put your differences a side and at least pretend to be a happy couple at least for tonight.

Martin: Yes ma'am.

I hand Kylie back to her and take Peyton back in the back of the church with me. I walk over to Ruthie. _Man she looks good in that dress._

Ruthie: Did you find Kylie?

Martin: Yeah, your family is up to something.

Ruthie: I know, so don't be surprised if it's trying to get us to make up.

Martin: Can't they just mind there own business for once.

Ruthie: Let's just get this over with.

She takes my arm and we walk down the aisle. Peyton and Courtney's Nephew Justin actually made it down the aisle too. She is growing up so fast. She walks over to Ruthie. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of Ruthie. The wedding was over and we walked back down the aisle.

**Ruthie's POV**

Well we made it through the wedding. Now pictures and the reception. We take the pictures and head to the hotel where the reception. Of course with the seating cart me and Martin are setting next to each other. The dance started. We watched the first dance and them dance with there parents. Everybody started to dance after that. There was a tap on my shoulder. I look up it's my dad.

Dad: May I have this dance?

Ruthie: Sure.

We walk out to the dance floor and start to dance.

Dad: You guys looked good together today.

Ruthie: Could you guys tell it was all an act?

Dad: Well we new it was but I don't think anybody else did. He couldn't take his eyes off of you.

Ruthie: You noticed that too?

Dad: Yes I did. He loves you Ruthie.

The song ended and he walked me back to my seat.

Ruthie: Thanks dad.

Dad: Your welcome.

I sat back down and he patted Martin's shoulder and walked off.

Martin: You guys looked good out there.

Ruthie: Thanks.

We happened to look out to the dance floor and saw Peyton and Justin dancing. I smiled and Martin just looked at me. And then we both saw Peyton try to kiss Justin. I couldn't help but laugh. Mom took a picture. I looked over at Martin and he was as white as a ghost.

Martin: Did she just try to kiss him?

Ruthie: It was a peck on the cheek.

Martin: But she's only three.

Peyton ran over to us after the song was over.

Peyton: Daddy you should dance with mommy.

Martin: On the next song we will okay.

Peyton: Okay.

She ran over to Dylan.

Ruthie: I think we are being set up.

Martin: I know we are.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Lucy talking to the DJ. The song started to play

Martin: May I have this dance?

Ruthie: Yes you may.

I take his hand and he leads me out to the dance floor.

__

Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you

Martin: I miss you and the kids.

__

Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you

Ruthie: I miss you too. Please forgive me.

__

Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Martin: Only if you forgive me.

Ruthie: I love you.

Martin: I love you too.

__

Every day I live  
I try my best to give  
All I have to you  
I thank the stars above  
That we share this love me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you

Just like our wedding he sang the last part to me. He kisses me. We walk back to our table. Peyton runs up to us.

Peyton: Dance with me daddy.

He picks her up and goes back to the dance floor. Dylan walks over to me.

Dylan: Come on lets join them.

We dance and talk.

__

Our love is unconditional  
We knew it from the start  
I see it in your eyes  
You can feel it from my heart  
From here on after  
Let's stay the way we are right now  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow

Ruthie: You are a very good dancer.

Dylan: Thank you, my parents where from Taxes so we used to go dances all the time.

__

I cross my heart  
And promise too  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine

You will always be the miracle  
That makes my life complete  
And as long as there's a breath in me  
I'll make yours just as sweet  
As we look into the future  
It's as far as we can see  
So let's make each tomorrow  
Be the best that it can be

Ruthie: This is the first time you have told me about your parents. Are you okay?

Dylan: Yeah, thanks to you and coach, letting me be apart of your family.

__

And if along the way we find a day  
It starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love  
To keep you warm

Ruthie: Well we love you very much.

Dylan: I know you guys do. Do you think it would be okay if I called you guys mom and dad?

__

In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine  
A love as true as mine

Ruthie: I would love it. I know Martin would too.

When the song was over we walked back to our table. I could tell Peyton was getting sleepy and I want to talk to Martin.

Ruthie: We need to go home. It's way passed your bed time honey.

Peyton: I want to stay with daddy.

Martin: I going home with mommy. I have my truck here so you can come with me if you want to.

Peyton: Please.

Ruthie: Okay.

Martin: I just have to get my stuff from up stairs and we will be home.

We leave and drop Lindsay off and head home.

Ruthie: You guys are getting pretty serious.

Dylan: We have been dating four months now.

Ruthie: I'm sure you probably have a the sex talk all ready. We would prefer that you wait until your married, but if you don't we want you guys to be safe. So if you need anything please ask me. I promise I won't get mad.

Dylan: We have talked about it. Neither of us want to be parents so we are going to wait until we are older.

Ruthie: Good. I don't want to be a grandma yet.

I smile at him and he laughs. We get home. He makes him a sandwich. I go change out of my dress.

Ruthie: I can't believe your eating again.

Dylan: I'm still hungry. What can I say I'm a teenager.

Martin walks in with Peyton a sleep on his shoulder.

Martin: She didn't even make it out of the parking lot.

Ruthie: I will put her to bed while you change.

Dylan: I will let you guys talk. Goodnight.

Ruthie: Goodnight. Thank you.

Martin: Goodnight.

Dylan: Your welcome, mom.

I took Peyton up to her room and get her ready for bed. I kiss her and tuck her in. I walk out as Martin was coming out of our room. We walk back down to the living room.

Ruthie: We need to talk.

Martin: I know. I never should have asked you to give up your job.

Ruthie: The more I thought about the more I realize I was being selfish. I quit yesterday. I want to be their for my family.

Martin: Are you sure?

Ruthie: Yeah at least until Kylie gets older.

Martin: I'm sorry I got so mad.

Ruthie: Me too.

Martin walked over and picked up Kylie out of the swing. And sits back down on the couch with me.

Martin: I can't believe your still wide a wake.

Ruthie: I can. She doesn't like to sleep much.

Martin: Maybe when she goes to sleep we can have some alone time.

Ruthie: That would be nice. We could put her to bed and see if she goes to sleep.

We go up stairs and put her in her room. I grab the baby monitor. We make up and fall a sleep.

**A/N: Thank you for reading please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long wait. I had bad riders block. Please tell me what you think.**

**One Year Later.**

**May 8th**

**Ruthie's POV**

Today is Kylie's first birthday. We are having a B.B.Q, pool party. I can't believe this year went by so fast. Aaron has been staying with us a lot more lately. Dylan and Lindsay are still together, I really like her. Peyton has been doing a lot better since I stay home all the time now.

Martin: What time is everybody suppose to be here?

Ruthie: 1:00.

Martin: Oh, okay. Is everything ready?

Ruthie: Yeah you just have to grill the hotdogs and hamburgers.

Aaron: I'm hungry.

Ruthie: We are going to eat when everybody gets here. Where is Dylan?

Martin: He went to pick up Lindsay.

Ruthie: That reminds me you need to have a talk with him.

Martin: Why?

Ruthie: I walked in on them making out on the couch last night. They where pretty into it. His hand was up her shirt.

Martin: I will later. Are you okay? You don't look like you feel to good.

Ruthie: Yeah I'm just tired. I was up late last night trying to get the cake and everything finished.

Everybody started to show up. The kids swam and played. Peyton helped Kylie open her presents. She dove head first in to the cake before I could move it away. We had a very good time. Mac and Margret and Lucy and Kevin stayed behind to help me clean up. The kids where still swimming with Dylan, Lindsay, Sam, Kelly, and David. We got done cleaning up and Martin brought out some wine for the us and beer for the guys. He handed me a glass.

Ruthie: No thank you.

Lucy: Are you okay, you never turn down a glass of wine unless your pregnant.

Lucy: Are you pregnant?

I look at Martin him, Mac and Kevin are talking. He wasn't paying any attention to us. I nod yes. Before I could say not to say anything yet. She screamed and hugged me. Martin and the guys walked over to see what was going on.

Martin: What's going on?

Ruthie: Well I was going to tell you later tonight we where a lone. I'm pregnant.

Martin: Your what?

Ruthie: I found out yesterday. Surprise.

Lucy: We will be leaving now.

Everybody left. Dylan took Lindsay home and I put the girls in the tub. Martin came into the bathroom.

Martin: Let me do this you should go rest, I know you don't feel good.

Ruthie: Thank you.

He finished up with the girls and I help him get them ready for bed.

Peyton: I love you mommy.

Ruthie: I love you to. Goodnight.

I kiss her and tuck her in. I turn off the light and close the door. I walk into our room.

Ruthie: You have been pretty quite are you mad?

Martin: I'm not mad at all. A little shocked, but not mad.

Ruthie: You and me both.

Martin: I thought we where being safe. Are you okay with it? You don't seem to happy about it.

Ruthie: To be completely honest, not really. Kylie is only a year old. It's not that I'm unhappy about it. I don't know.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

Martin: I'm sorry.

Ruthie: It's not your fault.

Martin: How far along are you and when are you do?

Ruthie: Seven weeks, I'm due January 6th.

Martin: We like January don't we.

I nod. There was a nock on our door.

Martin: Come in.

It was Peyton.

Martin: What's a matter pumpkin?

Peyton: I had a bad dream can I sleep with you and mommy.

Ruthie: Come on.

She gets in between me and Martin.

**Martin's POV**

Ruthie and Peyton fell a sleep. I couldn't sleep. I went down the kitchen. I was making me a sandwich when Dylan came in the back door. He walked over to the table and sat down. I noticed the hickey on his neck.

Martin: What's wrong?

Dylan: Nothing.

Martin: Yeah right.

Dylan: It's getting really hard to stop before things go to far.

Martin: I see. So how far are we talking?

Dylan: Dad, I'm not telling you that.

Martin: Mom told me about last night.

Dylan: Nothing happened.

Martin: She said your hand was up her shirt.

Dylan: We where just making out and we decided that would be better then sex.

Martin: As you are probably figuring out that touching and feeling other things leave you wanting more.

Dylan: I know that now.

Martin: I'm just looking out for you. You have a gift and I don't want you to ruin your life.

Dylan: I know. I already promised mom that I wouldn't make you grandparents anytime soon. So when is she due?

Martin: How did you know?

Dylan: I heard you guys talking.

Martin: January 6th. Just remember one time without a condom even when your married can change your life.

Dylan: You guys aren't happy about it?

Martin: It was just very big surprise.

Dylan: Well I'm going to go take a very cold shower.

Martin: Get used to those. Goodnight.

Dylan: Goodnight.

I got done and went back up stairs. I noticed Ruthie wasn't in bed. I heard her in the bathroom. I walk in and see her on the floor next to the toilet. I get a wet wash cloth and hand it to her.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Martin: It's the least I could do. Since I got you into this mess.

Ruthie: If this is a boy it's our last one.

Martin: That's completely up to you.

She bushes her teeth and we go to bed.

**Three Months later**

**Martin's POV**

Tonight me and Ruthie are going out for dinner. This pregnancy has been really hard on Ruthie, so now that she is feeling better I want to take her out to dinner tonight. Dylan is going to baby sit. We get to find out the sex of the baby today too. I'm watching the game waiting for Ruthie to get ready. Kylie climbs up in my lap. She usually likes Ruthie better but the last week she has really become a daddy's girl. Peyton is a little on the jealous side and she really isn't happy that we are having another baby. Ruthie comes down the stairs.

Martin: Are you ready babe?

Peyton: I want to go with you.

Ruthie: You, Aaron and Kylie are staying here with Dylan. We wont be long.

Peyton: Okay.

We left. As we where driving back to town.

Martin: I'm glad your feeling better.

Ruthie: Me too.

Martin: So if this is a boy is it still the last one?

Ruthie: Unless you're the one that has the next one.

Martin: You know I would if I could.

**Ruthie's POV**

We finally get to the Doctor's office. They weren't very busy so they took us back right away. Dr. Smith came in.

Dr. Smith: Hi Ruthie, how are you feeling?

Ruthie: Not to bad lately.

Dr. Smith: That's good. I know this has hasn't been a easy pregnancy so far. Let's take a look at the baby.

I lay back lift my shirt up. Martin walks over and hold my hand. I know this is my third one but I still hold my breath until I can hear the heartbeat.

Martin: Is everything okay?

Dr. Smith: Everything looks really good. You guys do want to know what this one is right?

Ruthie: Yes, please.

Dr. Smith: Well it looks like you guys are going to have a boy.

I looked up at Martin he had the biggest smile on his face. He kissed my forehead. She whipped of my stomach and printed some pictures for us.

Dr. Smith: Do you have any questions for me?

Ruthie: I don't so. Thank you.

Dr. Smith: your welcome.

She left and Martin kissed me.

Martin: I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too. But you get to tell Peyton she is getting another brother.

Martin: Why do I have to be the one?

Ruthie: Because, I said so.

We made our next appointment. And was walking out when Matt stopped us.

Matt: Hey guys. How did it go?

Ruthie: Good. It's a boy.

Matt: Congratulations. Who is going to tell Peyton.

Martin: That would be me.

Matt: I'm sorry.

Martin: She's not that bad.

Matt: No she just her mother times two.

I just glared at him.

Ruthie: I wasn't that bad.

Matt: Need I remind you that none of us wanted to baby sit after our first time.

Ruthie: That wasn't all me. I had help with Lucy and Simon asked for it.

Sarah walked over.

Sarah: How are you feeling?

Ruthie: Better.

Sarah: Are you still getting sick?

Ruthie: Not as bad. Now it's just mostly smells that get me.

Sarah: So did you find out the sex?

Ruthie: Yeah it's a boy.

Sarah: Congratulations. Are you guys don't after this?

Ruthie: Yes.

Martin: We haven't decided yet.

I looked at Martin. I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't happy about being pregnant again so fast, but I'm happy about it now. It's not like I can change it.

Ruthie: We better get back Dylan is babysitting.

Matt: All three?

Ruthie: Yep, but I'm pretty sure that Lindsay will be there when we get back.

Sarah: Are you guys coming to mom's on Sunday?

Ruthie: Yeah we haven't been in a while.

Martin: We better go.

We said bye and left.

Ruthie: So do you have any names picked out for our son?

Martin: Your going to let me name him?

Ruthie: You let me pick out the girl's names.

Martin: Okay that was easy.

Ruthie: No Martin junior.

Martin: I know I was kidding.

We get home and see that Lindsay's car is in the drive way.

Ruthie: Do you think their getting to serious?

Martin: He is seventeen we can't really tell him what to do, and besides we like her. You should see the girls that hit on him at school.

We walk in and they are making out on the couch. Martin clears his throat. They come up for air.

Lindsay: Hi.

Martin/Ruthie: Hi.

Ruthie: Where are the kids?

Dylan: Peyton and Kylie are taking their naps and Aaron's playing video games in my room.

Ruthie: You guys got them got them both down at the same time?

Lindsay: Actually I got Kylie down while Dylan was working on Peyton.

Martin: You guys are good. We can't even do that.

Ruthie: Thank you.

Dylan: Your Welcome. So how did it go? Brother or another sister?

Ruthie: It's a boy.

Lindsay: Congratulations.

Ruthie: Thank you.

I heard Kylie wake up.

Martin: I will get her.

Ruthie: How long did she sleep for?

Lindsay: Not very long just about a hour.

Ruthie: She is going to be cranky tonight. I can't wait until she sleeps through the night soon.

Peyton comes down with Martin and Kylie. She comes and sits in my lap and cuddles with me. She likes to cuddle when she's waking up.

Martin: Aaron is coming down in a minute.

Peyton: Is it a boy or girl?

Ruthie: We are going to wait until Aaron comes down.

Just as I finished saying that Aaron came down the stairs.

Aaron: So brother or sister?

Martin: You guys are getting a baby brother.

Dylan: Cool.

Aaron: It's about time.

Peyton just looked at me.

Ruthie: What's wrong honey?

Peyton: I don't want a baby brother.

Ruthie: Why not?

Ruthie: Why not?

Peyton: I just don't. she got up and ran to her room.

Martin: I will go talk to her.

He hands me Kylie and heads up stairs.

Lindsay: I have to go to work.

Dylan: Your going to leave me hear with all three of them tonight?

Lindsay: not I will be back when I get off of work if it's okay with Mrs. Brewer.

Dylan is really good at the sad puppy face.

Ruthie: Okay but don't make me regret it.

Dylan: Thanks mom.

Ruthie: Your welcome. See you later Lindsay.

Lindsay: Bye and thank you.

Ruthie: Your welcome, you know your welcome over here all the time.

He walks her to the door and kisses her. Which lasted longer then I thought it would. Martin came back down.

Ruthie: How is she?

Martin: She's okay, she actually likes having a brother to play with it's the whole baby thing she's not happy about. She thinks since Kylie is still a baby and with another one coming we are going to forget about her.

Ruthie: I figured as much. Since she is more of a tomboy, she wouldn't mind having a another brother.

Martin: Don't worry she's okay now. She wants to ride later.

Ruthie: I will have Dylan take her.

Martin: She wants you.

Ruthie: I will let her walk round with Dylan and will watch.

Martin: Okay. I don't want you on them.

Ruthie: I know.

Dylan came back in with a grin on his face.

Ruthie: Dylan would you mind taking Peyton riding?

Dylan: Not at all I was going to ride later anyway.

I will go change. I went up to get Peyton ready to ride.

Peyton: Are you going to ride too?

Ruthie: No honey I can't, daddy would get really mad at me. But I'm going to watch you and Dylan ride.

Peyton: Why would dad get mad?

Ruthie: He thinks I would get hurt.

We walked out to barn with Dylan. He got the horse ready. Walked into the tack room to get a brush to help Dylan when I found something I wasn't expecting. I put it in my pocket and walked back out. Martin and Kylie were walking over to the barn. Dylan put Peyton on and walked the horse out of the barn to the arena. I pulled Martin over to me.

Martin: What's going on?

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
